From Doomsday to Doomsday 'Italian language'
by YuKanda
Summary: Un ufficiale Giapponese,Kanda Yuu,viene assegnato suo malgrado alle SS del Reich,si trova ad eseguire compiti che non condivide. Durante una di queste missioni incontra Lavi,cui fa arrestare un familiare,scatenando una reazione a catena. Kanda/Lavi WWII
1. Chapter 1: Bruciare i Libri

******DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

**ATTENZIONE! Razzismo e violenza! Ci tengo a precisare che non approvo né incoraggio in alcun modo il razzismo. Per restare fedele al periodo storico scelto mi devo adeguare al modo di pensare del tempo, e quindi usare termini, ideologie e comportamenti propri delle fazioni coinvolte nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Se i riferimenti al Nazismo e alla sua ideologia vi offendono, non leggete. Voglio che sia chiaro che io non approvo in nessun modo le azioni dei Nazisti e che non sono razzista, sto semplicemente usando il periodo storico come sfondo.**  
.

* * *

**PUBBLICATA PER IL LAVIYU FESTIVAL, 6 Giugno - 10 Agosto 2009**

* * *

.

**FROM DOOMSDAY TO DOOMSDAY**

.

.

**_Chapter 1 – Bruciare i Libri_**

.

Kanda percorse in fretta il corridoio che conduceva all'ufficio del Generale Tiedoll, chiedendosi cos'altro potesse essere successo da farlo chiamare con tutta quell'urgenza.

Da quando quella maledettissima guerra era cominciata (1), aveva avuto un gran brutto presentimento riguardo le implicazioni che essa portava con sé. Quindi dal momento in cui il Giappone aveva espresso l'intenzione di entrare a far parte della fottuta Alleanza (2), e lui era stato scelto come vittima sacrificale per accontentare i futuri alleati Tedeschi, non aveva avuto un attimo di pace; ogni giorno un problema diverso, una ribellione in un punto diverso, spie e collaborazionisti da debellare...

Credeva che il suo compito fosse unicamente di collaborare con gli alti ufficiali Tedeschi per arginare la fuga di informazioni che ultimamente affliggeva entrambi i loro eserciti, ma si era ben presto reso conto di essere quasi allo stesso livello di un ostaggio, e la cosa gli piaceva molto poco.

Anzitutto era stato praticamente costretto ad indossare un'uniforme Tedesca invece della sua, con la giustificazione di 'non mettere a disagio la popolazione', secondariamente era stato assegnato in tutto e per tutto al corpo speciale delle Schutzstaffel (3) con poteri esecutivi e tutti i relativi doveri.

Non che essere in forza alle tanto temute SS lo turbasse più di tanto, solo trovava estremamente seccante di doversi occupare di compiti che non riguardavano minimamente la sua nazione.

Bussò alla porta del Generale Tiedoll. Questi era un uomo assai bizzarro per come la vedeva lui, troppo alla mano e dal cuore tenero per essere un Generale del Reich.

Non si era quindi stupito più di tanto quando gli erano state riferite le voci secondo cui l'uomo aveva origini Francesi.

La sempre cordiale voce di Tiedoll lo invitò ad entrare, e Kanda aprì lentamente la porta, presentandosi a rapporto formalmente, come si conveniva con qualcuno di così alto rango.

- Ah, Yuu-kun, sei tu. Ti aspettavo, siediti. - l'uomo gli fece un cenno con la mano, indicando la sedia davanti alla massiccia scrivania.

Il modo di fare del Generale irritava l'ufficiale Giapponese ogni giorno di più, ma era un suo superiore e non poteva minacciarlo come avrebbe fatto con una qualsiasi altra persona.

Kanda soppresse un commento tagliente all'uso così informale del proprio nome, limitandosi a serrare la mascella, e si sedette dove gli era stato indicato.

- La pregherei di non usare il mio nome con tanta leggerezza. - disse semplicemente, ravviandosi distrattamente i lunghi capelli corvini.

- Oh, perché mai Yuu-kun, tutti i miei soldati sono come figli per me, lo sai. - si lamentò Tiedoll in modo vergognoso, guardandolo con le lacrime agli occhi.

- _CHE_. - sfuggì dalle labbra di Kanda senza che potesse impedirselo. - Perché mi avete convocato con tanta urgenza? - chiese quindi in tono piatto.

- Ho ricevuto degli ordini dal comando, direttamente dall'ufficio del Cancelliere. E non sono piacevoli. - rivelò l'uomo scuotendo il capo tristemente.

- Cosa è piacevole in una guerra? - ribatté Kanda in tono sarcastico. - Dunque? - aggiunse rivolgendo al Generale uno sguardo impaziente.

- C'è da fare un po' di pulizia tra i simpatizzanti ebrei. - disse infine Tiedoll, sospirando.

- Che novità. - sentenziò il giovane ufficiale in tono crudo.

- Questa volta Hitler vuole dare un chiaro esempio a tutti coloro che diffondono scritti offensivi per il Reich; il tuo compito consiste nel radunare quanti più libri possibile contenenti quei testi sovversivi, e bruciarli poi nella piazza principale sotto gli occhi di tutti.

- Fantastico. - Kanda si portò una mano al viso. - Chi sarà il mio interprete questa volta? Le mie conoscenze della lingua Tedesca sono tuttora molto limitate.

- Farò in modo che ci sia qualcuno in grado di comprendere i tuoi ordini, sta tranquillo. - lo rassicurò Tiedoll con fare paterno, cosa che Kanda detestava più di ogni altra, dopo il suo insistente chiamarlo per nome. Come l'uomo avesse imparato la sua lingua era un mistero, ma riusciva benissimo ad usarla per irritarlo, e questo era un dato di fatto.

- Molto bene, è tutto? - chiese, spazientito; non vedeva l'ora di congedarsi, per prepararsi mentalmente alla terribile seccatura che l'aspettava di lì a poco.

- Per ora sì, puoi andare. Ti manderò un attendente entro un paio d'ore. Inizia dalla Biblioteca Centrale, poi perquisisci tutti i luoghi in questa lista. - il Generale gli porse un foglio, che Kanda lesse con finto interesse.

- Sarà fatto. - rispose, alzandosi. Quindi salutò sull'attenti, e Tiedoll annuì sorridendo.

- Aspetto il tuo rapporto domani in serata. - il giovane fece cenno affermativo col capo e lasciò la stanza.

.

.

_"Chissà quale imbecille mi toccherà questa volta,"_ si domandava Kanda contrariato oltre ogni dire, mentre si dirigeva di nuovo al suo ufficio.

_"Nonostante mi abbiano aggregato alla Sicherheitsdienst,_ (4) _mi ritrovo a svolgere questi compiti insulsi di propaganda." _

Al giovane ufficiale sfuggivano le ragioni per cui venisse chiamato in causa sempre lui per risolvere queste cose riguardanti l'ala intellettuale che si opponeva al regime. Poi un pensiero lo fulminò.

_"E se fosse... Se la fuga di notizie venisse proprio da lì? Forse sospettano che ci sia qualcosa di grosso dietro, e sperano che io gli tolga le castagne dal fuoco."_

- _CHE_. - sbuffò, scurendosi ancora di più in volto.

_"Mi stanno solo usando..."_ Aggiunse mentalmente.

Questo pensiero peggiorò notevolmente l'umore di Kanda, che si richiuse alle spalle con violenza la porta dell'ufficio.

.

.

Dopo solo cinque minuti che il suo attendente temporaneo lo aveva raggiunto, Kanda già desiderava di ucciderlo. Una dannatissima recluta, che tra l'altro sapeva il giapponese tanto quanto lui il tedesco! Imprecò sottovoce, mentre si dirigevano alla Biblioteca Centrale per portare a termine quanto gli era stato ordinato.

Nessuno fece resistenza al prelievo dei libri, perché ignoravano quale sarebbe stato il loro destino, si disse Kanda, altrimenti...

Bè, sarebbe stato assai più problematico. Visitarono anche ogni posto il cui nome era nella lista di Tiedoll, sequestrando una quantità incredibile di volumi; quasi avevano riempito tutti e sei i camion che componevano il loro convoglio.

Tuttavia il gestore dell'ultimo negozio di libri gli creò qualche problema, dannato vecchiaccio con le occhiaie! Anzitutto faceva troppe domande cui lui non era minimamente intenzionato a rispondere, secondariamente si opponeva al sequestro dei suoi amatissimi libri con una cocciutaggine che sconfinava nel ridicolo. E conosceva la sua lingua per giunta! Lo capiva e gli rispondeva a tono!

- Ascoltami bene vecchio, non ho né tempo né voglia di discutere con te. - esclamò Kanda esasperato dalle insistenze dell'anziano libraio. - Eseguo solo degli ordini e non posso fare eccezioni. Ora fatti da parte, volente o nolente noi prenderemo quei libri. - concluse quindi facendo cenno ai suoi soldati di procedere.

- Non lo permetto! - ringhiò minaccioso il vecchio, e con somma sorpresa di tutti i presenti si scagliò su Kanda.

Il Comandante delle SS non ne sembrò affatto sorpreso, e rimase immobile con un ghigno sul volto.

Due delle sue Schutzstaffel gli furono davanti in un istante facendogli da scudo, e con perizia bloccarono l'assalto dell'uomo riducendolo all'impotenza.

- _CHE_. - fu il solo commento di Kanda, mentre si girava per lasciare quel posto, seguito dai soldati con i libri e dai due che lo avevano protetto.

Il vecchio li inseguì fuori del negozio, cercando di strappare i numerosi volumi dalle mani degli uomini del Reich.

- Arrestatelo. - ordinò Kanda in tono gelido, continuando a camminare senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro a verificare gli eventi.

- Che succede? - udirono gridare all'improvviso, e Kanda si voltò di scatto scorgendo un giovane correre loro incontro trafelato. Aveva incolti e vistosi capelli rossi e un'aria spaurita.

Gli stessi due soldati si pararono nuovamente davanti al loro Comandante impugnando le pistole, e il ragazzo fissò l'ufficiale Tedesco come se fosse una visione mentre si avvicinava al gruppetto di militari senza rallentare la corsa.

L'ufficiale in questione lo guardò, le lunghe ciocche corvine che gli incorniciavano il volto perfetto, gli occhi gelidi e impassibili che lo scrutavano senza tradire alcuna emozione, le labbra sottili appena incurvate in un ghigno compiaciuto, e il vento... il vento che faceva ondeggiare il resto della sua lunga chioma, legata appena sotto la nuca in una coda bassa. Quegli occhi... No, non poteva essere Tedesco, che ci faceva a capo di un plotone di SS?

- _CHE_.

La sua visione emise un suono di disprezzo, e si voltò verso il soldato dietro di sé con aria seccata.

- Che sta dicendo? - domandò all'uomo, che doveva essere il suo attendente.

- Oh, chiede che accade, Signore. - rispose prontamente questi.

- Digli che stiamo portando via un sovversivo e di stare alla larga. - ribatté l'ufficiale, ma il nuovo arrivato lo anticipò.

- Arrestate mio nonno? Perché mai? - esclamò preoccupato, fermandosi ansimante di fronte a Kanda.

Dunque era Giapponese, si disse Lavi. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo al volo, di certo non poteva essere Italiano. Piuttosto ovvio ora il motivo per cui era al comando, ma non altrettanto il perché indossava un'uniforme Tedesca anziché quella del suo esercito.

Kanda lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

_"Quindi è il nipote di quest'uomo, nessuna meraviglia che mi capisca anche lui,"_ si disse.

- Si è rifiutato di consegnare i libri e mi ha aggredito, sono entrambe ragioni valide per il suo arresto. - lo informò prontamente Kanda, fissando con freddezza il volto sbalordito del giovane dai capelli rossi.

- Lavi! Non interferire o sarai preso anche tu. Vogliono bruciare i libri in Opernplatz! (5) - lo esortò il vecchio libraio in una lingua che nessuno dei presenti comprese a parte lui.

- Cosa ha detto? Dimmelo subito o sarà peggio per te. - ordinò Kanda, al limite della sua pazienza.

- Che non devo interferire... - mentì parzialmente Lavi, confuso dalle parole del suo mentore.

- Saggio consiglio. Ora fatti da parte. - gli intimò l'ufficiale, e Lavi li guardò allontanarsi portando via il suo maestro e tutore.

Il gruppo caricò libri e libraio nelle camionette del Reich, e partì di gran carriera, ma Lavi sapeva dov'erano diretti per il gran finale, li avrebbe raggiunti là. Doveva parlare ancora con quell'uomo, convincerlo che il suo vecchio non voleva fare niente di male...

Se lo imprigionavano non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto vivo, ne era certo.

Prese una scorciatoia per la piazza in questione, camminando più veloce che poteva.

.

.

Kanda osservava gli studenti tedeschi ammassare pubblicazioni di ogni sorta in vari mucchi al centro della piazza, mentre i suoi uomini facevano altrettanto con ciò che avevano sequestrato quel giorno.

- _CHE_. - emise di nuovo un suono seccato augurandosi che facessero in fretta, così da concludere una volta per tutte quell'insulso compito, quando vide uno degli studenti lasciare il gruppo più vicino e dirigere verso di lui: era il giovane dai capelli rossi che aveva incontrato solo qualche ora prima, il nipote del libraio, ma gli sfuggiva il suo nome.

- Non sono pericoloso, voglio solo parlare. - precisò Lavi sollevando le mani davanti a sé in segno di resa, prima che l'altro giovane chiamasse la sua guardia personale. Vide che questi sollevava un sopracciglio con fare seccato.

- E di cosa, sentiamo. - ritorse Kanda in tono minaccioso.

- Mio nonno. Non è pericoloso, è solo uno studioso e uno storico, per quello tiene così tanto ai libri, e non intendeva farvi del male, davvero! - l'espressione di Lavi rasentava la supplica. - Voleva solo allontanarvi dai suoi preziosi libri... Non siamo sovversivi né collaborazionisti, e non siamo nemmeno Ebrei. Per favore, fatelo liberare! - esclamò con enfasi, e nella foga afferrò le maniche dell'uniforme dell'ufficiale Giapponese, fissando il suo unico occhio verde smeraldo in quelli scuri dell'altro giovane.

Kanda si chiese come avesse perso l'altro, mentre, colto di sorpresa dalla determinazione sul volto di Lavi, pensava a cosa rispondere.

- Non dovete credergli, Herr (6) Kanda. Mente. - la voce del suo attendente interruppe quelle considerazioni, e Kanda si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa. - Porta un nome Ebreo, non può non esserlo. E' solo uno schifoso bugiardo, e merita di essere punito come tale! - concluse il soldato.

- Oddio no, non è vero! - Lavi trasecolò, non aveva considerato quel particolare.

Lasciò la presa su Kanda, indietreggiando di un passo, sentendosi perduto.

- Il vecchio ti ha chiamato Lavi. E' una parola Ebrea. - insistette il Tedesco, in tono accusatorio. - Chi ti avrebbe battezzato con un nome Ebreo se non uno di loro?

- Lo ammetto, Lavi ha un significato nella lingua Ebraica, ma non è il mio vero nome. - si difese il giovane. - Bookman, mio nonno, è uno studioso, come cercavo di spiegare, e pensava che sarebbe stato più facile per me raccogliere informazioni sul loro modo di vivere con un nome Ebreo... - Lavi si accorse che si stava mettendo nei guai sempre di più ad ogni parola che pronunciava.

- Sentito? Spiavano gli Ebrei, non possono essere dei loro. - il tono di Kanda era quasi divertito, l'ingenuità di quel ragazzo appariva disarmante; era certo che non stesse mentendo, chiunque avrebbe cercato una scusa migliore.

- Herr Kanda? - il soldato credette di non aver inteso bene le parole del suo Comandante.

- Se spiano gli Ebrei non ci riguarda. Che leggano i loro scritti è discutibile, ma bisogna conoscere il proprio nemico per affrontarlo, no? - l'inflessione dell'ufficiale Giapponese continuava ad essere sarcastica, cosa che a Lavi lasciava presagire una conclusione catastrofica.

Sospirò rassegnato, aspettandosi di essere imprigionato con il suo mentore.

- Cosa ne facciamo allora, Comandante? - chiese confuso l'attendente.

- E' innocuo. - stabilì Kanda, lasciando strabiliato il suo sottoposto. - Puoi andare. - disse poi rivolto a Lavi.

- E mio nonno? Se lo deportano... Senza di lui resterò solo... - mormorò Lavi, guardando Kanda con aria disperata.

- Tuo nonno sarà interrogato domani, puoi venire al comando se credi. Ma ti consiglio di non farlo. - gli voltò le spalle tornando a prestare attenzione ai movimenti nella piazza. - Cercherò di ottenerne il rilascio, ma non posso prometterti nulla. Ora vattene, prima che cambi idea. - aggiunse in tono brusco, ma la voce tradiva un velo di interesse, anche se Lavi non lo colse.

L'attendente lo fissò sgomento. Aveva appena sentito il suo terribile Comandante senza cuore dire che si sarebbe preoccupato di qualcuno? Impossibile. Di sicuro l'aveva detto per togliersi di torno quel seccatore, sì ecco, doveva essere così.

Lavi annuì sorridendo con gratitudine, ma non se ne andò. Rimase tra gli studenti ad osservare, mentre uno dei soldati gettava benzina sui cumuli di tomi sparsi tutt'attorno nella piazza, e dopo di ciò porgeva a Kanda una torcia accesa.

Sperò che Bookman non stesse a sua volta guardando, quando l'ufficiale Giapponese gettò la torcia contro il mucchio più grande con freddezza e noncuranza, per poi ordinare ai suoi uomini di procedere con i rimanenti.

Era la sera del 10 Maggio 1933, il giorno in cui fu dato fuoco alle cataste di libri per distruggere la memoria della gente, e le fiamme delle pire nel centro della piazza di Berlino illuminarono il cielo a giorno, levandosi alte nell'aria tiepida.

Kanda voltò le spalle al rogo e si diresse ad una delle jeep per fare ritorno al Quartier Generale.

.

* * *

.

**Note:**

1) Kanda si riferisce all'invasione della Cina da parte del Giappone, avvenuta nel settembre del 1931.

2) Kanda fa riferimento all'alleanza denominata "Asse" di cui il Giappone entrerà a far parte a pieno titolo solo nel 1936, mentre la Seconda Guerra Mondiale scoppierà nel 1939.

3) Schutzstaffel: il nome per esteso delle SS.

4) Sicherheitsdienst: La divisione di intelligence delle SS, la polizia segreta del Reich.

5) Opernplatz: la piazza principale di Berlino.

6) Herr: "Signor" in tedesco.


	2. Chapter 2: Macchinazioni

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE _YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!_**

**_ATTENZIONE!Razzismo e violenza! Per restare fedele al periodo storico scelto mi devo adeguare al modo di pensare del tempo, quindi se i riferimenti al Nazismo e alla sua ideologia vi offendono, non leggete. Ci tengo a precisare che non approvo in alcun modo il loro operato, sto solo usando l'ambientazione come sfondo._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Macchinazioni**_

.

.

Dopo che Kanda se ne fu andato Lavi rimase per ore a contemplare i libri che bruciavano; il crepitio delle fiamme alimentate dal vento gli dava una sensazione di impotenza, mentre guardava le scintille ricadere, danzando, sulle ceneri di quella montagna di sapere che stava andando perduto per sempre.

Mestamente, voltò le spalle alle pire ormai quasi del tutto consumate, e si diresse verso la sua attuale 'casa'.

Il posto altro non era che un rifugio per dissidenti, e - a suo parere - anche un covo di spie e sediziosi. Era sicuro al novanta per cento che tra la gente che alloggiava lì ci fossero almeno cinque tra soldati Inglesi e Polacchi sotto mentite spoglie, più diversi 'oppositori del Reich' di nazionalità varie facenti parte di imprecisati complotti. Anche il giovane che era diventato un suo caro _amico_ era certamente uno di loro, ma a Lavi importava poco fintanto che non veniva coinvolto nelle loro pericolose macchinazioni.

E adesso era coinvolto.

Completamente.

Sospettava che avessero convinto il vecchio Bookman a passare dalla loro parte venendo meno al ruolo di 'osservatore', e questo era davvero grave. Il suo mentore era famoso per imparzialità e capacità di mantenersi al di sopra degli eventi: lasciarsi coinvolgere in una guerra non ancora 'attiva' che era lì solo per osservare era un terribile segnale di allarme.

Significava che l'anziano studioso temeva per le sorti del mondo.

- Hey, Lavi. - lo salutò l'allegra voce del suo supposto 'amico' quando scivolò silenziosamente dentro l'edificio. - Tutto bene?

Lavi scosse il capo, fissando il ragazzetto dai capelli bianchi in modo molto eloquente.

- Che sta succedendo Allen? - chiese in tono accusatorio. - Perché le SS si muovono?

- Le SS si sono messe in moto? - il giovane Inglese gli rivolse un'occhiata sbalordita. - Quando? Come?

- Da quanto tempo non so, ma poche ore fa hanno preso mio nonno e acceso roghi di libri nella piazza principale. - lo informò Lavi sedendosi su una sedia accanto a lui, l'aspetto davvero stanco e provato.

Allen sembrò molto sorpreso di apprendere una cosa del genere, quasi ne fosse spaventato. Il suo corpo fu chiaramente percorso da un brivido, ed il giovane Inglese fissò Lavi completamente colto alla sprovvista dalla notizia, sbattendo le palpebre con aria scossa.

- Hanno arrestato Bookman? - esclamò voltandosi verso la ragazza che gli era accanto. - Che si fa? - le disse in tono preoccupato.

- Andrò ugualmente a cantare per la 'corte' Nazista. - confermò lei con decisione, posando la mano su quella di Allen in un gesto rassicurante. - Sono sicura che potrò raccogliere moltissime informazioni sui loro piani semplicemente sedendo un po' ai tavoli dopo ogni canzone.

Lavi non riusciva a credere a quello che le sue orecchie avevano appena udito: quindi ciò che gli aveva appena detto non significava nulla per loro?

- E' solo a questo che pensate? - scattò Lavi amareggiato. - Potrebbero deportarlo, o ucciderlo domani, e voi pensate a cantare! - si alzò di scatto, allargando le braccia in un gesto sdegnato di impotenza.

I due amici lo fissarono sconcertati, il giovane che di solito si mostrava sempre allegro appariva così disperato, così spezzato nell'animo che quasi non riuscivano a riconoscerlo. La guerra è crudele, pensarono entrambi, stringendo forte le rispettive mani e scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa. Poi Allen si voltò di nuovo verso Lavi, aprendo la bocca per dire all'amico quanto gli dispiacesse per quello che gli era successo quando qualcos'altro catturò la sua attenzione.

- Lenalee... Sii prudente, ti prego. - si intromise la voce di un uomo, appena uscito dalla stanza adiacente.

- Te lo prometto, fratello. - rispose la ragazza cinese sorridendo mentre si preparava ad uscire. - Lavi, mi dispiace davvero... Ma dobbiamo continuare a lottare per la libertà. Presto scoppierà la guerra, non possiamo farci trovare impreparati.

Lavi scosse il capo incredulo, trapassandoli tutti con lo sguardo, seguendo la ragazza che lasciava la stanza con rabbia impotente. Non era così sicuro che questa guerra sarebbe scoppiata tanto presto come sembravano esserlo i suoi sedicenti 'amici'.

_"Sicuro,"_ si disse, _"sulle nostre spalle però."_

- Komui, come procede? - Allen chiese all'uomo Cinese, ignorando le proteste di Lavi, molto più interessato ai risultati delle misteriose ricerche che l'uomo cinese stava conducendo nel più assoluto segreto. Altra cosa che faceva sospettare al giovane che le _attività_ che venivano svolte in quel 'rifugio' non fossero affatto legali.

Questo contribuì ad irritare Lavi ancora di più nel suo attuale stato mentale. Pensava che il ragazzetto Inglese fosse troppo giovane anche solo per capire quel che stava facendo, figurarsi immaginare le conseguenze che quel genere di azioni potevano portare.

- Niente di fatto, non riusciamo a forzare il codice. - rispose l'uomo scuotendo la testa tristemente. - Ma Reever è ottimista, non ci diamo per vinti.

- Certo, continuate a complottare, vedrete la fine che vi aspetta. - borbottò Lavi in tono duro, voltando le spalle ad Allen, deciso a lasciare soli i cospiratori. - Io mi arrangerò da solo con quell'ufficiale.

- Che ufficiale? - all'improvviso l'attenzione dell'Inglese fu tutta concentrata su di lui, ed una mano gli afferrò il polso trattenendolo dall'allontanarsi oltre.

- Oh, adesso ti interessa? - lo apostrofò Bookman jr., rivolgendogli uno sguardo davvero arrabbiato.

- Non puoi fidarti degli ufficiali Tedeschi Lavi, finirai come tuo nonno. - lo ammonì l'Inglese assumendo un'aria grave. Si alzò a sua volta, un'espressione preoccupata dipinta sul suo viso da bambino che faceva apparire la strana cicatrice sul suo occhio sinistro ancora più evidente.

- Immagino di no, ma lui si è offerto di aiutarmi. - Lavi allargò di nuovo le braccia scuotendo la testa più volte, e sospirò. - Non ho molte alternative, devo tentare.

Anche Allen sospirò, chiedendosi come il suo amico potesse essere così pazzo da credere alla parola data da un ufficiale delle SS.

- Chi è questo 'lui', conosci almeno il suo nome? - insistette Allen, pensando a come la cosa poteva essere usata a loro vantaggio se confermata.

- Ho sentito che lo chiamavano Kanda. - mormorò Lavi richiamando alla mente con la sua memoria fotografica l'immagine del giovane Giapponese. Vide l'albino sgranare gli occhi udendogli pronunciare il nome di Kanda spaventato, e non poté fare a meno di provare un brivido di gelo a sua volta. Non l'aveva mai visto così scosso, ed aveva un gran brutto presentimento a riguardo.

- Tu hai parlato personalmente con QUEL Kanda? - rantolò Allen incredulo. Questo era male, pensò Allen, molto male! - Il Comandante dei reparti speciali delle SS? Uno degli uomini più freddi e spietati che ci sono attualmente nei loro ranghi? E si è offerto di aiutarti?

- Bé sì... il nome era Kanda. - ammise Lavi, altrettanto sconvolto da quella rivelazione. Era la prima volta che vedeva l'ufficiale Giapponese, non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse essere così crudele e pericoloso visto il suo contegno calmo e misurato.

- E tu gli hai creduto? - l'Inglese era sempre più sgomento dall'ingenuità dell'amico.

- Perché non avrei dovuto? - si difese Lavi. - Sembrava sincero.

Oh certo, forse. Non ne era più tanto sicuro adesso che sapeva che l'ufficiale Giapponese era un bastardo senza cuore.

- Tu sei pazzo Lavi, ti ha solo preso in giro. - Allen l'afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo leggermente nel tentativo di riportarlo alla realtà. - Vuole di sicuro usarti contro Bookman. - affermò come se fosse un fatto certo, ricevendo in risposta uno sguardo interrogativo.

_"Voi non siete migliori di lui,"_ pensò Lavi liberandosi dalla stretta del giovane albino.

- Dimmelo tu allora, visto che sembri sapere così tante cose di questo Kanda, cosa dovrei fare? - chiese Lavi in tono amaro, vedendo che non c'era soluzione per la situazione disperata in cui si trovava. A quella richiesta, sebbene velata di sarcasmo, Allen sembrò ponderare per un attimo sulla risposta da dare all'amico, strofinandosi il mento con due dita.

- Stai al gioco. - gli suggerì, una strana luce negli occhi chiari che a Lavi non piacque per niente. - Ti ha chiesto di andare da lui? - l'albino era molto curioso di sapere tutti i dettagli; era una situazione pericolosa ma interessante, se Lavi fosse riuscito in qualche maniera ad ingraziarsi il pericoloso Comandante, allora poteva valere la pena di rischiare.

- No, al contrario. Mi ha consigliato di non farlo. - rivelò Bookman jr aumentando le perplessità di Allen con quell'affermazione. - Ha detto che avrebbe 'cercato di ottenerne il rilascio' e di andarmene a casa.

- I Nazisti non fanno mai niente per niente, è strano. - rifletté l'Inglese, strofinandosi il mento con le dita. - Forse si aspetta che tu gli offra qualcosa in cambio.

- E cosa? Informazioni su di voi? Non è che sappia granché, e sareste spariti prima che io abbia finito di parlare... - puntualizzò Lavi lanciando un'occhiata sospettosa agli altri occupanti della stanza, e l'altro giovane sembrò di nuovo pensieroso.

- Si dice in giro che non abbia interesse per le donne, Lenalee non è mai riuscita ad avvicinarlo. Magari apprezza di più qualcos'altro... - Allen allargò le braccia in segno interrogativo.

- Non sono sicuro di ciò che mi stai suggerendo di fare... - mormorò il giovane, rabbrividendo a quelle insinuazioni. Non poteva negare che Kanda fosse affascinante, ma...

- Non ti sto suggerendo nulla, era solo un'ipotesi sul perché si interessi a te. - precisò Allen, stringendosi nelle spalle ma valutando con attenzione ogni reazione di Lavi. Il ragazzo Inglese avrebbe apprezzato molto di potersi liberarsi di uno come Kanda in un modo così semplice, se davvero Lavi fosse stato il suo tipo e l'ufficiale delle SS fosse attualmente intenzionato ad averlo.

- Non si è affatto interessato a me, anzi voleva liberarsi del fastidio per come la vedo io. - si lamentò Bookman jr, facendo il broncio. - Oh, tutta questa situazione è assurda! - brontolò poi voltando le spalle all'albino, intenzionato ad andarsene a dormire e dimenticarsi dell'intera maledetta faccenda.

- Devi decidere tu. - Allen sospirò, dando all'amico un'affettuosa pacca sulla schiena. - Come hai sottolineato, noi ci sposteremo subito se dovessero trattenerti. Buona fortuna Lavi, ne avrai bisogno. - detto questo l'abbracciò, sperando davvero che non si sarebbe cacciato in guai peggiori, e di conseguenza coinvolgendovi anche tutti loro. Tornò quindi a confabulare con i compagni, lasciando il giovane Bookman da solo con i suoi pensieri.

Lavi annuì, ancora arrabbiato con il suo sedicente amico, lasciandolo senza aggiungere altro ed infilandosi nella sua stanza. Aveva davvero bisogno di dormire prevedendo la splendida giornata che lo aspettava l'indomani.

.

.

Lavi fece assai fatica a prendere sonno quella notte: ripensava agli eventi della giornata ed era preoccupatissimo per la visita del giorno dopo al comando delle SS.

Si domandava quanta verità ci fosse nelle parole di Allen, e quante speranze avesse di uscire indenne da quella brutta storia insieme al suo vecchio.

Inoltre... Se davvero la guerra stava per scoppiare, se Hitler si stava muovendo per preparare il terreno ad un'invasione del mondo su vasta scala come temeva Bookman, allora tutti loro erano condannati. Era dunque questa la guerra che il suo mentore bramava tanto di osservare? Un catastrofico conflitto che avrebbe certamente finito per coinvolgere il mondo intero? Lavi non riusciva a crederlo.

L'alba lo trovò ancora a girarsi nel letto, in dormiveglia, preda di incubi funesti.

Sospirando, si vestì e sgattaiolò silenziosamente fuori dal rifugio, salendo sul primo tram disponibile.

.

.

Kanda stava andando a fare l'odiato rapporto sull'ingrato compito cui aveva adempiuto il giorno precedente, quando, mentre apriva la porta per uscire, qualcuno gli sbatté addosso cercando di entrare.

Con sua somma sorpresa riconobbe nel seccatore il giovane dai capelli rossi che aveva contribuito ad 'animare' la faccenda "libri da bruciare" il giorno precedente.

E del quale aveva arrestato il nonno.

Già quello. L'aveva scordato.

- Non si usa più bussare? - Kanda apostrofò il giovane in tono brusco, indietreggiando di un passo e sorreggendosi alla porta, per evitare di finire in terra a causa della spinta ricevuta.

- Oh, già, certo... Temevo mi vedessero... - si scusò Lavi grattandosi imbarazzato la testa.

A quell'affermazione Kanda lo guardò più attentamente, ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore: indossava una divisa del Reich!

- Dove l'hai presa! Come hai fatto a... - l'inquisì immediatamente l'ufficiale a metà tra lo sbalordito e il furioso, con un tono tutt'altro che amichevole che fece tremare il povero malcapitato.

- Ecco io non volevo, ma lui ha detto che mi sarebbe stato più facile parlarti. - si giustificò Lavi, sorridendo nella speranza di essere perdonato.

Kanda prese un profondo respiro tentando di calmarsi ed evitare di uccidere seduta stante l'idiota davanti a sé.

_- _"_Lui_"? Lui chi? - chiese l'ufficiale Giapponese incredulo.

Kanda aveva già un'idea dell'unico idiota che poteva aver fatto una cosa simile, ma voleva la conferma dalla bocca di quest'altro idiota.

- Oh ecco, non so il nome, è un tipo col volto mezzo coperto. - Bookman jr gesticolò per aiutare la sua descrizione. - E' stato così gentile da aiutarmi, devo avergli fatto pena...

Kanda scosse il capo contrariato: Toma, come sospettava. Se quell'arpia dell'altro Comandante SS assegnato con lui agli ordini del Generale Tiedoll, Howard Link si fosse accorto della cosa avrebbero avuto tutti un mucchio di problemi. Quell'uomo era un gran bastardo quando si trattava delle regole e dei fottuti doveri di un ufficiale delle SS!

_Maledizione._

Prese mentalmente nota di uccidere il suo attuale attendente più tardi. Perché gli idioti si riconoscono a vicenda, e lui sapeva bene di essere circondato da idioti, e... _Oh, cazzo!_

- Vieni dentro e spiegami che succede. - intimò al giovane facendosi da parte, e richiudendo la porta dopo che fu entrato.

- Ecco, è per il mio vecchio. Sono molto preoccupato e volevo sapere se ci sono notizie. - confessò Lavi lanciando uno sguardo speranzoso al Comandante delle SS ed avanzando di un passo verso di lui. Kanda sospirò, avrebbe dovuto saperlo che l'idiota non si sarebbe arreso. Si diresse in silenzio verso la scrivania rovistando tra un mucchio di scartoffie. Afferrò uno dei fogli e l'osservò a lungo prima di parlare ancora.

- E' sotto custodia, ancora non lo hanno interrogato. - disse infine il Comandante delle SS, e Lavi accasciò le spalle, abbattuto, chinando la testa.

- Non c'è niente che si possa fare? - chiese quindi, una vena di disperazione nella voce; l'altro scosse il capo.

- Bisogna solo aspettare. - concluse in tono piatto.

- Se... se è perché non ho nulla da offrirti in cambio, io... Ecco... Puoi avere me. - mormorò Lavi avvicinandosi allo scrittoio senza distogliere il suo unico occhio da quelli scuri dell'ufficiale Giapponese.

Kanda trasecolò, e il fatto che l'altro gli aveva appena dato del tu passò in secondo piano.

- Tu cosa? - esclamò incredulo.

- Non ho che il mio corpo da offrirti, quindi... - Kanda lo stroncò immediatamente.

- E' stato Toma a suggerirti una cosa così intelligente, vero? - notando lo sguardo interrogativo di Lavi l'ufficiale Giapponese si spiegò meglio. - L'imbecille che ti ha dato la divisa.

- Uh, no. Mi è stato detto che non hai interesse per le donne, così io ho creduto che... - Lavi avrebbe davvero voluto scusarsi, ma l'altro non lo lasciò finire.

- No. - Kanda serrò la mascella: ancora quelle dannate voci, se solo avesse pescato chi era che le metteva in giro... - Se considero una perdita di tempo correre dietro alle donne non significa che... Oh, maledizione! - Kanda si portò una mano al viso.

Perché mai si stava giustificando con questo idiota poi, aveva dell'incredibile!

_"DEVO LIBERARMI DI LUI," _gridava la sua mente sentendo che il suo già compromesso autocontrollo stava per abbandonarlo.

All'improvviso ebbe un'idea geniale: avrebbe passato la patata bollente al Generale Tiedoll. Così si toglieva due problemi in un sol colpo, il rapporto, e l'idiota. Ma prima...

- Dimmi chi è stato. - ordinò in tono minaccioso, ma ricevette di nuovo uno sguardo interrogativo. - Chi te lo ha detto! - ringhiò Kanda, e Lavi trasalì al nuovo cambio di tono.

- Ah, ecco... Uno studente che era con me in piazza ieri. - mentì Bookman jr, sperando di essere creduto. - Non so chi fosse, raccontavo l'accaduto e... - Kanda lo prese per un braccio, trascinandolo con sé.

- Andiamo, ti porto da qualcuno che può aiutarti. - scattò in tono furioso, costringendo il povero giovane sotto shock a seguirlo.

Persino gli studenti adesso! Se scopriva la fonte molte teste sarebbero cadute, si ripromise Kanda.

.

.

- Mi dispiace! - continuava a lamentarsi Lavi.

- Sta zitto e cammina! - continuava a ripetergli Kanda.

_"Maledizione, se lo dice ancora una volta gli sparo qui in corridoio!", _pensò Kanda esasperato, le dita che si contraevano per l'irritazione mentre camminava con passo rabbioso per il corridoio trascinando un lamentoso Lavi accanto a sé.

Arrivati davanti all'ufficio del Generale Tiedoll Kanda lasciò andare la manica della sua vittima accingendosi a bussare, quando questa parlò di nuovo.

- Davvero Kanda, mi dispiace! - il tono supplichevole che il giovane continuava a tenere irritò Kanda oltre il limite di sopportazione.

- Chiudi quella dannata bocca! - tuonò l'ufficiale Giapponese. - E non prenderti tutta questa confidenza! Devi rivolgerti a me come Herr Kanda, e non intendo ripeterlo una seconda volta!

- Oh, sì certo, _mi dispiace_...

Kanda roteò gli occhi, e stava per strangolare Lavi quando la porta davanti a loro si aprì.

.

.

All'interno dell'ufficio, Tiedoll stava ascoltando il rapporto di un altro ufficiale, quando entrambi gli uomini udirono un alterco piuttosto concitato proprio al di là della porta.

Il Generale sorrise, riconoscendo la voce di Kanda ed immaginando che l'altro dovesse essere il suo attendente visto che rispondeva in giapponese.

Il suo interlocutore si voltò perplesso, non riuscendo a comprendere una sola parola del discorso ma anch'egli immaginando si trattasse del Comandante Kanda, visto che era l'unico ufficiale a non parlare quasi affatto il tedesco.

Con un cenno del capo chiese al Generale Tiedoll il permesso di aprire la porta, e l'uomo dette il proprio assenso annuendo.

.

.

Kanda si voltò di scatto udendo il rumore dietro di sé, e si trovò a fissare il volto perplesso di Howard Link.

- Che sta succedendo? - chiese l'uomo senza scomporsi, fissando Kanda con interesse.

- Niente. - fu la risposta gelida di Kanda. - In ogni caso non ti riguarda.

Gli sguardi dei due ufficiali si incontrarono, e ognuno dei due sostenne quello dell'altro con aria di sfida, entrambi troppo sicuri di sé per concedere qualcosa all'avversario.

Lavi si mosse a disagio, presagendo che sarebbe diventato il bersaglio successivo di quell'uomo con la treccia.

- Chi è questa nuova recluta, non l'ho mai vista prima. - chiese Link accorgendosi solo allora che il giovane accompagnatore di Kanda non era il solito attendente.

Le iridi dell'ufficiale si dilatarono leggermente, e un sottile panico si impadronì di lui: come giustificare la presenza di Lavi?

- Oh, Yuu-kun, entra! - gli arrivò la voce di Tiedoll dall'interno, e Kanda questa volta l'accolse neanche fosse la luce di un faro in una notte senza stelle.

- _CHE_. - il giovane corrugò la fronte al suono del proprio nome, ma fu grato che il Generale l'avesse sollevato dal rispondere a quella domanda, ed entrò senza proferire parola, seguito da Lavi e da un insoddisfatto Howard Link.

.

* * *

Finalmente riesco ad aggiornare! Ma se tutto va bene d'ora in poi gli aggiornamenti saranno regolari... Incrociamo le dita! Mi sto ripetendo, lo so...


	3. Chapter 3: Decisioni

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D .Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace ****NON LEGGETE****!**

**ATTENZIONE!**** Razzismo e violenza! Per restare fedele al periodo storico scelto mi devo adeguare al modo di pensare del tempo, quindi se i riferimenti al Nazismo e alla sua ideologia vi offendono, non leggete. Ci tengo a precisare che non approvo in alcun modo il loro operato, sto solo usando l'ambientazione come sfondo.**

.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Decisioni**_

* * *

.

Il Generale Tiedoll sedeva dietro una pesante scrivania, circondato da mucchi di scartoffie, la tazza del caffè ormai vuota da tempo abbandonata in un angolo tra una pila e l'altra; con ampi gesti delle braccia li invitò ad entrare, un'espressione gioviale sul volto.

- Vedo che mi hai portato la nuova recluta come ti avevo chiesto, bene, bene. - disse l'uomo sorridendo mentre valutava il nuovo arrivato.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, ma non contraddisse il suo superiore.

- Signore, il soldato Michael Der Finder mi ha parlato di un giovane corrispondente alla sua descrizione - si intromise il Comandante Link indicando Lavi - che ha ostacolato Herr Kanda ieri durante il sequestro dei libri. Credo dovrebbe controllare...

- Oh, è tutto a posto Herr Link, il ragazzo è in regola. - affermò Tiedoll sotto lo sguardo strabiliato di Kanda. - Ora se vuoi scusarci, abbiamo delle cose da discutere sul suo assegnamento.

- Ah, certamente... Con permesso Herr General. - l'uomo si inchinò, quindi lasciò la stanza.

Seguendo con lo sguardo Link che usciva, il Giapponese prese nota che avrebbe dovuto spellare vivo quel Michael per aver fatto la spia... Dannatissima recluta assillante!

- Perché? - chiese subito Kanda.

- Bé, non vogliamo che questo povero ragazzo finisca male, vero? - Tiedoll fece loro cenno di sedersi, ma solo Lavi lo fece.

- Non mi ha risposto, Signore. Perché ha mentito? - insistette Kanda.

- Yuu-kun, Herr Link è una persona infida. - l'uomo fece una pausa, fissando Kanda negli occhi con espressione seria. - E sono sicuro che se mi hai portato qui questo ragazzo hai una buona ragione.

Il Giapponese sospirò, avanzando di un passo verso la scrivania del superiore, affiancando Lavi.

- Herr Link diceva il vero. Lui è il nipote del libraio che abbiamo arrestato ieri. - rivelò al Generale senza tanti giri di parole.

- Oh, davvero? - Tiedoll si fece improvvisamente molto interessato alla vicenda, e Kanda si maledisse per aver portato Lavi da lui. Sarebbe finita male, se lo sentiva.

- Sì. - confermò cercando di non apparire irritato dalla curiosità di Tiedoll. - Pare che siano due storici, e si erano mescolati agli Ebrei del ghetto per studiarne il modo di vivere. - Kanda ignorò l'espressione supplice di Lavi, continuando il resoconto dei fatti. - Il vecchio è un fanatico dei libri e si è opposto al sequestro, quindi l'ho fatto arrestare.

- Ed ora ti senti in colpa. - concluse il Generale, annuendo bonariamente.

- No! - scattò subito Kanda, sulla difensiva. - Io ho fatto solo il mio dovere. - precisò serrando i pugni, quindi puntò il dito contro Lavi. - Poi è comparso lui e ci ha raccontato questa storia fantasiosa.

- Tutto qui? - l'ufficiale annuì. Tiedoll sorrise all'altro giovane, spostando totalmente su di lui la sua attenzione. - E tu? Come ti chiami figliolo?

- L-Lavi. - rispose Bookman junior, incerto se usare più quel nome vista la piega che stava prendendo la situazione.

- Oh. Un nome Ebreo. - commentò Tiedoll, pensieroso.

- N-no, non sono Ebreo, che dannato guaio! - gemette Lavi prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

- _CHE_. Sii uomo e dì al Generale quel che hai detto a me. - sibilò Kanda con disprezzo. - Quest'idiota vorrebbe che liberassimo il suo vecchio.

- Yuu-kun, non essere rude e lascialo parlare. - Tiedoll si rivolse al giovane dai capelli rossi con fare paterno. - Coraggio Lavi, come mai sei qui? Non sei un soldato vero?

- Ecco, alcuni studenti che conosco mi hanno consigliato - notò lo sguardo di Kanda che lo fulminava, e modificò quel che stava per sfuggirgli di bocca - di chiedere clemenza al Comandante che aveva prelevato mio nonno, così sono venuto qui.

- Da solo? Che coraggio. - Tiedoll sorrise divertito. - E la divisa?

- Bé... Un soldato mi ha visto spaesato, ed ha chiesto cosa cercassi, e quando gli ho spiegato, lui ha - _ehm_ - detto una cosa come 'non riuscirai mai ad avvicinare Herr Kanda vivo conciato così' e mi ha portato in un posto pieno di divise, dandomene una...

Tiedoll scoppiò a ridere, con sommo disappunto di Kanda e sotto lo sguardo stupito di Lavi.

- Toma, era di sicuro Toma, vero Yuu-kun? - indovinò il Generale tra le lacrime, cercando di porre un freno alle risa.

- L'idiota numero due, sì. - confermò il giovane ufficiale in tono tagliente, incrociando le braccia al petto.

- Lavi, hai documenti con te? - chiese Tiedoll, ora di nuovo serio, riflettendo su come risolvere al meglio quella faccenda aiutando il giovane; questi annuì, porgendo una tessera al Generale. - Ah, sei Italiano. Questo ci aiuta molto.

- Sono... Italiano? - mormorò Lavi, pensando a cosa diavolo avesse combinato il vecchio con i loro documenti.

- Ascolta figliolo, non c'è modo di far liberare tuo nonno se non si dimostra senz'ombra di dubbio che è un fedele suddito del Reich. - Bookman junior sospirò, abbattuto. - Ma se ti arruoli proverai di essere leale alla nazione, ed entro un mese tuo nonno sarebbe discolpato.

Kanda sgranò gli occhi: quell'idiota? Arruolato?

Anche Lavi era senza parole, ma capiva assolutamente la situazione: ormai aveva già addosso la divisa, non faceva poi molta differenza cosa diventava, se la cosa lo manteneva in vita.

- Accetto. - disse semplicemente.

- Ma Generale, non ha senso! - protestò energicamente Kanda, vedendosi già costretto a fargli da balia. - Non sappiamo nemmeno chi sia veramente costui!

- Suvvia Yuu-kun, questo giovane parla perfettamente il giapponese, è perfetto per diventare il tuo attendente personale.

- C-cosa? - Kanda non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Quell'idiota? Ad assillarlo ogni dannatissimo giorno della sua vita?

- Inoltre è Italiano, un alleato. Il suo arruolamento non sarà rigettato. - il Generale agitò la mano con aria condiscendente. - Sai anche il tedesco vero ragazzo? - Lavi annuì. - Benissimo! Allora è deciso.

Kanda scosse la testa sconsolato, mentre il giovane Bookman si chiedeva se i suoi guai fossero finiti o stessero appena per iniziare.

- Sarò al suo servizio quindi? - domandò temendo la risposta.

- Certamente. Gli farai da assistente ed interprete e magari riuscirai anche ad infilargli nella zucca un po' di tedesco! - l'uomo annuì ripetutamente, ed il suo pupillo gli rivolse uno sguardo rovente.

Kanda grugnì un'imprecazione, seguita da una seconda, una terza... Lavi, notando il profondo disappunto del suo futuro superiore, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi incastrato in una situazione più grande di lui, che lasciava presagire unicamente sviluppi spiacevoli.

- Posso andare? - chiese infine il Giapponese.

- Direi di sì, - consentì Tiedoll, strofinandosi il mento con fare pensieroso, come se stesse cercando di riepilogare mentalmente tutte le cose che doveva discutere con Kanda per assicurarsi di non aver tralasciato niente - ma lui viene con te. - aggiunse rivolgendo a Lavi uno dei suoi sorrisi, quindi spostando di nuovo lo sguardo su Kanda. - Da oggi è sotto la tua responsabilità. Occupati delle formalità necessarie, Yuu-kun.

- _CHE_. - digrignando i denti, Kanda afferrò Lavi per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza quasi di peso, ignorandone le lamentose proteste.

Tiedoll li guardò uscire sempre sorridendo, soddisfatto del proprio operato.

.

.

- Dove mi stai portando? - chiese Lavi in tono supplice.

- Sta zitto e cammina. - sibilò Kanda visibilmente furente, strattonando la sua nuova palla al piede.

_"Me e le mie brillanti idee,"_ recriminava tra sé l'ufficiale.

- Ma Yuu... - il giovane dai capelli rossi non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che si ritrovò sbattuto contro il muro più vicino, un braccio dolorosamente piegato dietro la schiena. - AWW! Perché? - gemette pietosamente, confuso.

- Non osare mai più chiamarmi per nome. - gli ruggì contro Kanda, rispondendo in tal modo alla domanda, il volto a pochi millimetri dal quello del giovane per essere sicuro che questi cogliesse la luce letale nei suoi occhi. - _Mai più_, capito?

- Ma il Generale... - protestò debolmente Lavi, ottenendo soltanto che la stretta sul suo braccio si inasprisse.

- Al Generale non posso impedirlo, a te sì. - dichiarò Kanda in tono mortale, aggiungendo l'altra mano a stringergli la gola, e Lavi non dubitò che avrebbe messo in atto quelle minacce.

Tuttavia era più forte di lui, doveva scoprire perché lo infastidiva così essere chiamato per nome.

- Hai un bel nome, è un peccato. - rantolò Lavi, voltandosi, per quanto gli era possibile in quella morsa d'acciaio, a guardare il suo torturatore e rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso.

Risultato? Un altro giro.

Ancora un po' e gli avrebbe spezzato il braccio, eppure il giovane stolto continuava a guardarlo con quell'aria di sfida. Un cambiamento interessante, osservò Kanda compiaciuto.

- Non ti riguarda. Vedi di stare al tuo posto e non avrai guai. Altrimenti... - gli sussurrò all'orecchio sempre più minaccioso.

- Herr Kanda! - chiamò una voce da in fondo il corridoio. - Che succede?

Toma. Maledizione.

- E' tutto a posto. - rispose gelido il Giapponese, lasciando lentamente andare il suo futuro attendente personale. - Stavamo puntualizzando una cosa.

- Oh, Lavi... Vedo che avete già fatto amicizia. - commentò Toma in tedesco, riconoscendo il giovane e scambiando con lui un sorriso complice.

- Già. Siamo amici intimi. - convenne Bookman junior nella stessa lingua e in tono altrettanto ironico, massaggiandosi il braccio offeso.

- Se continuate a parlare tedesco in modo che io non capisca vi farò frustare. - li informò candidamente Kanda.

- Sì, Signore! - scattò sull'attenti Toma, scusandosi nel suo giapponese approssimativo. - Non lo farò più, Signore!

Lavi lo fissò costernato, chiedendosi a quel punto cosa esattamente lo aspettasse.

Era passata la mezzanotte quando infine Lavi fece ritorno al suo alloggio, se così lo poteva definire.

.

.

Cercò di fare meno rumore possibile, ma una volta dentro si accorse che era assolutamente inutile: tutti erano intenti ad adempiere i più disparati compiti e nemmeno si erano accorti del suo arrivo.

- Hey. - salutò il giovane Bookman, avvisando in tal modo che era rientrato.

In molti si voltarono per ricambiare il saluto e chiedere com'era andata, ma si bloccarono raggelati dallo spettacolo che si trovarono di fronte.

- A-Allen... - un ometto con gli occhiali spessi si aggrappò alla manica dell'Inglese, che, percependo la nota di panico nella voce del compagno, si girò subito verso di lui.

- Che ti prende Johnny? - chiese l'albino notando l'espressione terrorizzata dell'amico, e questi gli indicò in direzione di Lavi.

Ad Allen cadde la mascella quando il suo sguardo si posò su Bookman junior.

- Lavi! Che diavolo è successo! - esclamò gesticolando verso l'altro giovane, interrompendo qualunque cosa stesse facendo un attimo prima ed avvicinandosi a lui.

Lavi notò il silenzio che era caduto improvvisamente nella stanza, realizzò che tutti lo stavano fissando, e di riflesso si guardò addosso: "_Oddio, la Divisa!"_

Rise nervosamente grattandosi la nuca, mentre pensava a come giustificare l'accaduto e rassicurarli.

- Ecco, non è come credete...

- Indossi un'uniforme delle SS Lavi, non mi dirai che è uno scherzo o che l'hai rubata! - lo incalzò Allen in tono accusatorio.

- No... - rispose debolmente il giovane dai capelli rossi.

- Sanno che sei qui? - prima ancora che Lavi potesse obiettare, Allen continuò. - Lascia stare, ti avranno senz'altro fatto seguire.

- No, impossibile, solo Yuu sa che vivo nel ghetto, e non... - l'Inglese lo interruppe, sempre più allarmato.

- Chi è questo tizio? - chiese a bruciapelo; vedendo che Lavi abbassava lo sguardo con aria colpevole, Allen fece subito due più due. - Kanda? E' lui? Ti permette di usare il suo nome? - il giovane era allibito da quella scoperta.

- Ehm, sì e no... - confessò Lavi; il suo interlocutore apparve confuso. - Sì, è il nome di Kanda, e no, non mi permette di usarlo, ma ogni tanto mi scappa detto...

- Lavi che significa? Parli di quel Kanda come se foste amici... - il ragazzo albino lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo con forza. - Quell'uomo è un mostro, faresti meglio a stargli lontano! Invece? Vuoi spiegarmi?

- A me non sembra che Kanda sia terribile come dici... - obiettò Lavi, subito sulla difensiva. _"Certo, se si ignora la sua tendenza a diventare violento,"_ aggiunse mentalmente.

- Lavi! Ti prende in giro, ti sta usando! - lo mise di nuovo in guardia Allen, sperando di riuscire a farlo ragionare questa volta, e il giovane dai capelli rossi sollevò lentamente il capo a guardarlo.

- Non sono sicuro. - rispose; a quelle parole Allen scosse il capo con aria rassegnata, ma Lavi continuò. - Ciò di cui invece sono certo è che non avevo altra scelta per far liberare mio nonno.

- Non capisco. - il giovane albino temeva di ascoltare quel che l'altro gli avrebbe risposto, ma pose ugualmente la domanda. - Dove vuoi arrivare?

- Dovevo dimostrare la mia fedeltà al regime, mi sono arruolato Allen. - l'Inglese lo fissò a bocca aperta, era peggio di quel che pensava. Molto peggio. - Non fare quella faccia, sai anche tu che è così. Ora le accuse cadranno.

- Non ci contare. - Allen scosse il capo, guardandolo come si fa con un povero illuso.

- Sono l'attendente personale di Kanda, non hanno motivo di dubitare di me. Riuscirò a far liberare il mio vecchio.

- Kanda ha voluto... - mormorò Allen.

- No, mi ha assegnato a lui il Generale Tiedoll. In realtà a Yuu non sono affatto simpatico... - si strinse nelle spalle. - Non ho potuto evitarlo, è la mia unica speranza.

- Finirai nei guai Lavi. - Allen scambiò occhiate eloquenti con tutti gli altri presenti. - Domani non ci troverai più qui. Spero per te che ciò che hai fatto serva a qualcosa.

La sera dopo, al suo ritorno, Lavi trovò l'appartamento vuoto.

.

.

Kanda si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava nella sua nuova palla al piede, perché.. la suddetta seccatura quella mattina non era affatto seccante. Per la precisione, non aveva proferito parola da che era entrato nel suo ufficio con dei documenti da visionare.

L'ufficiale era rimasto molto sorpreso di riceverli in giapponese, e si domandava come avesse fatto Lavi a trascriverli in così breve tempo. Ora il giovane era in piedi alle sue spalle, immobile, in attesa che finisse di leggere, e Kanda trovava la cosa estremamente irritante.

- _CHE_. - sbottò esasperato dal prolungarsi del silenzio. - Allora?

- C-come? - Lavi trasalì, colto di sorpresa dalla domanda.

- Sei distratto. Deconcentrato. - il Giapponese incontrò lo sguardo del suo attendente, e vi lesse incertezza. - La vita privata è affar tuo, ma se influenza il tuo rendimento allora diventa anche mio. - Lavi distolse lo sguardo mordendosi un labbro, ma non rispose. - Se non vuoi dirmi qual'è il problema perché temi di essere punito, prometto di non farlo. - Kanda sospirò, smise di prestare attenzione ai documenti e tirò indietro la sedia intenzionato ad alzarsi.

- Non ho più un posto dove stare. - disse semplicemente il giovane. - O meglio, sono rimasto solo e credo che dovrò andarmene da dove vivevo, non posso più permettermelo.

- Capisco. - Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio. - I tuoi amici studenti sono scappati appena vista la divisa. - Lavi annuì, l'espressione triste. - Allora puoi fare a meno di loro, non ti erano affatto amici.

Il commento dell'ufficiale sorprese molto il giovane Bookman, non credeva avesse considerazione per i sentimenti degli altri, amicizia inclusa.

- Ritengo che una sessione di addestramento ti possa giovare. Seguimi. - senza aspettare risposta Kanda si alzò guadagnando la porta. - Risolveremo la questione alloggio più tardi. - aggiunse mentre uscivano.

.

.

Lavi non aveva mai faticato tanto in vita sua. Non si aspettava che il Giapponese intendesse insegnargli i rudimenti del combattimento corpo a corpo, ma doveva dargli ragione: ora si sentiva molto meglio.

Inoltre, sembrava che Kanda avesse apprezzato molto il suo impegno, a giudicare dal ghigno soddisfatto che gli incurvava appena le labbra.

Altrettanto soddisfatto era stato il loro pubblico, tutte le reclute avevano smesso di esercitarsi per guardarli, e Lavi immaginava che avrebbero avuto materiale su cui sparlare per mesi; non dovevano aver visto spesso - vale a dire MAI - il loro Comandante addestrare personalmente una recluta...

Fuori dalle docce, Kanda riprese distrattamente l'argomento 'alloggio' mentre si asciugavano.

- Appena sei pronto andiamo a prendere le tue cose. - stabilì l'ufficiale, senza neanche degnarsi di chiedere il parere dell'attendente. - Starai nel dormitorio con le altre reclute.

- Ah... Ecco... - Lavi lo guardò imbarazzato non sapendo come rifiutare.

- Che c'è? - sbuffò il Giapponese visibilmente irritato.

- Io ho... molti libri. - Bookman junior vide che il suo superiore sembrava quasi divertito da quella confessione.

- Certo, rari e preziosi. Li terrai nel mio ufficio per ora, insieme a tutto ciò che hai di valore. - Kanda immaginava che ci fossero in mezzo molti titoli 'proibiti' ma non gli importava affatto.

- Grazie. - Lavi gli sorrise, lieto di poter conservare al sicuro le cose del suo mentore fino al ritorno di quest'ultimo.

- Non ringraziarmi. Lo faccio solo perché mi sei utile. - precisò Kanda in tono piatto, stringendosi nelle spalle. Ma Lavi ormai si era convinto che il giovane Giapponese non fosse così spietato come voleva far credere a tutti, quindi non smise di sorridergli.

Kanda sbuffò seccato dall'atteggiamento sempre così informale dell'attendente, facendogli cenno di seguirlo appena furono pronti.

.

.

Allen vide un'auto delle SS fermarsi davanti al loro ex-rifugio, e sebbene si aspettasse una cosa del genere, rimase scioccato nel vederne scendere Kanda in persona, seguito obbedientemente da Lavi, mentre l'autista aspettava a motore acceso.

Osservò mentre entravano, ed aspettò pazientemente di vedere cosa succedeva: dopo nemmeno mezz'ora Kanda e Lavi uscirono, e quest'ultimo aveva con sé una valigia. Poi l'autista scese e caricò nel bagagliaio tre scatoloni, che l'Inglese era sicuro dovessero contenere i libri di Bookman.

E così Lavi era passato completamente al nemico. Kanda l'aveva plagiato senza difficoltà, rifletté il ragazzo albino mentre faceva cenno al compagno accanto a sé di avvisare Johnny. L'uomo, che rispondeva al nome di Tup annuì e corse via, per quanto la sua stazza gli permettesse di fare.

Lavi sembrava davvero in confidenza con quel Kanda, da come gli sorrideva e gli parlava e lui lo lasciava fare, il che aveva dell'incredibile considerato che l'ufficiale delle SS era famoso per non fidarsi di nessuno e non legare con nessuno.

Allen sospirò. Forse Lavi era più bravo di quel che credeva a farsi benvolere dal prossimo, e la cosa poteva tornargli molto utile. Con un ghigno soddisfatto abbandonò la sua postazione di guardia, non appena la camionetta militare fu ripartita.


	4. Chapter 4: Doppio Gioco

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.******  
**

* * *

.

Questo capitolo di "From Doomsday to Doomsday" è pubblicato per il **LAVIYU FESTIVAL**!

.

Benvenuti al _LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua seconda edizione!

.

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento ha un programma con anche contest legati alla coppia, trovate il link alla discussione ufficiale nel mio profilo, e nella discussione il link al sito ufficiale Inglese dell'evento con il programma completo.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter**** 4 – Doppio Gioco**

.

.

La mattina seguente Lavi riorganizzò completamente l'ufficio di Kanda, mentre l'ufficiale terminava di analizzare i documenti che aveva lasciato in sospeso dal giorno prima.

O almeno, tentava disperatamente di studiarli; con uno iperattivo come Lavi intorno, Kanda si rese ben presto conto che era impossibile concentrarsi su qualcosa per più di cinque minuti consecutivi, prima che questi lo chiamasse per chiedergli un parere o più semplicemente iniziasse a parlargli di sé e del suo lavoro prima di conoscerlo.

- Devo lasciarli negli scatoloni? - esordì all'improvviso il giovane, indicando tre grossi pacchi ammucchiati nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta, i quali contenevano le cose prelevate nel suo ex-appartamento. Aveva appena terminato di sistemare tutti i libri (che erano assai pochi in verità) presenti nella stanza, creando un intero vano libero nello scaffale.

- Scegli quelli che ti pare fino a riempire il dannato buco, ma fallo in silenzio. - Kanda espirò rumorosamente scoccandogli un'occhiata irritata, poggiando poi un gomito sul bordo della scrivania e la fronte sul palmo aperto della mano, tentando di tornare a focalizzare l'attenzione sul lavoro.

Lavi si affrettò ad obbedire, sorridendo tuttavia al suo giovane superiore con aria speranzosa.

- Yuu, posso spostare anche questi? - chiese ancora, mostrando a Kanda un mucchio di fascicoli accatastati sopra e di fianco ai numerosi manuali di regolamenti militari, il sorriso accattivante di cui era così prodigo di nuovo stampato sul volto.

- Possibile che tu non riesca a stare a bocca chiusa per almeno due minuti consecutivi? - scattò Kanda con un gesto rabbioso, spazzando le carte dalla scrivania e mandandole a spargersi in terra sotto lo sguardo mortificato di Lavi.

- Ma Yuu... - cercò di giustificarsi il giovane, ottenendo solo che Kanda si alzasse dalla sedia sbattendo con violenza entrambi i pugni sulla scrivania, facendolo sussultare per la brutalità di quella reazione.

- Ti ho già mostrato cosa può succederti se continui ad usare il mio nome, o sbaglio? - sibilò Kanda in tono mortale, trapassandolo con lo sguardo. Lavi deglutì a fatica, annuendo più volte.

- O-OK... Ricevuto... - balbettò raggelato, grattandosi nervosamente la chioma ribelle. Yuu sapeva davvero essere terrificante a volte. Rimase impalato a fissarlo mentre il giovane ufficiale tornava a sedersi come se nulla fosse accaduto, freddo e scostante come pochi attimi prima.

- Raccogli quei documenti. - ordinò quindi all'attendente con noncuranza.

Lavi ubbidì in silenzio, porgendoglieli e tornando poi ad occuparsi del riordino senza più proferire parola, dedicandosi questa volta allo schedario dell'ufficiale Giapponese.

Il giorno dopo comparve un nuovo scaffale nell'ufficio di Kanda, con tanto di sportelli e serratura, e grande abbastanza da contenere tutti i volumi appartenuti al vecchio Bookman, ora gli unici averi rimasti a Lavi di suo nonno.

Il giovane si avvicinò al mobile con reverenza, toccandolo come se non credesse a ciò che vedeva il suo unico occhio, quasi si aspettasse che non fosse reale; poi di scatto si voltò verso Kanda, allargando le braccia.

- Grazie, Yuu! - esclamò cercando di abbracciarlo, e ricevendo un gancio allo stomaco in risposta. Lavi si aggrappò all'ufficiale Giapponese ridendo di cuore, quasi il pugno appena incassato non l'avesse per nulla raggiunto.

- TCH! Sei un caso senza speranza, - sentenziò Kanda cercando di divincolarsi – lasciami andare immediatamente o ti farò _molto male_, è una promessa!

Lavi si scostò da lui lentamente, sorreggendosi alle sue spalle per un momento, per poi barcollare indietreggiando di un passo, il braccio destro premuto contro lo stomaco. Ma il sorriso accattivante era ancora lì, notò Kanda con incredulo stupore. Quel giovane era una causa persa, insegnargli un minimo di disciplina pareva davvero un impresa impossibile.

.

Quei sommovimenti continuarono per l'intera settimana, suscitando la curiosità di tutti. Ognuna delle reclute era ansiosa di conoscere il nuovo attendente del loro Comandante Giapponese, sicura che non sarebbe durato più di due giorni, e trovandosi estremamente contrariata nello scoprire suo malgrado che aveva torto quando l'ex-attendente del Comandante, una recluta che tutti conoscevano soltanto come Michael, passava ad incassare i soldi della scommessa...

Sebbene non la smettesse un attimo di parlare, Kanda trovava che il giovane dai capelli rossi avesse le qualità necessarie per riuscire nel suo lavoro, pur mancando totalmente di disciplina: metodico, preciso, veloce, istruito. Anche intelligente, benché si comportasse tutto il tempo come un idiota, cosa cui ormai il Giapponese si era rassegnato, visto che si accompagnava anche al sottufficiale che ogni tanto gli aveva fatto da interprete, Toma Sucher.

"_Coppia perfetta di idioti,"_ pensò scuotendo il capo.

- Yuu, questo dove lo metto? - provenne in quel momento dall'unico presente dei due sopracitati idioti.

Kanda sollevò di scatto il viso e contestualmente un sopracciglio, scoccandogli uno sguardo omicida, ma l'altro invece che tremare gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi disarmanti.

Un'altra cosa cui doveva arrendersi: Lavi non avrebbe mai smesso di chiamarlo per nome.

In quel momento entrò Toma portando la notizia che la Gestapo aveva sequestrato molte tonnellate di libri riguardanti il marxismo, destinati anch'essi ad essere bruciati.

Era il 22 Maggio 1933.

.

.

Lavi si era perfettamente adattato al nuovo stile di vita, e dopo il primo traumatico impatto con la camerata di reclute cui era stato assegnato, vivere promiscuamente con tutte quelle persone ora non gli sembrava più così terribile, anzi si era fatto anche alcuni amici fra quei soldati.

Con due di loro in particolare si intratteneva spesso, un Tedesco dall'aria schiva con cui giocava a scacchi ed un Rumeno piuttosto ingenuo cui vinceva quasi ogni volta metà paga a poker, per poi puntualmente rendergliene buona parte impietosito dai piagnistei del giovane.

Proprio con quest'ultimo Lavi si trovava particolarmente a suo agio, forse perché non si curava affatto di chi fosse o agli ordini di chi servisse, quindi non poneva mai domande su Kanda o sui compiti che questi gli affidava.

Inoltre il giovane Rumeno gli era molto simpatico anche per l'aspetto bizzarro che ricordava il classico vampiro Transilvano, motivo per cui Lavi ad un certo punto gli affibbiò il nomignolo 'Herr Vampir'.

Tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi fino a quando gli immigrati dai paesi adiacenti la Germania sarebbero rimasti benvoluti all'interno del sistema, se come tutti sembravano credere il Nazismo si stava orientando all'intolleranza assoluta verso tutti i non Tedeschi.

Purtroppo le cose non erano andate affatto come Lavi sperava, e dal giorno in cui si era arruolato non era riuscito ad avere una singola notizia sul nonno adottivo; il vecchio Bookman sembrava svanito nel nulla, inghiottito dalla burocrazia del Reich a sentire il Generale Tiedoll.

Ma Kanda era stato molto diretto con lui, rivelandogli senza tanti giri di parole che la difficoltà di rintracciare il nonno era senza alcun dubbio dovuta all'inimicizia tra lui ed un altro Comandante delle SS, che a suo avviso si era adoperato perché si perdesse ogni traccia dell'anziano studioso; ed aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro.

Neanche il Generale Tiedoll era riuscito a farsi dire dove lo avessero rinchiuso. Sembrava davvero che quel Link avesse amicizie molto potenti fra le alte sfere.

- Yuu? - la voce di Lavi riscosse Kanda, spezzandone la concentrazione, ed il giovane sollevò la testa dai documenti che stava esaminando, l'espressione contrariata ed un sopracciglio sollevato come sempre nell'udir pronunciare il proprio nome.

- Che c'è adesso? - rispose in tono seccato, rivolgendo al suo attendente uno sguardo truce, aspettandosi ancora qualche richiesta assurda o che il giovane iniziasse a raccontargli cose che lui non voleva ascoltare.

- Pensi che mio nonno sia morto? - chiese invece Lavi in tono triste, lasciando Kanda sconcertato, e soprattutto senza alcuna risposta da dare.

- E' possibile. - ammise l'ufficiale in tono calmo, come se parlasse del tempo. Il volto di Lavi non mostrò reazione, ma gli angoli della bocca gli si incurvarono in una smorfia amara.

- Già... - il giovane annuì e si voltò, tornando a rovistare fra i libri sullo scaffale pretendendo di cercare qualcosa. Kanda sospirò, alzandosi in piedi, attirando in tal modo di nuovo su di sé l'attenzione del giovane Bookman.

- Credimi, sto facendo quanto in mio potere per rintracciarlo, ma tuo nonno sembra essere sparito senza lasciare traccia. - fece una pausa, incontrando lo sguardo triste di Lavi; poi sollevò una mano chiusa a pugno con fare irritato, quasi volesse colpire qualcuno a lui ben noto violentemente con essa. – Persino i soldati che lo hanno portato qui al comando delle SS non sanno dire che fine abbia fatto dopo. O almeno giurano di non saperlo.

- E tu... sei convinto sia opera di quel Link? - azzardò di chiedere Lavi, sebbene timoroso della possibile reazione del suo Comandante a quella domanda.

- Mi sta sfidando, quel maledetto! - scattò Kanda con ira, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania col solo risultato di gettare in terra metà dei documenti che stava studiando. - Ma non può nasconderlo per sempre, qualcuno parlerà prima o poi!

Lavi sorrise, raccogliendo le carte dal pavimento e riconsegnandole fra le mani di Kanda, che lo fissò per un attimo con sorpresa, rendendosi conto di aver appena ammesso di essersi preso molto a cuore l'intera faccenda.

- Grazie. - disse Lavi in tono pacato. - Se non hai bisogno d'altro torno ad occuparmi delle traduzioni per la riunione di domani.

L'ufficiale Giapponese fece un cenno affermativo col capo, seguendo il giovane con lo sguardo mentre lasciava la stanza.

.

.

Quella sera nel dormitorio Lavi si accingeva a spogliarsi per prepararsi ad andare a dormire, la sua espressione solitamente allegra rimpiazzata da una corrucciata.

Si era appena seduto sulla branda, completamente assorto nei propri pensieri, quando gli si avvicinarono due dei soldati con cui aveva legato meglio, apparentemente sul piede di partenza a giudicare dal bagaglio che portavano con loro.

- Notizie di Bookman? - chiese il più basso dei due, un giovane mingherlino dai lineamenti affilati e dal naso prominente. Questi era di origini Turche a quel che diceva, ma la sua famiglia risiedeva in Germania da prima della sua nascita, così lui aveva accettato di buon grado l'arruolamento. - Ti vedo piuttosto abbattuto, ragazzo! - il soldato gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo addolorato.

- No. - sospirò, rivolgendo ai due amici un sorriso triste. Si strinse nelle spalle. - Yuu dice che potrebbe essere morto. - rivelò quindi con una nota di amarezza nella voce.

- Se insisti a chiamare Herr Kanda per nome uno di questi giorni ti farà frustare. - commentò il giovane magro, ridacchiando con fare allusivo.

- Daysha! - esclamò l'altro soldato, quest'ultimo di origini Austriache, un uomo alto e corpulento ma dall'espressione gentile, strattonando il compagno con aria di rimprovero. - Ti pare il caso di dire una cosa del genere in un momento come questo? - il soldato che rispondeva al nome di Daysha si voltò verso di lui allargando le mani con fare innocente.

- Cercavo solo di tirarlo su di morale. - si difese, tornando poi a rivolgersi a Lavi. - Ehi, su con la vita, amico mio! Herr Kanda esagera sempre, non devi pensare subito al peggio. - assestò all'amico una pacca sulla spalla, cercando di scuoterlo da quello stato di prostrazione. - Lo troverà vedrai.

Lavi annuì lentamente e si alzò in piedi, in attesa di sapere dove fossero diretti i due soldati e per quanto tempo sarebbero stati via.

- Ci proverò. - promise cercando di sembrare convincente, e fallendo a metà. - E' difficile per me vivere in questo ambiente, non sono tagliato per la vita militare. - sorrise ancora, questa volta con maggior convinzione, e Daysha restituì il sorriso, soddisfatto del proprio operato.

- Purtroppo dobbiamo separarci, ma sono sicuro che potremo vederci ugualmente di tanto in tanto, e magari organizzare qualche bella partita a carte. - disse il soldato mingherlino abbracciando l'amico.

Lavi lo fissò sorpreso, la confusione che si faceva strada sul suo volto stanco.

- Volevamo salutarti prima di spostarci. - spiegò Daysha, toccandogli il mento con il pugno chiuso in un gesto giocoso. - E raccomandarti di avere cura di te.

- Siamo stati promossi. Siamo Caporali ora. - rivelò l'altro soldato, annuendo in risposta alla domanda inespressa di Lavi. - Ci trasferiamo nelle camerate dei sottufficiali. Ma resteremo in contatto, è una promessa. Se avrai bisogno di noi potrai sempre contare sul nostro aiuto. - anche il giovane più alto abbracciò l'amico, quindi i tre si congedarono, e Lavi sedette nuovamente sulla branda, guardandoli allontanarsi.

.

Appena fuori portata d'orecchio, Daysha rivolse al compagno la domanda che gli ballava nella testa dal momento in cui Lavi aveva detto loro di Bookman.

- Marie. Anche tu pensi che Bookman sia morto vero? - l'altro giovane dette un cenno d'assenso col capo, l'espressione grave. - Ci avrei scommesso, sei un grosso bugiardo, sai? - Daysha lo fissò sollevando un sopracciglio con evidente aria d'accusa.

- Non sono io quello che gli ha dato false speranze. - protestò Marie in tono pacato. - Povero Lavi, dovremmo accennare la cosa al Generale Tiedoll, magari potrebbe dare una mano al Comandante Kanda. - i due sottufficiali scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente, e Daysha concordò in pieno, sebbene con qualche perplessità in più dell'amico.

- Non ci vuole un genio ad immaginare chi c'è dietro la sparizione del nonno di Lavi. - il giovane si strofinò il mento con fare pensoso, dondolando la borsa contenente i suoi pochi averi nell'altra mano, mentre entrambi i soldati continuavano a camminare verso il loro nuovo dormitorio. - Herr Link è un uomo pericoloso, si dice che abbia amicizie molto in alto tra i vertici del Reich. Herr Kanda farà bene ad essere prudente.

- Tutti noi faremo meglio ad esserlo. - sottolineò Marie in tono preoccupato. - Molto prudenti.

.

.

Di nuovo solo con i suoi pensieri, Lavi prese distrattamente in mano uno dei pochi libri che aveva potuto portare con sé nel dormitorio, intenzionato a leggerlo finché non fosse stato ordinato lo spegnere le luci.

Lo aprì con attenzione, sfogliando le prime pagine ed immergendosi con interesse nella lettura; il volume trattava dei miti Greci, un argomento che Lavi amava particolarmente, ed il giovane si soffermò a lungo sulle leggende relative alle costellazioni.

La nascita dei segni Zodiacali lo aveva sempre affascinato. Rileggeva ogni volta con piacere quegli argomenti, sognando gli eroi che avevano preso parte agli eventi, immaginando ogni singolo dettaglio con estrema precisione.

Stanco, afferrò la sottile striscia di stoffa che faceva da segnalibro, per spostarla sulla pagina cui era arrivato e poi riporre il volume, intenzionato a mettersi a dormire, quando un foglio cadde dal suo interno.

Lavi lo osservò con curiosità, chiedendosi che genere di appunti potesse aver lasciato nel libro, e restando sconcertato dalla scoperta che fece: il foglio era un messaggio di Allen.

"Cerca il Sagittario," era scritto in stampatello su di esso, ed un'immagine del Centauro celeste nell'atto di tendere l'arco verso le stelle che lo circondavano era disegnata con perizia al suo centro.

Aveva tutta l'aria di essere il volantino pubblicitario di un qualche locale, ma non c'erano riferimenti a nessun indirizzo; certo era che Allen stava cercando di indicargli il luogo dove poterlo incontrare, senza rischiare che chiunque avesse aperto quel libro lo scoprisse.

Tuttavia anche lui per il momento brancolava nel buio. La seconda frase che campeggiava intorno al disegno poi era ancora più criptica: "Il fuoco degli astri indica il tuo destino".

Cosa cercava di suggerirgli con quelle parole? Giusto in quel momento fu ordinato lo 'spegnere le luci' e l'analisi di qualunque cosa si agitasse ora nella mente di Lavi dovette necessariamente essere rimandata al giorno seguente.

Il giovane richiuse il libro con il volantino al suo interno e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte per concedersi un meritato riposo.

.

.

Strani sogni si impadronirono del subconscio di Lavi quella notte, e si ritrovò trafitto dalla freccia del Sagittario del cui mito aveva letto nel libro; la creatura gli si era avvicinata con fare amichevole come se lo conoscesse, ed improvvisamente non aveva più quattro zampe ma due ricoperte di corta pelliccia, come fosse piuttosto un satiro, e brandiva il suo arco contro di lui.

Il volto dell'arciere fu illuminato dalla luce e Lavi riconobbe in lui Allen, che gli sorrideva con fare rassicurante, e con quel sorriso sulle labbra tese l'arco, scoccando una freccia che gli si conficcò nel cuore; poi la massa biancastra dei capelli del giovane si mutò in criniera, e la sua figura divenne completamente equina, uno stallone bianco, con... con un corno in fronte... e lo calpestò.

Lavi si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore ma lieto che si fosse trattato solo di un brutto incubo; si passò una mano sulla fronte, riadagiandosi poi lentamente sulla branda, il respiro irregolare ed il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.

Il messaggio di Allen era una trappola, ne era certo, ed il sogno gli suggeriva la medesima conclusione; tuttavia il giovane era deciso a decifrarlo e ad incontrare l'ex-amico. Magari nel suo ambiente qualcuno poteva aver avuto notizie dell'attuale luogo di prigionia in cui era tenuto suo nonno.

La giornata passò fra l'interminabile riunione dei vertici delle SS, in cui si decisero misure di sicurezza da adottare per prevenire manifestazioni popolari contro il Reich, visti i recenti disordini dovuti all'ordine di scioglimento dei partiti facenti parte del sistema elettorale dell'ormai defunta repubblica di Weimar, e l'organizzazione delle forze che avrebbero messo in atto tali misure.

Lavi quindi non ebbe un solo istante per riflettere sul misterioso volantino ed il suo invito a cercare il Sagittario. Così quando a sera rientrò nella camerata era piuttosto impaziente di studiarne immagine e frasi. Il fuoco degli astri, a cosa mai poteva riferirsi?

- Ehi, Lavi! Stando al servizio del Comandante Kanda ti sei ridotto a leggere l'Oroscopo? - lo canzonò un'altra recluta vedendo che fissava rapito l'immagine sul volantino. - Brucia quella roba, è meglio, ti spillano solo soldi!

_Brucia... _La parola echeggiò nella mente di Lavi come il responso di un oracolo, ed il giovane si riscosse all'istante, l'unico occhio esageratamente aperto a causa della rivelazione che lo aveva appena colpito.

- Oh, era giusto quello che stavo per fare! - rispose ridacchiando, grattandosi con fare impacciato la nuca; immediatamente dopo frugava tra le sue cose sotto la branda alla ricerca di una candela.

Avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito, uno come Allen non poteva che ricorrere a quel tipo di protezione per un eventuale messaggio! Semplice, ma allo stesso tempo insospettabile, proprio perché troppo stupido come metodo per far filtrare informazioni in codice...

Trovata la candela l'accese senza curarsi se qualcuno lo stesse osservando, e posizionò il foglio sulla fiamma, badando bene che ne venisse lambito ma non arso, e presto delle scritte blu apparvero fra le stelle attorno alla figura del Sagittario. Inchiostro simpatico, proprio come sospettava!

Memorizzò al volo l'indirizzo indicato e spense la candela, nascondendo di nuovo il volantino nel libro; l'indomani che aveva la mattinata libera si sarebbe recato in quel posto.

.

.

Lavi vagava ormai da più di un'ora per il quartiere segnalato nel messaggio, ma del fantomatico locale con le insegne del Sagittario nemmeno l'ombra. Eppure era sicuro di non sbagliare, il posto era certamente quello, anche se l'indirizzo non era preciso, il ritrovo di Allen ed i suoi amici doveva essere nei paraggi; si trattava _solo_ di trovarlo, certo...

Mentre quei pensieri gli affollavano la mente, il giovane passò davanti ad una vetrata semi-opaca dal colore biancastro, sulla quale dei guizzi di azzurro attirarono la sua attenzione. Si voltò di scatto a guardarla meglio.

Alla sua sinistra, su quella vetrina, c'erano proprio dipinte delle stelle, anche se non riusciva a dire se formassero o meno una qualche costellazione; tuttavia le linee fra loro suggerivano un qualcosa d'altro, e Lavi si allontanò di qualche passo per avere una visuale intera del pannello.

A volte l'occhio cieco era una limitazione davvero seccante, quando le superfici da osservare erano così grandi! La figura che si distingueva sfumata fra le stelle era proprio quella riprodotta sul volantino: il centauro che tendeva l'arco, simbolo astrale del Sagittario.

L'aveva trovato, quello era il posto. Tuttavia non sembrava un locale dove radunarsi, era una bottega comune; Lavi entrò ostentando indifferenza, e si ritrovò dentro una panetteria. Sebbene fosse assai sorpreso della cosa non lo dette minimamente a vedere, fingendo di osservare le varie specialità prodotte dal fornaio che gestiva il negozio, e dopo alcuni minuti che era entrato si avvicinò al bancone per chiedere cautamente informazioni.

L'uomo dall'aspetto bizzarro che lo accolse non poteva in alcun modo essere Tedesco, con un tono di carnagione così scuro, la pettinatura insolita che gli separava i capelli in due code basse, bendate strettamente per quasi l'intera lunghezza, ed il chakra rosso che aveva dipinto in fronte. Il tutto era completato da un paio di occhiali scuri dalla forma improbabile, quasi fossero il frutto della mente malata di Komui; quindi forse era nel posto giusto dopotutto, valeva la pena tentare.

- Salve. Mi hanno indirizzato qui per parlare con una persona, un certo Allen Walker. - affermò Lavi una volta rimasto il solo avventore nel negozio.

L'uomo, che presumibilmente aveva origini indiane secondo le conoscenze del giovane Bookman, cambiò subito espressione, smettendo di sorridere e squadrandolo da capo a piedi.

- Non conosco nessuno con quel nome, mi dispiace ragazzo. - rispose il panettiere appoggiando un gomito sulla sommità del vetro che proteggeva il suo bancone e reclinando il viso ad incontrare il pugno chiuso, il sorriso sornione che gli ricompariva sulle labbra.

- E' sicuro? - Lavi gli mostrò il volantino, e l'uomo sollevò un sopracciglio. - Allen mi ha mandato questo con le indicazioni per arrivare qui. - spiegò ancora sperando di farsi riconoscere, in caso la reticenza del suo interlocutore fosse dovuta al sospetto che potesse essere della polizia del Reich.

- Ammetto che somiglia al disegno sul mio vetro, ma non ho mai visto prima quel volantino, ragazzo mio. - insistette il panettiere senza cambiare posa od espressione. Lavi sospirò, non ne avrebbe mai cavato nulla. Borbottò un grazie, voltandosi per lasciare il negozio, inseguito dalla voce sinuosa dell'asiatico che rispondeva allegramente. - Però torna a trovarmi se ripassi di qua!

L'uomo seguì Lavi allontanarsi finché non fu fuori visuale, quindi chiuse la porta a chiave e scomparve nel retrobottega.

.

Appena fuori, Lavi sospirò di nuovo. Era stato un autentico buco nell'acqua, eppure il luogo non poteva che essere quello, ne era assolutamente certo. Forse nel negozio lavoravano più persone e quell'uomo non era il panettiere _giusto_ cui rivolgere quella particolare domanda...

Il giovane si fermò, osservando ancora il Sagittario sul foglio spiegazzato ed il suo enigmatico messaggio, quando il tocco improvviso di una mano che gli afferrava la spalla gli fece quasi fermare il cuore per lo spavento.

- Lavi! Quanto tempo! - l'apostrofò una voce appena affannata in tono mellifluo.

Di riflesso Lavi si strinse i pugni al petto, accartocciando involontariamente il volantino, e si voltò a guardare il proprietario di quella voce dal suono così familiare; il suo unico occhio incontrò quelli azzurro ghiaccio di Allen Walker, che lo fissava sorridendo con aria angelica, come se nulla degli ultimi eventi fosse mai accaduto.

- Allen. - esclamò il giovane Bookman sorpreso, scrollandosi di dosso con decisione la mano del ragazzetto albino. Questi si piegò su sé stesso, appoggiando le mani poco sopra le ginocchia, boccheggiando: sembrava avesse corso a perdifiato per raggiungerlo. Il giovane Inglese si scostò una ciocca di quei suoi capelli bianchi dal viso, annuendo di rimando. - Ti ha avvisato il panettiere, è così, vero? Il posto era quello quindi.

- E chi lo sa, potrei averti incontrato per caso. - rispose Allen raddrizzandosi, il respiro ora quasi regolare. Si strinse nelle spalle con studiata noncuranza, ma il suo sorriso accattivante la diceva lunga sul fatto che mentiva. - Come mai hai deciso di venirmi a cercare? - domandò in tono casuale, ma con una luce negli occhi che tradiva estremo interesse per la cosa.

- Possiamo parlarne in un posto più privato? - propose Lavi, cui il Tedesco piuttosto stentato di Allen dava sempre l'impressione che il giovane nascondesse qualcosa; in privato avrebbero potuto parlare Inglese, così lui sarebbe stato in grado di individuare meglio verità e bugie.

- Seguimi. - gli fece cenno Allen incamminandosi.


	5. Chapter 5: Notizie

**DISCLAIMER****:**** non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE**_ YAOI_** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

**HAPPY****BIRTHDAY**** LAVI!**

* * *

.

Questo capitolo di "FromDoomsdaytoDoomsday" è il mio regalo di compleanno per Lavi!

Ed ovviamente è anche per il **LAVIYU FESTIVAL, **che purtroppo con oggi si conclude!

Salutiamo il _LaviYu Festival_, che ci ha accompagnato anche quest'anno partendo dal compleanno di Kanda, il 6 Giugno, culminando nel LaviYuu day, esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze l'8 di Luglio, e che termina con oggi, 10 di Agosto, giorno del compleanno di Lavi.

All'anno prossimo quindi!

.

* * *

.

**Chapter****5: Notizie**

.

.

Il locale in cui Allen lo condusse sembrava un night club privato, uno di quei posti in cui calata la sera la gente giocava d'azzardo tra un numero di cabaret di bassa lega e l'altro, bevendo e fumando fino a stramazzare in terra privi di sensi, o su quei tavolacci sporchi. Il posto era fornito anche di salette private, il cui utilizzo non era difficile da immaginare, ed Allen lo introdusse in una di queste, sedendosi di fronte a lui subito dopo.

- Qui possiamo parlare indisturbati. - esordì il ragazzo albino in inglese. - Allora, cosa ti ha spinto a correre questo rischio? - il suo tono era sinceramente incuriosito, quasi sorpreso, notò immediatamente Lavi, come se si fosse aspettato di non rivederlo mai più, nonostante gli avesse lasciato quel messaggio in codice per permettergli di trovarlo.

- Mio nonno. - ammise subito, andando dritto al punto senza perdersi in inutili giri di parole. - Mi chiedevo se tu ne avessi avuto notizie, o se fossi in grado di ottenerne. - la meraviglia sul volto di Allen aumentò notevolmente, e la sua espressione si fece quasi beffarda.

- Che c'è, il tuo Comandante Kanda ti ha scaricato dopo averti arruolato con l'inganno? - esclamò in tono divertito, appoggiandosi su un gomito; insinuazione che,per qualche assurdo motivo di cui al momento a Lavi sfuggiva la natura, lo irritò al punto che desiderò chiudere la bocca dell'albino con un pugno.

- Yuu ha... - notando il sorrisetto che era comparso sulle labbra di quest'ultimo sentendogli pronunciare quel nome, Lavi si corresse immediatamente. - Il Comandante Kanda ha fatto il possibile, ma c'è un altro ufficiale delle SS che lo ostacola. - rivelò sospirando; Allen smise subito di sogghignare, improvvisamente in allarme. - Un certo Howard Link, è stato lui a far trasferire mio nonno chissà dove, a causa della sua antipatia verso Y-Kanda. - Lavi si mosse a disagio sulla panca di legno su cui sedeva, aspettandosi che Allen gli rinfacciasse di averlo avvisato che sarebbe finita così. Il giovane Inglese invece non disse nulla, limitandosi a grattarsi la testa, pensieroso.

- Vedrò cosa posso fare. - si offrì quindi dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e sorridendo con fare rassicurante. - Domanderò ai miei contatti. Qualcuno di loro dovrebbe arrivare qui a momenti, tra l'altro, perché non ti trattieni un po'? - propose poi Allen cercando di dare alla richiesta un tono casuale. Lavi lo fissò con sospetto; fidarsi di qualcuno in una situazione come quella non era fra le opzioni praticabili. - Non ti chiederò di rivelare informazioni, promesso! - aggiunse allora il ragazzo albino, tendendogli la mano perché la stringesse.

Lavi non era affatto convinto che l'altro non intendesse provare a fargli dire cose riservate, tuttavia porse a sua volta la mano afferrando quella di Allen.

- Va bene, ma non posso restare molto, sono in libera uscita solo fino a metà pomeriggio. - precisò subito per evitare di essere incastrato per l'intera giornata.

- Come ti trovi al servizio di quel Kanda? - chiese Allen immediatamente dopo. - Mi è sembrato di capire che siete molto in confidenza. - gli angoli della bocca gli si incurvarono in un sorriso a labbra chiuse, uno di quelli angelici che era solito rivolgere a Lavi quando ancora abitavano tutti insieme, e che dava i brividi al giovane Bookman.

- Sono il suo interprete, gli sono prezioso. Per cui, sì, mi tratta bene. - si trovò a rispondere prima di poterselo impedire, perché forse stava davvero fornendo quelle informazioni che Allen protestava di non volergli domandare. - Ma non mi concede affatto confidenza, si è solo rassegnato al fatto che è più forte di me chiamarlo per nome. - concluse quindi in tono ironico, sperando che l'Inglese cogliesse l'indizio.

- Mi fa piacere sentirlo, temevo per te. - disse Allen annuendo, senza smettere di fissarlo; Lavi abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di conferire alla propria espressione credibilità, nonostante sorridere fosse l'ultima cosa che si sentiva di fare in quel momento. Il cameriere interruppe quella dimostrazione di gioia artefatta, appoggiando sul tavolo due bibite fredde e scambiando con Allen uno sguardo d'intesa, ricevendo in risposta un cenno affermativo.

"_Oh, sono assolutamente sicuro che ti stessi preoccupando per me,"_ pensava Lavi assistendo alla scena.

- Immagino che anche voi non abbiate avuto problemi. - ribatté esaminando il bicchiere davanti a sé, pieno di un liquido ambrato, annusandone poi il contenuto.

Non ebbe però il tempo di assaggiarlo, perché un grido attirò la sua attenzione, e due braccia esili gli si afferrarono intorno al collo facendolo quasi cadere dalla panca sulla quale era seduto. La fanciulla che aveva appena urlato il suo nome era, ovviamente, Lenalee.

- Lavi! Stai bene? - chiese in un sussurro stringendosi forte a lui, ed il giovane Bookman dovette quasi costringerla a lasciarlo andare, avvalendosi dell'aiuto di Allen.

- Lenalee, lascialo respirare. - la esortò quest'ultimo allontanandola con gentilezza dal giovane che lei insisteva a considerare un caro amico.

La mise poi al corrente del motivo per cui Lavi si trovava lì ora, ed anche Lenalee fu concorde riguardo al fatto che qualcuno dei loro amici avrebbe potuto scoprire dove si trovasse il vecchio Bookman.

- Ti va di sentirmi cantare? - propose la ragazza Cinese con entusiasmo. - Stavo per iniziare le prove, trasferitevi nella sala comune. - annunciò; strinse con forza le mani di Lavi, scambiando al contempo una rapida occhiata con Allen. La felicità che le illuminava il volto sembrava sincera, e Lavi non seppe dirle di no.

- Resterò ancora un poco, - accettò ricambiando il sorriso di lei con uno appena accennato, più vero questa volta - ma non oltre un paio di canzoni, o farò tardi e sarò punito. - precisò ancora. Lenalee gli sorrise entusiasta, trascinandolo con sé verso il palco e facendolo sedere al tavolo più vicino ad esso; quindi vi salì sopra preparandosi per l'esibizione.

Lavi l'ascoltava rapito, e senza rendersene conto portò alle labbra il bicchiere che Allen aveva trasferito dalla saletta, assaporando il cocktail in esso contenuto con gusto. Allen fece altrettanto col proprio, ed entrambi furono conquistati dalla voce di Lenalee, così intensa ed armoniosa, così carica di emozione. La canzone era appena terminata e Lenalee si preparava per provare la successiva, quando Lavi emise un suono strozzato, facendo subito voltare Allen verso di lui.

- Lavi! - esclamò l'Inglese spaventato vedendolo accasciarsi sul tavolo, lo sguardo che diventava improvvisamente vacuo, il corpo che sbatteva sul legno privo di forze. Anche Lenalee si voltò allarmata.

- Allen! - gridò correndo da lui. - Che bisogno c'era di drogarlo! - cercò di sollevare la testa di Lavi, poi il busto, sperando che si riprendesse.

- Non sono stato io, non so cosa sia successo! - si lamentò Allen allargando le braccia; Lenalee sbuffò contrariata, lanciando un'occhiataccia verso il bancone del bar.

- Fratello! - esclamò in tono accusatorio, ben sapendo di essere nel giusto a sospettare che fosse lui l'artefice. - C'entri qualcosa, vero?

- Oh, ecco, credevo voleste trattenerlo qui... - si difese l'uomo, sistemando meglio sul naso i bizzarri occhialetti che indossava.

- Non era necessario, Komui! - disse Allen in tono disperato, aiutando Lenalee a sollevare Lavi dal tavolo. - Ora non si fiderà più di noi!

- Quanto dura l'effetto? - chiese invece lei, l'espressione imbronciata e il tono di chi ordina che gli sia risposto subito.

- Huh, non lo so... - ammise candidamente Komui, ed i due giovani si scambiarono un'occhiata più che sconsolata mentre col suo aiuto portavano Lavi nel camerino di Lenalee, dove avrebbe potuto riposare su un letto in attesa che l'effetto dell'intruglio che lo scienziato Cinese gli aveva propinato terminasse.

.

.

Lavi si svegliò in un posto che non conosceva con un sapore terribile in bocca, e subito balzò a sedere accorgendosi di essere su un letto. Si guardò intorno, la stanza era piuttosto spoglia, l'unico mobile oltre al letto era una larga specchiera a muro, che identificava il luogo come camerino di scena; presumibilmente era ancora in quel locale di malaffare, e quello doveva essere il posto in cui Lenalee si cambiava e si truccava prima di cantare.

Cercò di alzarsi ma la testa sembrava volergli esplodere da un momento all'altro, inoltre gli girava vorticosamente tutto; si lasciò ricadere sul letto, coprendosi l'occhio sano con la mano.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo era trascorso quando finalmente la porta si aprì ed apparve Allen, seguito da un'ansiosa Lenalee, che si precipitò immediatamente al suo capezzale.

- Come ti senti, Lavi? - volle sapere per prima cosa. - Sei svenuto ieri pomeriggio! Ci hai spaventati a morte! - aggiunse fissandolo con apprensione. Svenuto? _Ieri_ pomeriggio? Lavi trasecolò, lottando per mettersi seduto.

- Ieri? Che ore sono? - chiese in tono urgente, spostando lo sguardo da Lenalee ad Allen, l'espressione del viso che la diceva lunga su quanto credesse alla storia del malore.

- Sono le cinque. - rispose quest'ultimo, e leggendo sollievo sul viso provato di Lavi aggiunse: - Del mattino. Mi dispiace.

- Ti dispiace. - ripeté Lavi in tono amaro, scuotendo il capo sconsolato. - Lo sai vero che questo mi costerà caro? Finirò in cella di punizione... e se mi va bene ci starò solo un paio di notti, altrimenti...

- Non sei in grado di andare via subito, riposa ancora un po'. - lo implorò Lenalee stringendogli forte le mani, ancora inginocchiata accanto a lui. Lavi non avrebbe voluto restare lì un minuto di più, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto di non riuscire nemmeno a mettere a fuoco i volti dei suoi due sedicenti amici, figurarsi camminare fino alla caserma. Con un sorriso ironico stampato in faccia si distese di nuovo, e sentì Lenalee che chiedeva le portassero del caffè; sperò con quello di riuscire almeno a reggersi in piedi, per presentarsi a Yuu puntuale almeno quella mattina.

.

.

Erano le sette quando Lavi raggiunse faticosamente il dormitorio, trovandolo ovviamente deserto; a parte la presenza di una persona, che sembrò entusiasta di vederlo apparire sulla porta: Crowley.

- Lavi! - piagnucolò il soldato precipitandoglisi incontro ed afferrandogli una mano, le lacrime agli occhi. - Finalmente sei tornato! Credevo ti fosse accaduto qualcosa!

- Su, non fare così, sto benissimo. Ho passato la notte nel locale di un mio amico, tutto qui. - spiegò il giovane Bookman sperando che l'altra recluta lo lasciasse in pace. Doveva indossare l'uniforme al più presto e schizzare a rapporto da Yuu, se non voleva essere come minimo frustato.

- Ti ha cercato il Comandante Kanda! - disse ancora Crowley, guardandosi prudentemente attorno e mantenendo basso il tono della voce, come se stesse rivelando chissà quale segreto.

Yuu l'aveva cercato? Lavi rimase a bocca aperta nel ricevere quella notizia, ed a quel punto osservò l'amico con più attenzione: in effetti gli sembrava piuttosto spaventato.

- Quando? - chiese immediatamente afferrando Crowley per le spalle. Questi fu sorpreso dalla sua reazione, e si affrettò a raccontare l'accaduto.

- E' venuto qui ieri pomeriggio sul tardi, e sembrava parecchio nervoso. - mormorò l'uomo come se temesse che Kanda potesse in qualche modo ascoltarli. - Ha chiesto di te ad un'altra recluta, e quando gli è stato detto che non c'eri ne è sembrato molto contrariato.

- Porc... - Lavi tremò al pensiero della lavata di capo che l'aspettava, sicuro che Yuu sarebbe stato ancora furioso con lui per essere sparito tutto il giorno senza permesso.

- Ti ha aspettato per un po' appoggiato al muro fuori della camerata, poi se n'è andato senza dire una parola. - continuò a sussurrare Crowley, l'ansia chiaramente visibile sui suoi lineamenti scarni.

- Doveva essere parecchio importante, mi ucciderà, lo sento... - gemette Lavi, aggiungendo poi un sospiro affranto a sottolineare il suo stato d'animo.

- Fossi in te mi fionderei nel suo ufficio. - lo esortò Crowley, con l'aria di chi ha la certezza che il suo interlocutore sia in grossi guai. - E' tornato a cercarti anche stamattina molto presto, e quando ha visto che non eri rientrato ha fatto una faccia strana; ho creduto davvero che se la sarebbe presa con me. Invece mi ha ordinato di aspettare il tuo ritorno e mandarti da lui immediatamente. - l'uomo si guardò nuovamente intorno con circospezione, quindi raccolse il soprabito. - Io ora devo prendere servizio, muoviti a presentarti a rapporto o saranno guai! - si raccomandò mentre scappava via.

- Grazie. - Lavi salutò l'amico con un cenno della mano, annuendo in risposta. Conscio di non poter perdere altro tempo, si spogliò senza troppe cerimonie, gettando tutto sulla branda ed afferrando la divisa.

L'aveva appena finita di indossare, quando notò un qualcosa di bianco sporgere dalla tasca del giubbetto che si era appena tolto, e subito l'afferrò. Un altro volantino; l'aprì, ben sapendo cosa vi avrebbe trovato.

"Cerca di nuovo il Sagittario fra cinque giorni," era scritto questa volta accanto all'immagine del centauro. L'accartocciò con rabbia, lasciando il dormitorio di corsa.

Bussò all'ufficio di Kanda con una sgradevolissima sensazione in corpo, un misto di apprensione e mortificazione che non gli era mai capitato di sperimentare prima. Si sentiva terribilmente stupido per essersi fatto ingannare con tanta facilità, e di sicuro non poteva raccontare a Yuu quel che gli era capitato. All'invito ad entrare si preparò una buona scusa per l'accaduto, e sperò fosse sufficiente.

Quando Kanda sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, l'espressione del suo volto divenne indecifrabile e gli rivolse un'occhiata furente; eppure Lavi avrebbe giurato di aver intravisto per un istante un grande sollievo illuminare quel viso perennemente imbronciato, quasi Yuu fosse stato sul punto di alzarsi per abbracciarlo.

- Dove sei stato? - tuonò invece l'ufficiale Giapponese, facendo sussultare Lavi per il tono brutale della domanda. - Non sei rientrato stanotte!

- Io... sono desolato. - mormorò Lavi, chinando il capo con evidente imbarazzo. - Sono andato a trovare un amico che gestisce un locale, e c'era la cantante che provava... e ho bevuto un po' troppo. Mi dispiace molto. - concluse scuotendo la testa sconsolato.

L'espressione inorridita che si impadronì per alcuni istanti del volto di Kanda, prima di venire coperta dall'usuale maschera di ghiaccio, lasciò Lavi molto confuso.

- Ti sei infilato in una bettola per sentir cantare una sgualdrina da quattro soldi? - la voce di Kanda era così tagliente che Lavi quasi si sentì fisicamente ferito dalle sue parole.

- Non credevo avessi bisogno di me. - si giustificò debolmente, consapevole di aver contravvenuto alle proprie consegne non rientrando in caserma entro i termini e pronto a subirne le conseguenze, per quanto spiacevoli potessero essere.

- Non avevo bisogno di te, avevo delle notizie importanti _per_ te. - lo informò Kanda in tono aspro, ma a Lavi parve di cogliere una vena di amarezza dietro quella risposta dura. L'ufficiale Giapponese spostò la propria attenzione sui documenti che aveva di fronte. - Ma forse non ti interessano più. - aggiunse sarcastico, sbirciando la reazione di Lavi con la coda dell'occhio.

- Notizie? Per me? - balbettò il giovane, sbattendo più volte la palpebra del suo unico occhio, l'ansia che gli formava un grosso nodo in gola. Quando Kanda annuì e si alzò, scuro in volto, Lavi quasi fu sul punto di svenire per la tensione nervosa.

- So dove è tenuto prigioniero tuo nonno. - disse semplicemente l'ufficiale, con noncuranza, avanzando verso di lui, ma al giovane Bookman non importava. Il suo occhio si spalancò a dismisura, e la voce gli si bloccò in gola.

Era così felice di quella notizia, così sollevato di sentire che il tutore era vivo e a Dio piacendo stava bene, che corse incontro a Kanda senza riflettere, buttandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo in un abbraccio liberatorio.

L'ufficiale Giapponese indietreggiò di un passo verso la finestra alle sue spalle, a poca distanza dalla scrivania, la gioia dipinta sul volto di Lavi che gli provocava una stranissima sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

- Idiota, controllati! - ruggì divincolandosi, ma l'altro giovane non mollava la presa, strofinando il viso contro il suo torace, borbottando un'infinità di 'grazie'. - Che accidenti ti è preso! - gridò ancora Kanda, colpendo Lavi dietro la schiena coi pugni chiusi.

Questi sollevò il viso a guardare quello di colui che stava ancora stringendo, comprendendo ciò che aveva appena fatto, ed era sul punto di profondersi in scuse quando il boato di un altoparlante fece trasalire entrambi.

Lavi lasciò andare il suo comandante, ed entrambi si ricomposero; Kanda aprì la finestra per vedere che accidenti stava succedendo tanto da creare tutto quel trambusto, e si trovò di fronte ad un corteo attorniato da un bagno di folla mai visto. In quel momento l'altoparlante diffuse un annuncio, e la folla emise un grido di esultanza.

Era il 14 Luglio 1933, ed il Partito Nazista era appena stato proclamato unico partito consentito in Germania.

.

.

Lavi si distese sulla branda completamente vestito, esausto, e chiuse l'occhio sano posandovi poi sopra l'avambraccio, sbadigliando. Finalmente le tanto agognate notizie sulla sorte di Bookman: il Comandante Link lo aveva fatto trasferire nel campo di concentramento a Dachau.

Sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto farlo liberare, ma Lavi non disperava, fiducioso anche nell'appoggio del Generale Tiedoll. Sospirò. Yuu era stato fin troppo generoso con lui.

"Sei a pezzi. Vai a riposarti, per oggi non ho bisogno di te," gli aveva detto lasciandolo di sale, appena il corteo Nazista si era allontanato. Invece di punirlo si era preoccupato di lui, non poteva essere così spietato e senza scrupoli come dicevano.

Più probabilmente nessuno era mai stato in grado di avvicinarsi a lui abbastanza da arrivare a conoscerlo e capire il suo modo di ragionare; o semplicemente nessuno a parte il Generale Tiedoll conosceva la sua lingua abbastanza da riuscire a parlare con lui di qualcosa.

In ogni caso a Lavi quel Comandante così burbero e retto piaceva, a dispetto di tutte le dicerie che circolavano su Yuu, anche lui aveva un cuore.

- Lavi! - chiamò una recluta appena rientrata dopo il cambio della guardia. - Che ci fai qui?

Il giovanesi sollevò lentamente sui gomiti, cercando di mettere a fuoco il nuovo arrivato.

- Oh, sei tu, Suman. - rispose, ammiccando a causa della luce che gli era entrata improvvisamente nell'occhio. - Il Comandante Kanda mi ha dato la giornata libera.

- Non ti ha punito per l'assenza di stanotte? - chiese Crowley, che era arrivato subito dopo Suman in compagnia di altri soldati, mostrandosi assai meravigliato di trovarlo lì, salvo e ancora tutto d'un pezzo.

- No, ha detto di non aver bisogno di me oggi e di andarmi a riposare. - borbottò Lavi distendendosi di nuovo sulla branda e schermandosi dalla luce. - Probabilmente ha avuto pena di me quando ha visto in che stato ero. - aggiunse poi in tono lamentoso, premendosi una mano sullo stomaco.

Quella cosa che l'idiota chiamato Komui gli aveva propinato iniziava a mostrare i suoi effetti collaterali.

Grazie al cielo non avrebbe più dovuto aver a che fare con lui o con Allen, ora che Yuu era riuscito a rintracciare Bookman. Se tutto andava per il verso giusto presto avrebbe potuto incontrarlo.

- Kanda il terribile ti ha graziato? - esclamò Crowley sbigottito, guardandosi attorno con timore subito dopo, come se Kanda potesse apparirgli d'incanto alle spalle al semplice suono del suo nome. - Devi essergli davvero utile se è passato sopra ad un'infrazione così grave. - sussurrò poi come un ladro, suscitando l'ilarità di Suman, che gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per esortarlo a muoversi per prendere le sue cose.

- Sono l'unico che capisce cosa dice, forse è per quello. - ironizzò Lavi voltandosi verso il materasso e coprendosi completamente con la coperta.

A quell'uscita Suman sogghignò ancora, poi fece cenno di seguirlo ad altre due reclute che si erano soffermate ad ascoltare. I due uomini non sembravano aver trovato divertente la cosa, e lasciarono il dormitorio scuri in volto, anche se nessuno vi fece troppo caso.


	6. Chapter 6: Ripercussioni

**DISCLAIMER:**** non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE****_ YAOI_****- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

**ATTENZIONE!** Razzismo e violenza! Per restare fedele al periodo storico scelto mi devo adeguare al modo di pensare del tempo, quindi se i riferimenti al Nazismo e alla sua ideologia vi offendono, non leggete. Ci tengo a precisare che non approvo in alcun modo il loro operato, sto solo usando l'ambientazione come sfondo.

.

* * *

**Chapter ****6: Ripercussioni**

* * *

.

.

**Chapter ****6: Ripercussioni**

.

Qualche giorno dopo, non appena Lavi comparve nel suo ufficio Kanda lo sorprese con un ordine a bruciapelo che, come al solito, non aveva spiegazione apparente.

- Prendi il soprabito. Partiamo fra cinque minuti. - disse in tono distaccato, come se fosse una normale uscita di routine con la sua squadra di SS.

- Dove siamo diretti? - chiese Lavi, ormai avvezzo al modo ermetico di dare ordini del suo comandante. - Sospettati da interrogare? O un sopralluogo?

Non era tuttavia preparato alla risposta che ebbe da Kanda.

- Dachau. - rispose semplicemente l'ufficiale, prendendo una borsa di pelle senza dubbio contenente dei documenti e la sua fedele katana. Lavi spalancò l'unico occhio, incapace di articolare un qualunque commento alla sconvolgente notizia. - Sì, Dachau. - confermò Kanda assumendo un'espressione compiaciuta nel leggere l'estremo stupore sul volto dell'attendente. - Ho ottenuto l'autorizzazione ad incontrare tuo nonno.

Davvero avrebbe potuto parlare col suo vecchio? Lavi non riusciva proprio a crederci, anche dopo essere salito nella macchina che li avrebbe portati là, eppure Kanda lo stava realmente conducendo a Dachau in gran segreto; e aveva proprio detto di aver ottenuto il consenso a fargli incontrare Bookman.

In molti tuttavia si chiesero il perché di quel viaggio improvviso del loro Comandante, soprattutto quando trapelò comunque la destinazione cui era diretto: un campo di concentramento.

Almeno chi aveva passato la notizia non poteva saperne le ragioni, si consolò il Generale Tiedoll, ignorando le voci che si erano sparse appena dopo quella partenza repentina; sperò che ci volesse più tempo possibile perché la cosa giungesse fino alle orecchie di Howard Link.

.

.

Lavi era molto impaziente ma anche altrettanto timoroso di incontrare il nonno adottivo e mentore e si rigirava le dita nervosamente, seduto nell'ufficio del direttore del Campo, in trepidante attesa che il vecchio Bookman fosse condotto da lui. Kanda aspettava invece con freddezza glaciale, in piedi con la schiena appoggiata alla parete accanto la porta e le braccia incrociate al petto.

Quando Bookman entrò nella stanza non si avvide subito della presenza di Kanda, la sua attenzione fu attratta all'istante da Lavi, o meglio dagli abiti che indossava. L'anziano studioso avanzò verso di lui con decisione, lo sguardo severo che prometteva una punizione adeguata e dolorosa se le spiegazioni fornite a riguardo non fossero state di suo gradimento. Sebbene convinto che fossero soli, si rivolse al suo allievo in Sanscrito, in caso la conversazione fosse monitorata o registrata dall'esterno.

- Lavi! Perché sei qui? - l'apostrofò subito in tono di rimprovero, l'espressione grave sul volto provato. - E che significa quella roba che hai addosso? - fece un altro passo in avanti, la faccia contrita dell'apprendista gli diceva che la risposta non gli sarebbe affatto piaciuta. La porta si chiuse dietro di lui in quel momento, e Bookman si voltò di scatto, rendendosi conto della presenza di quello stesso comandante delle SS che lo aveva fatto arrestare. - Digli di uscire. - intimò a Lavi.

Anche se non aveva compreso una sola parola di quel che il vecchio aveva detto, l'ufficiale Giapponese non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad indovinare quale fosse stata l'ultima richiesta di Bookman.

- Non m'importa di quel che vi direte, - precisò Kanda in tono glaciale - ma devo essere presente per garantire che non ci sia cospirazione.

Bookman annuì, tornando a rivolgere la propria attenzione sull'apprendista, che annuì a sua volta.

- Spero che tu abbia delle ottime spiegazioni per quella divisa, Lavi. - disse quindi fissando il giovane con durezza da dietro le profonde occhiaie nere. Lavi incontrò lo sguardo del suo mentore, scuotendo mestamente il capo, cosa che fece dilatare leggermente gli occhi di Bookman.

- No. Mi sono arruolato davvero. - il tono dimesso di Lavi fece scattare l'anziano tutore, che senza attendere ulteriori spiegazioni, sollevò una mano pronto a colpirlo con violenza per il crimine di cui si era appena dichiarato colpevole: essersi lasciato coinvolgere dagli eventi.

Tuttavia il rumore di una lama che si sganciava dal fodero, pronta per essere estratta, lo bloccò a metà del movimento facendolo girare verso la fonte del suono.

Kanda si staccò immediatamente dal muro avanzando di un passo, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per la collera e la mano pronta sull'elsa dell'amata spada, lanciando al vecchio uno sguardo che diceva chiaramente "Se lo tocchi sei morto". Un angolo della bocca dell'ex-libraio s'incurvò appena; l'uomo apparve stranamente compiaciuto da quella reazione.

- Oh, e così ti ha preso a cuore. - disse meravigliato all'apprendista, sostenendo lo sguardo di Kanda, ed abbassò la mano. - Perché? - chiese poi, e Lavi lo fissò confuso.

- Perché? - ripeté il giovane, spiazzato, e Bookman socchiuse gli occhi, contrariato.

- La divisa, idiota! - lo rimbrottò, avvicinando il volto a quello di Lavi, fremente di rabbia. - Ci sarà una ragione valida per la quale ti sei unito a questi pazzi! - aggiunse prendendolo per la collottola, e poi lasciandolo subito andare quando il rumore di spada si ripeté.

- Era l'unico modo per ritrovarti. - si giustificò Lavi, allargando le braccia. - Non ho avuto scelta! In questo modo posso farti liberare...

- Con il suo aiuto, vero? Sei solo uno sciocco. - esclamò Bookman a voce più alta facendo trasalire Lavi, e lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi a Kanda, sempre pronto ad intervenire se la situazione fosse degenerata. - Come mai uno come lui si presta ad aiutarti? Accompagnandoti persino fin qui?

- Sono diventato il suo interprete; - ammise il giovane - gli sono prezioso, per cui cerca di aiutarmi.

Bookman spalancò gli occhi a quella rivelazione, pensando a quante informazioni riservate avrebbe potuto avere accesso Lavi rivestendo quel ruolo.

- Che altro sei diventato? - chiese, fissandolo da vicino con interesse, il tono di quella domanda che implicava tutt'altro tipo di rapporto. L'espressione spiazzata di Lavi quasi gli strappò un sorriso; a volte l'ingenuità dimostrata dal suo apprendista era disarmante. - Non mi dirai di non sapere che genere di voci girano sul conto del tuo Comandante.

Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo perso. Possibile che il mentore avesse letto così bene fra le righe della sua persona da intuire ciò che aveva fatto senza che lui glie ne fornisse alcun indizio?

- Non mi ha sfiorato nemmeno con un dito, se è quello che intendi, e alloggio nel dormitorio della caserma. - chiarì subito; tuttavia, sebbene fosse la verità, si sentì terribilmente in imbarazzo a protestare la sua innocenza per una cosa che in effetti aveva cercato realmente di fare. - Lo vedo solo per svolgere il mio lavoro. - abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, e quando tornò a sostenere quello indagatore del suo mentore lasciò trasparire la sofferenza che provava. - Io... gli ho offerto il mio corpo come merce di scambio per il tuo rilascio, ma lui ha rifiutato con sdegno. - confessò in un sussurro, e Bookman gli posò le mani sulle spalle con fare comprensivo. - Quando ha udito la mia proposta, lui... mi ha guardato in un modo... non ho mai provato tanta vergogna di me stesso. L'albino mi ha ingannato, per colpa sua io... ho rischiato di condannarci entrambi... - Lavi scosse il capo, profondamente costernato, ma invece di rivolgergli parole di rimprovero Bookman assunse un'espressione indulgente, ed il suo volto si rasserenò; era davvero soddisfatto che Lavi gli avesse detto tutta la verità.

- Con le dicerie si scalano le montagne, a quanto pare. - commentò con voce severa. - Resta pure con il tuo Comandante allora, ed apprendi l'altra faccia della medaglia, ma non farti coinvolgere dagli eventi in nessun modo, mi hai capito bene? - Lavi fissò l'anziano tutore allibito.

- Ma presto ti rilasceranno, e allora... - iniziò a dire, ma Bookman lo interruppe.

- Non illuderti scioccamente. Ti sei arruolato, non si torna indietro. Prosegui piuttosto il tuo compito mettendo a frutto quel che ti ho insegnato. - l'uomo era fiducioso che quegli avvenimenti potessero essere usati a loro vantaggio, e la nuova posizione di Lavi poteva tornargli davvero molto utile. - Registreremo questi eventi da entrambi i fronti. Cerca di restare vivo fino alla prossima volta che ci incontreremo, perché vorrò tutti i tuoi appunti. - raccomandò al giovane.

Questi annuì, sebbene spiazzato dagli ordini appena ricevuti, e si alzò dalla sedia, immaginando che quello fosse anche il commiato di Bookman.

- Abbracciami ora, altrimenti _lui_ mi chiederà spiegazioni. - suggerì Lavi con voce strozzata; un nodo alla gola che proprio non voleva sciogliersi pareva cercare di soffocarlo, minacciando di far uscire una lacrima dal suo unico occhio.

- L'avrei fatto comunque, apprendista degenere. - borbottò Bookman, e cercando di mascherare la commozione strinse il giovane forte a sé.

.

.

Bookman fu ricondotto nella sua cella, e il direttore del campo di lavoro invitò Kanda a trattenersi a pranzo con lui prima di ripartire; sebbene il Comandante Giapponese non avesse alcuna voglia di ascoltare le amenità che quell'uomo avrebbe certamente detto durante la conversazione, accettò, fingendosi onorato per non inimicarsi l'altro ufficiale.

Avevano bisogno anche di tutto l'appoggio che l'uomo era in grado di dargli, se volevano riavere Bookman vivo e in buona salute, oltre che libero. Ed esporgli la situazione poteva essere un ottimo inizio per tirarlo dalla loro parte.

Come previsto, Lavi facendo da interprete sosteneva praticamente tutto il peso del discorso, cosa che a Kanda non dispiacque affatto; anzi, se il direttore lo prendeva in simpatia, c'erano buone possibilità che Bookman fosse trattato meglio frattanto che attendeva di essere scarcerato.

Proprio nel bel mezzo del pasto fu introdotto un soldato che diceva di recare importanti notizie da Berlino: era il 20 Luglio 1933, e la Santa Sede aveva appena firmato il Reichskonkordat, il Concordato del Reich.

.

.

Kanda notò subito il cambiamento avvenuto il Lavi dopo l'incontro con il nonno; il giovane aveva ritrovato il sorriso, ed iniziava anche a parlare a ruota libera, cosa estremamente seccante. Quasi fu tentato di mandarlo a dormire con il loro autista quella sera, anziché dividere la stanza del piccolo hotel in cui si erano fermati sulla strada del ritorno.

Si ripromise di dettare alcune regole riguardo l'eccessiva loquacità del suo attendente una volta rientrati a Berlino, per il momento decise di lasciargli un po' di respiro, viste le circostanze eccezionali.

.

.

Il modo in cui Lavi aveva legato così velocemente con il terribile Comandante Kanda aveva suscitato reazioni opposte tra gli altri militanti delle SS.

Il giovane si era fatto sì moltissimi amici, ma anche altrettanti nemici, alcuni dei quali proprio a causa di quell'incidente del night-club di cui si era reso responsabile Allen, e del misterioso viaggio a Dachau.

Perché in qualche modo si era saputo che un parente di Lavi vi era stato imprigionato, ed ora tutti lo guardavano come se fosse solo uno schifoso leccapiedi.

Così qualcuno iniziò a tormentarlo; qualche giorno dopo il suo ritorno da Dachau, Lavi trovò le sue cose in disordine, come se vi avessero frugato in cerca di qualcosa. Sperò si trattasse di un caso, ma per prudenza lasciò tutti i libri nell'ufficio di Kanda, portandosi dietro di volta in volta solo quello che avrebbe letto.

Purtroppo il giovane si accorse presto che non era stato affatto un evento casuale, trovandosi di fronte alla coperta della sua branda fatta a pezzi, e successivamente alla pistola sparita ed alle divise stracciate mentre era nelle docce.

Non fece parola di nulla di tutto ciò con Kanda, ben sapendo quali ne sarebbero state le conseguenze per tutte le altre reclute della camerata; si fece piuttosto aiutare da Toma per avere delle nuove uniformi ed un'altra pistola d'ordinanza.

I dispetti però non cessarono, diventando sempre più pesanti, finché la cosa non sfociò in plateali aggressioni. L'ultima delle quali sarebbe finita molto male se due sottufficiali vicini a Tiedoll non l'avessero sventata appena in tempo, e grazie al cielo si trattava di qualcuno con cui Lavi era in amicizia.

Si prese la testa fra le mani, stordito e dolorante, grondando sangue da un lungo taglio che gli attraversava il labbro inferiore, troppo confuso anche per cercare di tamponarsi la ferita.

- Tutto bene ragazzo? - disse il più massiccio dei due soldati mentre lo aiutava a rialzarsi e gli porgeva un fazzoletto per fermare l'emorragia.

Lavi scosse il capo ed accettò di buon grado il sostegno dell'uomo, zoppicando fino alla branda.

- Hey, Marie. Che ne pensi? - chiese d'un tratto l'altro soldato, più basso e magro, mostrando un tirapugni appena raccolto da terra.

- Che ci riproveranno. - concluse quello che rispondeva al nome di Marie, e sembrò pensieroso per un attimo. - Daysha. - disse poi. - Metti subito al corrente Herr Kanda.

- No! - li supplicò Lavi. - Posso cavarmela, davvero! Se informate Yuu, lui scatenerà il finimondo e non voglio essere odiato più di quanto non lo sia ora.

I due soldati si guardarono, ben conoscendo fin dove poteva arrivare l'ira di Kanda, e tuttavia poco propensi a lasciare che l'amico cercasse di far fronte alla situazione da solo ed in segreto.

- Lavi, ti rendi conto di come poteva finire se noi non ci fossimo trovati per caso qui per sentire come te la passavi? - sottolineò il sottufficiale mingherlino in tono serio, incrociando le braccia al petto e sollevando un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.

Lavi sospirò e dette un cenno affermativo con la testa; però non poteva permettere che Yuu terrorizzasse tutte le reclute del dormitorio a causa sua. Senza contare che così facendo lo avrebbe messo in una situazione anche più pesante.

- Lo so. Ma... Se Yuu punisce tutta la camerata per me le cose peggioreranno, lo sapete anche voi. - obiettò con decisione, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei due amici. - Per favore. Sono in grado di difendermi per conto mio. - aggiunse tetro. No, non avrebbe più permesso a quei bastardi di divertirsi a sue spese.

- D'accordo, come vuoi. - disse Marie per entrambi, dopo aver scambiato un'occhiata d'intesa con il commilitone. - Con quel che gli è successo oggi staranno buoni per un po', ma non durerà. Al minimo segno che intendono ricominciare avvisaci subito. Intesi? - Lavi gli rivolse un altro cenno affermativo, continuando a premere sul labbro ferito.

- Grazie. - mormorò dando una pacca amichevole sul braccio a Marie e porgendo poi la mano a Daysha; questi l'afferrò al volo, stringendola e rivolgendogli un sorriso scaltro.

- Sii più prudente d'ora in avanti. E metti del ghiaccio su quel labbro, o ti si gonfierà per bene! - ammonì con un fare saccente che restituì il buonumore a Lavi.

Il giovane sottufficiale gli somigliava molto quanto a carattere, si ritrovò a pensare Lavi guardando i due amici allontanarsi; li salutò con un gesto della mano, sorridendo, accingendosi subito dopo a darsi una bella sistemata prima di presentarsi da Kanda.

.

.

Non aveva però considerato i segni che portava sul corpo, Lavi si rese subito conto quando vide lo sguardo che Kanda gli rivolse appena entrò nell'ufficio, e soprattutto l'espressione che assunse il suo volto.

Dapprima vi si dipinse per un istante profonda incredulità mista a preoccupazione, quindi le prime due emozioni furono prontamente mascherate dall'ira, e lo sguardo truce con cui il suo comandante lo squadrò lo fece trasalire.

Kanda si era accorto già da un po' che il giovane si presentava da lui dolorante e pieno di graffi, ma quel giorno, quando lo vide con un labbro spaccato ed il volto tumefatto, decise che era ora di farla finita con tutta la maledetta faccenda.

- Lavi. - Kanda lo chiamò, facendogli cenno con la mano di entrare e chiudere la porta, e lui si avvicinò prontamente, posando sulla scrivania alcuni fascicoli. - Che sta succedendo? - gli chiese subito dopo; lo sguardo dell'ufficiale scrutò dentro il suo unico occhio verde come se vi potesse leggere da solo la risposta che cercava.

- Oh, nulla di grave, davvero. Ho avuto un piccolo diverbio con alcune reclute. - minimizzò subito Lavi, un sorriso imbarazzato forzato sul viso e una mano che grattava distrattamente la ribelle chioma rossa.

L'ufficiale Giapponese però non parve credere alla giustificazione ricevuta; sbuffò leggermente, massaggiandosi le tempie con le dita, gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Quindi tornò a fissarlo con quello sguardo gelido che Lavi aveva imparato a conoscere così bene.

- Chi sono? - domandò in un tono che diede i brividi al suo interlocutore. - I nomi, Lavi. Subito.

- Ascolta Yuu, non voglio peggiorare le cose... - iniziò a dire il giovane, ma Kanda fu irremovibile.

- I nomi, Lavi, oppure farò frustare ogni recluta del tuo fottuto dormitorio! - sibilò, alzandosi di scatto e sbattendo con violenza le mani sulla scrivania. - E da stasera ti trasferisci nei miei alloggi. Come ogni attendente che si rispetti avrai una stanza personale. - aggiunse, fissandolo come se con quell'occhiata gli fosse stato possibile trapassarlo.

- Ma... - provò a protestare Lavi, immaginando già il putiferio che la punizione collettiva avrebbe scatenato, ma soprattutto temendo le conseguenze che la notizia del suo trasferimento avrebbe avuto sulla sua vita.

Era certo che gli si sarebbe fatta terra bruciata attorno, nessuno avrebbe più osato avvicinarsi a lui, non solo quelli che lo tormentavano. Si sarebbe sentito prigioniero.

Kanda però lo stroncò di nuovo, impedendogli di finire la frase.

- Non m'importa se ti odieranno di più! - tuonò anticipando le obiezioni che sapeva l'attendente stava per rivolgergli. - Lasciato il dormitorio non potranno più raggiungerti. I nomi, Lavi, oppure va a prendere la tua roba. Adesso. - il tono di Kanda non ammetteva repliche.

Lavi si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro. Non aveva scelta, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Era troppo utile al suo comandante perché questi lasciasse che qualcuno compromettesse il lavoro che faceva per lui.

- Se lascio il dormitorio, prometti di risparmiare le altre reclute? - chiese Lavi con voce sommessa, quasi recitasse una preghiera. Kanda lentamente annuì.

E Lavi scelse di trasferirsi.

.

.

Quella sera Lavi si trovò nella spiacevole posizione di raccogliere le sue cose davanti a tutti e dire ai suoi amici che gli era stato ordinato di trasferirsi altrove.

Quando entrò nel dormitorio era piuttosto tardi, metà delle reclute era già rientrata, e molti erano già pronti per dormire; ricambiò i saluti che gli furono rivolti e raggiunta la branda iniziò a mettere insieme la sua roba.

Vedendolo riempire un paio di borsoni e chiuderli, i due soldati con cui era più in amicizia gli si avvicinarono, chiedendogli cosa fosse accaduto, preoccupati; non ebbero bisogno che rispondesse, perché Lavi si voltò verso di loro rendendo evidente con le condizioni in cui era il suo viso di cosa si era trattato.

- Ti mandano via? - domandò quello più alto e magro, che lui chiamava scherzosamente 'Vampiro'.

- Già, ho l'ordine di trasferirmi. - rispose Lavi, mantenendo basso il tono della voce, ben sapendo che tutti stavano ascoltando con interesse. Entrambi i giovani lo guardarono sorpresi. - Mi dispiace. Kanda non mi ha lasciato scelta. - si giustificò allargando le braccia, e con un sospiro tornò ad infilare quel che restava dei suoi pochi averi nella seconda borsa.

- E' per via della rissa in cui ti sei cacciato? - chiese la recluta con cui solitamente giocava a scacchi, temendo che ci fosse nell'aria una punizione oltre al trasferimento.

Lavi annuì, sorridendo come suo solito per non far sembrare così grave l'intera faccenda.

- Il Comandante Kanda voleva i nomi di quelli coinvolti, e non mi andava di fare la spia; anche se quei bastardi se lo meritavano. - spiegò ai due amici, gettando uno sguardo significativo ai colpevoli, i quali ascoltavano a poca distanza fingendo di parlare fra di loro. - Così ha preteso che lasciassi il dormitorio.

- E dove ti hanno assegnato? - fu la domanda seguente.

Lavi se l'aspettava fin dall'inizio, e non era intenzionato a rispondere. Rivolse loro un altro sorriso, scuotendo il capo con aria eloquente, facendo chiaramente intendere che non poteva dirlo, non in quel momento almeno.

- Starò bene. - rispose semplicemente, preparandosi per i saluti. - Cerca di non farti più spennare a poker, Crowley. - si raccomandò con il 'Vampiro'. - Tornerò a giocare a scacchi con te qualche volta, Suman. - promise all'altra recluta, e strinse ad entrambi la mano. - Ci vediamo, ragazzi!

Stava sollevando le borse per andarsene quando le due reclute che li avevano ascoltati tutto il tempo si fecero avanti, in faccia un ghigno divertito.

- Che fai scappi? - lo irrise il primo. - Ne hai avute abbastanza finalmente.

- Dove ti mandano? A raggiungere il tuo vecchio? - sghignazzò l'altro, gesticolando con le braccia in maniera allusiva.

- Affatto. - ribatté Lavi in tono duro. - E non sono affari vostri.

- Oh, avete sentito, il cocco del Comandante alza la cresta adesso che è stato tolto dagli impicci! - il primo soldato accompagnò quella provocazione abbracciandosi da solo, fingendo paura.

Lavi non raccolse, facendo per incamminarsi verso la porta.

- Dove ti mette? Nel dormitorio dei leccapiedi? - continuò l'altro in tono sardonico, sbarrandogli la strada. - Così sarai la sua nuova puttana, un bel passo avanti!

Uno scroscio di risa riempì la camerata, troppo vicino per essere casuale, notò Lavi voltando appena la testa; tutti i presenti si erano avvicinati loro a semicerchio per godersi la scena. Il giovane si vide perduto: ormai era certo che le intenzioni dei suoi tormentatori fossero di pestarlo di nuovo a sangue e non aveva via di scampo.

- No, io credo piuttosto che lo preferisca come stallone... - il primo soldato contraddisse il compare, portandosi alle spalle di Lavi con aria minacciosa.

Suman e Crowley si prepararono al peggio, decisi ad aiutare l'amico, anche se poteva significare diventare dei bersagli a loro volta.

- Lavi. - intervenne in quel momento una voce autoritaria dall'ingresso del dormitorio, ed il suo proprietario squadrò i presenti con ferocia. - Vuoi muoverti, dannato idiota? - ringhiò l'uomo; tutti gli sguardi si fissarono sulla figura apparsa nel vano della porta, paralizzati dal terrore. Il Comandante Kanda, quello stesso Kanda che trattava chiunque come spazzatura, il terribile Kanda che non considerava nemmeno l'eventualità di rivolgere la parola ad una recluta, si era abbassato a venire personalmente a recuperare uno dei sui sottoposti! - Questa storia finisce qui. - sibilò Kanda, la mano che danzava intorno all'elsa della spada, avanzando a grandi passi verso il gruppetto. - Mi occuperò di voi domani. - promise quindi ai due tormentatori di Lavi. - Vi pentirete amaramente di... - la mano del giovane attendente che gli si posava sul braccio lo interruppe a metà della minaccia. Lavi scosse la testa, supplicandolo con lo sguardo di mantenere la promessa che gli aveva fatto, e Kanda sbuffò, digrignando i denti per la frustrazione. - _CHE_. D'accordo. - ringhiò in giapponese, rivolgendosi poi ai soldati di nuovo in tedesco. - Dovreste essere grati a quest'idiota se nessuno di voi si farà male. - ciò detto, indicò a Lavi di precederlo, e dopo aver lanciato un altro sguardo omicida a tutta la camerata, si incamminò per raggiungerlo, lasciando dietro di sé il silenzio più assoluto.

Lavi fu davvero sollevato che il Tedesco di Kanda non andasse molto più in là del saper dire a qualcuno di chiudere il becco o del proferire qualche minaccia, seppur in modo approssimativo; altrimenti non avrebbe mai lasciato correre sulle insinuazioni fatte dalle due reclute sul suo conto, perché Lavi era certo che Yuu avesse sentito ogni cosa. Solo, molto probabilmente, non ci aveva capito granché.

Una volta fuori del dormitorio, Kanda gli passò avanti con aria furente senza dire una parola, e Lavi lo seguì obbedientemente con i suoi averi fino agli alloggi degli ufficiali.

Il gelo in cui era precipitata la camerata del dormitorio fu rotto qualche minuto dopo dall'ingresso in corsa di un altro soldato, il quale, in preda all'agitazione, annunciò tra un ansito e l'altro:

- Ragazzi, siamo ufficialmente fuori! - tutto il dormitorio lo fissò in confusione.

Era il 14 Ottobre 1933, e la Germania aveva appena annunciato la sua uscita dalla Società delle Nazioni.

.

.

Una volta giunti a destinazione, Kanda non fece alcun riferimento a quanto accaduto nella caserma, né volle sapere cosa gli avevano detto quei soldati. Gli indicò semplicemente la stanza che avrebbe occupato, e poi si andò a chiudere nella propria, lasciando Lavi da solo con i suoi pensieri.

Il giovane sistemò la propria roba nel nuovo alloggio, dette una rapida occhiata in giro e poi decise di dormirci sopra, sperando di non fare brutti sogni; cosa che, considerati gli ultimi eventi che l'avevano travolto, era più che probabile.

.

.

Con quel cambiamento, Lavi si trovò a passare la quasi totalità del suo tempo con Kanda, improvvisamente proiettato nel mondo di ufficiali e sottufficiali.

Dapprima si sentì molto solo a causa di questo, perché ogni sera, al rientro nell'appartamento in cui ora alloggiava con Kanda, questi tendeva a comportarsi come se lui non fosse nemmeno presente, chiudendosi quasi subito nella propria camera.

Poi, già dopo qualche giorno ci fece l'abitudine, grazie soprattutto al fatto di aver ritrovato la compagnia di Marie e Daysha, coi quali ricominciò ad intrattenersi ad ogni pasto, assieme all'altro sottufficiale con cui era entrato in amicizia, Toma.

Quando era entrato nella mensa per il pranzo quella mattina, si aspettava di sedere da solo come aveva fatto negli ultimi tre giorni, tanto che nemmeno si era preso la briga di guardarsi intorno per vedere se conosceva qualcuno.

Invece, a sorpresa, due voci a lui ben note chiamarono in successione il suo nome, facendolo quasi sobbalzare, rischiando di rovesciare in terra l'intero contenuto del vassoio che reggeva in mano.

- Lavi! - dissero quasi in coro due dei soldati seduti ad un tavolo non lontano da lui. - Lavi, oh, Santo Cielo, allora stai bene! - proseguì quello dalla corporatura più massiccia.

- Vieni, siediti, raccontaci tutto! - gli fece eco il commilitone.

Lavi faticò un poco prima di individuarli, ancora scosso dal rischio appena corso di saltare il pranzo donandolo al pavimento, ma una volta riconosciuto di chi si trattava, il suo volto s'illuminò di gioia.

Marie e Daysha erano ancora a Berlino! Aveva creduto fossero stati inviati altrove, non vedendoli i giorni passati. Si sedette con loro di buon grado, dimenticando immediatamente il suo malumore.

- Non c'è molto da raccontare. - dichiarò una volta piazzato il pranzo al sicuro su un solido tavolo. - Yuu ha preteso che lasciassi il dormitorio dopo l'aggressione da cui mi avete salvato. Ora ho una stanza privata, come suo attendente personale, nell'alloggio che occupa.

I due amici gli rivolsero uno sguardo sorpreso, smettendo di mangiare.

- Dunque era vero. - commentò quello più mingherlino che rispondeva al nome di Daysha. - Pensavamo ai soliti pettegolezzi, sai, bé... - gesticolò come a sottintendere qualcosa.

- So il tipo di voci che girano. - tagliò corto Lavi, stanco di essere additato come il passatempo del comandante. - Mi tratta bene e non vado a letto con lui. - mise in chiaro una volta per tutte.

Daysha sollevò le mani in segno di resa, come se non si aspettasse affatto l'indignazione dell'amico ma piuttosto una controbattuta.

- Ehi, ehi, non ti arrabbiare, si faceva per scherzare. - rispose con un sorriso, sotto lo sguardo severo di Marie.

- Lavi! - gridò proprio allora un'altra voce alle sue spalle; il giovane si voltò, riconoscendo Toma nell'uomo che si avvicinava. - Credevo non ti lasciasse mangiare qui da solo. - commentò questi, appena li ebbe raggiunti.

- Non mettertici anche tu con queste battute. - si lamentò Lavi, assumendo un'espressione imbronciata. - Il fatto che Yuu... Herr Kanda, mi abbia tolto dagli impicci non significa che sia la mia balia, tutt'altro. Se svanissi all'improvviso nemmeno se ne accorgerebbe. Il più delle volte neanche mi parla. - concluse con un tono che voleva essere sarcastico ed invece suonò piuttosto amareggiato.

- Oh, non te la prendere, Herr Kanda è fatto così. - sentenziò Toma assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla e lasciandosi andare ad una risata. - Ti abituerai presto. Ci sono passato prima di te, so come ragiona.

Lavi offrì un sorriso di circostanza e prese a dedicarsi al suo pasto, ormai freddo.

- Già. - concordò. _Speriamo_, aggiunse mentalmente. Bè, almeno adesso aveva qualcuno con cui parlare, visto che Yuu non lo faceva.

.

.

Lavi si sentiva quasi euforico. La sua vita aveva ritrovato stabilità, a dispetto del pessimismo di cui era stato preda subito dopo il trasferimento dal dormitorio; ora poteva concentrarsi soltanto sul proprio lavoro. Confidava che stare ufficialmente al fianco di Kanda l'avrebbe portato ad avere presto comunicazione della liberazione di Bookman, cosa che purtroppo per il momento ancora era stato impossibile ottenere, a causa delle ingerenze di Howard Link.

Lavi aveva assistito ad un violento litigio fra Herr Link e Kanda al cospetto del Generale Tiedoll, e quel Link era accompagnato dal soldato che aveva puntualizzato le origini del suo nome il giorno in cui lui e Yuu si erano incontrati la prima volta.

Purtroppo il tutto si era risolto in un 'nulla di fatto', ma il Generale aveva esortato Herr Link ad essere ragionevole e ad avallare il rilascio di Bookman Senior, sia perché riconosciuto innocente del reato contestatogli, sia in quanto parente di uno stimato soldato del Reich.

Ragion per cui, Lavi era fiducioso di ricevere presto buone notizie.

Intanto continuava a svolgere il suo lavoro di interprete per Kanda, il che lo portò a conoscenza di circostanze per lui piuttosto scomode, se ciò che sospettava si fosse rivelato vero. E il fatto era che il suo comandante sembrava più che mai coinvolto, con tutta la squadra di SS a lui assegnata, nelle ricerche di un gruppetto di sediziosi facente capo ad un ebreo con amicizie molto in alto fra i vertici del Reich.

Che sarebbe accaduto se davvero lui conosceva quei sediziosi? E se Kanda fosse venuto a conoscenza della cosa?

Certo, non esisteva soltanto un unico gruppo di sovversivi, ma ogni volta che sentiva pronunciare la parola 'sovversivo' o 'sedizioso' legata a qualche indagine, non poteva evitare di pensare subito a _quel _particolare gruppo.

Giusto a proposito di quell'indagine il Generale Tiedoll aveva fatto convocare segretamente il suo pupillo, ed ora Kanda si trovava dentro l'ufficio dell'uomo, mentre lui lo attendeva fuori; gli argomenti della discussione evidentemente erano troppo importanti perché una semplice recluta come lui potesse ascoltare, e la sua presenza non era nemmeno necessaria dato che il Generale era perfettamente in grado di parlare Giapponese. Quindi Lavi si rassegnò ed attese.

.

.

Kanda sedette di fronte al Generale Tiedoll, non troppo curioso di conoscere la motivazione per cui lo aveva convocato da solo, ma sospettando si trattasse di qualcosa legato al misterioso ebreo che ruotava attorno al famigerato Conte Jahrtausend.

Il Generale dopo averlo salutato fin troppo cordialmente con uno dei suoi "Yuu-kun, sono lieto di vederti, ti trovo bene." che tanto lo mandavano in bestia, non si perse in ulteriori preamboli, estraendo dal cassetto della massiccia scrivania alcuni fogli di carta molto stropicciati, porgendoglieli perché li esaminasse.

- Che significa? - chiese Kanda appena gli ebbe dato un'occhiata, completamente spiazzato da ciò che vi era raffigurato.

- Per ora non lo sappiamo. - lo informò Tiedoll, strofinandosi distrattamente il mento. - La cosa certa è che si tratta del metodo di comunicare del nostro gruppetto di sediziosi. - Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, non troppo convinto della cosa, ed il Generale continuò. - La scritta che c'è sotto quel disegno significa "Cerca il Sagittario".

Ecco, quell'informazione dava un senso ai sospetti della Gestapo, ed al fatto che le indagini fossero state trasferite a lui, ovvero alla polizia segreta delle SS. Kanda studiò meglio i volantini, il centauro che vi campeggiava sembrava indicare le stelle con la sua freccia, ma non vi erano altre scritte sui fogli; di sicuro il messaggio che dovevano trasmettere era da estrapolare combinando l'invito a cercare il Sagittario con la posizione della creatura.

- Dove sono stati ritrovati? - volle sapere l'ufficiale Giapponese, sperando che la cosa fornisse qualche indizio in più sullo scopo di quelle pubblicazioni.

- In diversi locali notturni, nei posti dove si radunano gli studenti, in diverse chiese, sui sedili delle pubbliche piazze... - elencò Tiedoll scuotendo il capo con aria triste. - Il sospetto è che qualcuno degli oppositori del Reich stia organizzando un attentato ai danni del nostro Cancelliere, e l'ipotesi è sostenuta dalla presenza di un noto ebreo collaborazionista su ognuno dei luoghi nei quali sono stati trovati questi volantini.

Lo stesso uomo presente in tutti i posti dove erano poi comparse le stampe di quei disegni. Decisamente la coincidenza era sospetta, chiunque l'avesse notata aveva ragione.

- Molto bene, il nome? - chiese Kanda spazientito dall'immancabile tergiversare del Generale.

- Tyki Mikk. - rivelò infine quest'ultimo, mostrando diverse foto dell'uomo che lo ritraevano in compagnia di un nobile dall'aspetto molto snob, monocolo sul viso, fiore all'occhiello e tuba, e di una ragazzina dall'aria sbarazzina. - Crediamo che sia lui il "Sagittario", e lo stiamo già facendo sorvegliare. Da oggi ti occuperai tu di questa faccenda, perché potrebbe essere collegata alle fughe di notizie riservate su cui già stavi indagando per conto dei nostri due governi.

Kanda osservò attentamente ogni fotografia, studiando la fisionomia del sospettato come se avesse dovuto dargli la caccia personalmente dal giorno seguente.

- Non mi dice niente. - dichiarò con indifferenza, restituendo le fotografie al superiore; Tiedoll gli sorrise bonariamente, sistemandosi meglio nella sua poltrona.

- Non mi meraviglia, tu non frequenti l'ambiente mondano del Reich. - affermò come dato di fatto, al che Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo disgustato. - No, non ti sto chiedendo di inseguirlo alle feste date dalla crema del Partito, - lo rassicurò immediatamente l'uomo, consegnandogli una copia del dossier sul caso - ma di piazzargli qualcuno dei tuoi alle costole.

- Sarà fatto. - assicurò Kanda alzandosi e salutando il Generale. - La terrò informato. - e sul cenno di assenso che ricevette in risposta si congedò.


	7. Chapter 7: Cospiratori

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******

* * *

**  
Ed ecco aggiornata anche questa... Davvero, mi sento come quello cui hanno annunciato che morirà entro il mese, il quale in conseguenza di ciò si affanna a mettere in ordine tutti i suoi affari in sospeso prima della dipartita... u_u

**

* * *

**

l

**Chapter 7****: Cospiratori**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

Quella stessa sera, non appena furono rientrati nei suoi alloggi, Kanda si piazzò alla scrivania, intento a studiare dei documenti che doveva aver ricevuto dal Generale nel pomeriggio durante il colloquio; sentendosi ignorato come al solito, Lavi sedette in terra ed iniziò ad armeggiare con i suoi amati libri, immergendosi ben presto nella lettura.

Kanda socchiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi le tempie: era stanco, e quelle carte gli davano il mal di testa. Si alzò, decidendo che era tempo di andare a dormire, di quella faccenda si sarebbe occupato l'indomani.

Mentre radunava i fascicoli per riporli sullo scaffale di fianco allo scrittoio lo sguardo gli cadde sul resto della stanza e notò Lavi disteso sul pavimento, palesemente addormentato.

"Idiota," borbottò tra sé l'ufficiale Giapponese aprendo la porta della propria stanza, quindi fermandosi sulla soglia; con un sospiro, si girò tornando verso il giovane attendente ed inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

Gli tolse il libro dalle mani lasciandolo in terra, e sollevò Lavi senza sforzo depositandolo sul letto della sua stanza per poi tornare nella propria.

* * *

Quando si svegliò, dapprima Lavi non riconobbe il luogo in cui si trovava, ancora abituato alla branda del dormitorio nonostante fosse trascorso quasi un mese da che si era trasferito.

Poi man mano che recuperava coscienza la situazione tornò chiara nella sua mente, e si rese conto di essere nell'alloggio di Kanda.

Si sollevò a sedere, sbadigliando: perché era completamente vestito? Ricordava di essersi messo a leggere nello spazio che Kanda aveva adibito a studio mentre questi esaminava un qualche fascicolo...

Doveva essersi addormentato in terra senza rendersene conto, perché non ricordava come fosse giunto al letto. Per cui ad avercelo portato non poteva che essere stato Yuu, non c'era altra spiegazione.

Sorrise: Yuu non era così cattivo come si sforzava di sembrare. Tuttavia quando lo vide uscire non gli disse nulla, e Lavi non chiese.

Kanda notò che l'espressione sul volto dell'attendente era più serena quella mattina, il giovane quasi sorrideva fra sé, e di tanto in tanto lo sorprendeva a fissarlo con quell'aria strana, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso appena accennato e lo sguardo sorprendentemente intenso.

Anche se non ne capiva la ragione la cosa lo metteva molto a disagio, si sentiva rimescolare dentro sapendo che Lavi lo stava osservando a quel modo.

Per fortuna qualcuno bussò alla porta, ed un messaggero gli consegnò il primo rapporto dei due soldati che aveva messo a pedinare quel Tyki Mikk.

Il nome dell'uomo era per comodità stato sostituito dal termine "Sagittario", così da non permettere ad alcuno di conoscere l'identità della persona su cui si stava indagando; Lavi prese in mano il dossier ed iniziò a leggerlo per mettere al corrente Kanda, quando all'improvviso trasalì, impallidendo visibilmente.

Il volantino. _Quel_ volantino era lì, in mezzo ai fogli, e nel rapporto si parlava del "Sagittario"! Il giovane dai capelli rossi non ebbe alcun dubbio si trattasse di Allen, e quello era un bel guaio; per un attimo fu combattuto se rivelare o no quel che sapeva, decidendo poi di seguire le indicazioni del suo vecchio di non interferire per nessuna ragione.

Se avessero scoperto Allen, non sarebbe stato a causa sua. Sospirò, traducendo a Kanda il contenuto del dossier.

Insieme tracciarono una mappa dei luoghi presumibilmente frequentati dal fantomatico "Sagittario", ed individuarono un possibile obiettivo dei dissidenti: la piazza dove Hitler avrebbe a breve tenuto uno dei suoi discorsi alla nazione.

Kanda sogghignò. Avrebbero preso le misure necessarie.

* * *

Anche quella sera una volta rientrato nell'alloggio che ora divideva con il suo comandante Lavi si sedette in terra a leggere, aspettandosi di nuovo di essere ignorato.

Invece questa volta Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo irritato, appoggiando ciò che stava studiando sulla scrivania.

- C'è un'altra sedia, perché non la usi? - lo apostrofò seccato, indicando la suppellettile incriminata. Lavi quasi scoppiò a ridere, ma riuscì in qualche modo a controllarsi.

- Mi trovo molto più a mio agio qui, dove posso sdraiarmi se lo desidero. - spiegò con uno dei suoi sorrisi disarmanti che gli illuminava il viso in quel modo così accattivante da non mancare mai di turbarlo.

Kanda sbuffò, opponendo invece il solito "_CHE_", quindi si alzò avvicinandosi a Lavi, che lo fissò stupito.

- Almeno mettiti sul tappeto, idiota! - esclamò calciandogli contro un mucchio di pelliccia, che il giovane Bookman aveva scambiato per un animale impagliato, se doveva essere proprio sincero.

- Ah, Yuu! - esclamò, e questa volta rise di gusto, facendo aumentare di molto la frustrazione di Kanda, che stava per prendere a calci anche lui quando gli arrivò una richiesta che lo lasciò stupefatto. - Che ne dici di sederti qui con me? - propose Lavi, continuando a sorridergli; l'ufficiale Giapponese sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista.

- Come? - rispose pensando di non aver capito bene, fissando il giovane seduto ai suoi piedi con aria confusa.

Questi distese il tappeto, sistemandosi su di esso, quindi fece cenno a Kanda di imitarlo.

- Siediti, ti leggo qualcosa. - lo invitò di nuovo Lavi. - Se non sbaglio una delle cose che dovresti fare è migliorare la tua conoscenza del Tedesco. - aggiunse con fare innocente.

Kanda corrugò la fronte, per nulla incline a sorbirsi una lezione dal suo attendente. Non aveva alcun interesse ad imparare un'altra lingua, ma gli era necessario. Per cui fece buon viso a cattiva sorte e sedette sul tappeto accanto a Lavi.

Contrariamente a quel che si aspettava, il suo modo di insegnare non era né noioso né pesante. Lavi ci sapeva fare, tanto che Kanda trovò addirittura la cosa interessante, fin quasi piacevole.

Divenne così un'abitudine, ed i due giovani pian piano iniziarono a passare ogni serata insieme, studiando e lavorando.

Lavi fu felice di ritrovarsi nel suo elemento, i libri, e spesso, dopo che la loro piccola lezione era terminata, seduto accanto al letto di Kanda, continuava a leggere ad alta voce finché questi non si addormentava.

* * *

Nei giorni seguenti si adoperarono senza sosta per tendere una trappola ai misteriosi seguaci del "Sagittario", infiltrando molti soldati fra la popolazione della zona; in tal modo raccolsero preziose informazioni sul luogo in cui molto probabilmente si radunavano i sovversivi.

Li avrebbero colti in flagrante prima del discorso di Hitler.

Tuttavia Kanda si scoprì sempre meno coinvolto in quel compito, quasi distratto costantemente dal pensiero di trascorrere la sera leggendo con Lavi un altro capitolo di uno dei suoi libri; evitava persino di far capire che il suo Tedesco migliorava per mantenere Lavi accanto a sé.

Si rendeva perfettamente conto di essersi affezionato troppo al giovane, ma la questione aveva anche cessato di turbarlo, cosa assai più preoccupante.

E nemmeno di quello gli importava più, che era forse la cosa più grave di tutte.

Dal canto suo Lavi per la prima volta da quando aveva accettato di essere l'attendente di Kanda si sentiva felice.

Aveva scoperto dei lati del giovane che non avrebbe mai creduto questi possedesse, e si era reso conto che non era affatto crudele e spietato come tutti dicevano, era semplicemente cocciuto ed inflessibile, ligio al dovere ed al regolamento oltre l'umana comprensione.

Bastava solo sapere in che modo trattarci per farsi ascoltare, e magari avere la sua amicizia. Cosa in cui Lavi era contento di essere riuscito; avere la fiducia e la considerazione di Yuu significava molto per lui.

Essergli utile anche solo come insegnante lo faceva sentire importante, ed il fatto che Yuu sembrava apprezzare il tempo che trascorrevano insieme studiando suscitava in lui sentimenti contrastanti.

Da un lato la paura che il loro rapporto diventasse troppo profondo, minando la sua obiettività nel registrare gli eventi, dall'altro il desiderio bruciante di legarsi a Yuu completamente.

L'ultima sera che avevano trascorso insieme sdraiati sul tappeto ne era l'esempio lampante. Kanda gli aveva chiesto di sua iniziativa di leggere, e lui aveva sentito il cuore accelerare i battiti.

Per non parlare del fatto che trovava estremamente buffo il modo in cui Kanda aggrottava le sopracciglia quando non capiva qualcosa, quasi adorabile, e questo non era proprio incoraggiante.

No, affatto. Al contrario era allarmante. Molto. La cosa più ridicola? Non gli interessava più.

* * *

Il giorno dopo prese il via l'operazione "Falsi Indizi", e l'unità di SS comandata da Kanda si fece vedere al gran completo nella piazza prescelta dai vertici del partito per tenere il discorso alla Nazione, ogni soldato che ispezionava minuziosamente il posto palmo a palmo. Kanda frattanto perquisiva gli edifici adiacenti interrogandone gli inquilini, accompagnato da Lavi e dalla sua guardia personale.

Non completarono nemmeno un quarto delle case intorno al luogo dove il palco sarebbe stato montato, ed a sera Lavi non sentiva più i piedi; lamentandosi per la stanchezza con un altro soldato, sbirciò l'espressione di Kanda, il quale non mostrava il minimo segno di accusare la fatica della giornata.

Cocciuto come al solito, pensò Lavi sorridendo fra sé e il sogghigno che ne venne fuori gli procurò una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla da parte del compagno di truppa.

* * *

Quando Lavi uscì dal bagno quella sera, pronto per l'usuale lezione di Tedesco, si rese conto che il suo allievo si era addormentato sopra le carte che stava controllando; gli si avvicinò, osservandone l'espressione serena nel sonno.

Allungò una mano per toccare i capelli del giovane, che gli ricadevano liberi sulla schiena, ma si bloccò a mezz'aria, ritirandola per paura che se ne accorgesse.

Quanta differenza fra la facciata crudele che Kanda mostrava sul campo e lo Yuu che sedeva con lui ogni sera, quasi vulnerabile nel suo atteggiamento schivo.

Di giorno demone, e di notte angelo, si sorprese a pensare Lavi, e subito si rese conto che quel demone si era preso la sua anima, e l'angelo il suo cuore.

Ridendo mentalmente di sé per la situazione in cui si era andato a cacciare, il giovane sollevò con cautela il busto di Kanda dalla scrivania, raddrizzandolo sulla sedia, quindi lo prese in braccio e lo portò nella sua camera, adagiandolo sul letto.

Sospirò, contemplando il volto di Yuu, pensieroso. Non si azzardò a spogliarlo, gli tolse però gli stivali per poterlo coprire, chinandosi poi su di lui a sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie e sentendosi terribilmente in colpa l'istante successivo per aver ceduto a quel desiderio.

In silenzio, si ritirò nella sua stanza, sperando di riuscire a dormire.

* * *

Kanda percepì qualcosa toccargli la bocca, ma non seppe dire se si trattasse di labbra che sfioravano le sue, o del tocco di semplici dita, sapeva solo che la sensazione era piacevole.

Avrebbe voluto aprire gli occhi per scoprirlo, ma temeva che il sogno svanisse, quindi si lasciò avvolgere dal tepore che improvvisamente lo aveva invaso, scivolando ancora più profondamente nel sonno.

* * *

I giorni seguenti il sopralluogo fu completato, e gli indizi che rivelavano un punto debole nelle misure preventive astutamente disseminati; non restava che attendere la sera del discorso, quei sediziosi sarebbero finiti dritti nella rete.

Tutto era pronto per far scattare la trappola.

* * *

Arrivò il giorno tanto temuto ed i loro sforzi apparvero essere subito premiati. Il discorso era appena iniziato e Hitler stava elogiando la fedeltà del popolo Tedesco, quando i primi movimenti sospetti furono notati dai soldati dell'unità di Kanda, appostati come stabilito per chiudere la trappola.

I sovversivi non si resero nemmeno conto di quel che accadde. Appena ebbero recuperato le armi che si erano tanto affannati a nascondere intorno alla piazza furono prontamente bloccati e trascinati al cospetto di Kanda, il quale annuendo con soddisfazione fece cenno ai suoi di portarli via senza interrompere il Cancelliere; quindi si voltò per tornare al suo posto accanto al palco.

Fu allora che dalla folla uscì di corsa un uomo dai lineamenti orientali, il quale stringendo in mano un pugnale si lanciò sull'ufficiale Giapponese in un attacco suicida.

Il bagliore che produsse l'arma sguainata fu notato dagli astanti, e qualcuno urlò: si trattò di un istante, e il corpo di Lavi si frappose tra Kanda e l'assalitore.

- Yuu! - gridò il giovane, e si aggrappò alle spalle del suo Comandante, facendogli da scudo; questi, frastornato dalle urla degli spettatori, non comprese subito quel che stava accadendo, aveva solo udito Lavi chiamare il suo nome. - Yuu... - ripeté Lavi in un sussurro, e Kanda sentì la stretta del giovane allentarsi, le braccia che scivolavano via da lui.

Cercò di impedirlo afferrandogli i polsi, temendo quel che sospettava essere successo, ed in quel momento altre braccia sostennero Lavi permettendo a lui di voltarsi.

- Lavi! - esclamò vedendo uno dei soldati che gli erano più fedeli, Toma, sorreggerlo passandosi un braccio del commilitone attorno al collo, mentre la sua guardia personale tratteneva a forza l'energumeno che aveva colpito Lavi anziché lui, e che ancora si divincolava stringendo in pugno l'arma insanguinata.

- Lavi... - mormorò il grassone riconoscendo il giovane Bookman, sconvolto che avesse rischiato la sua vita per salvare uno come Kanda. - Perchè...

Lavi si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendo debolmente, cosa che lasciò l'uomo ancora più confuso.

_Lo seguirei anche all'Inferno se fosse necessario, _diceva l'unico occhio di Lavi, il volto livido per il dolore.

Allo shock si sostituì sul viso di Kanda un'espressione crudele, che fece rabbrividire i soldati più vicini, i quali ben sapevano quale ordine ne sarebbe seguito.

- Dachau. - sibilò Kanda indicando il prigioniero, in tono così tagliente e brutale da far gelare il sangue nelle vene a tutti i presenti. - La sua destinazione è il Campo di Concentramento di Dachau, senza interrogatorio. Caricatelo sul primo convoglio in partenza. - ordinò l'ufficiale Giapponese con voce ancora più mortale se possibile, sostituendosi a Toma per sorreggere Lavi, ed impartendo ordini anche al sottufficiale. - Voglio che tu scorti questo bastardo fino al campo e ti premuri che sia trattato come merita. - ringhiò, rivolgendo uno sguardo carico d'odio al colpevole di quel ferimento.

Toma annuì e fece cenno ai soldati che trattenevano il rivoltoso di seguirlo, salutando il Comandante e rivolgendo a Lavi uno sguardo preoccupato mentre si allontanava.

Solo più tardi i soldati si resero conto che il loro Comandante aveva impartito quegli ordini da solo in perfetto Tedesco.

Una volta fatti portare via anche gli altri sovversivi arrestati, Kanda lasciò la piazza insieme al suo attendente, dopo che un dottore aveva dato un'occhiata alla ferita di quest'ultimo e l'aveva bendato adeguatamente; per fortuna la lama aveva colpito una costola, e il danno non era grave, Lavi si sarebbe ripreso presto.

Il piccolo tafferuglio non interferì con il discorso di Hitler, che nemmeno si accorse di quel che era avvenuto sotto i suoi occhi, concludendo la requisitoria fra le ovazioni della folla.

Era il 1 dicembre 1933, e Hitler aveva appena dichiarato l'identità legale dello stato Tedesco e del Partito Nazista.

* * *

La notizia della cattura del gruppo incaricato dell'attentato a Hitler colpì Allen e compagni come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Erano convinti di aver gabbato le pericolose SS, invece quel Kanda li aveva presi in trappola con una facilità impressionante.

Si era dimostrato molto meno stupido di quel che credevano, l'Inglese doveva dargliene atto. Mentre discutevano animatamente il da farsi, una voce beffarda li fece trasalire.

- Allen Walker. - la persona che apparve dall'ombra all'ingresso del nuovo rifugio sogghignò, salutando con un ampio cenno del braccio. - Avrei scommesso che quell'idiota del tuo uomo si sarebbe fatto fregare.

- Tyki! - esclamò Allen, sorpreso di vedere l'uomo rischiare di compromettersi incontrandolo nel suo covo. - Chaoji ha fatto del suo meglio, sono sicuro che non è stata colpa sua. - cercò di giustificarsi, ancora incredulo per quanto accaduto; colui che era stato chiamato Tyki rise sommessamente, ravviandosi i capelli neri con gesto noncurante. - Che notizie hai dei nostri?

- Dachau. - disse semplicemente l'uomo, scrollando le spalle come se la cosa non lo riguardasse.

- Deportati... - mormorò Lenalee scossa, portandosi la mano a coprire la bocca.

- Fossi in voi sarei più prudente d'ora in poi. - suggerì Tyki con voce suadente, appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro ed incrociando le braccia al petto. - A proposito, complimenti per la copertura della panetteria. - aggiunse strizzando l'occhio.

- Sospendiamo per un po', in attesa di un'occasione più propizia. - concordò Allen, cercando gli sguardi dei compagni per averne l'approvazione. Tutti annuirono, ed il ragazzo albino sorrise. - Pare che siamo tutti d'accordo. Aspettiamo le tue informazioni. - disse poi rivolto a Tyki.

- Le avrai, ma cerca di farne buon uso, Sagittario. - promise l'uomo in tono suadente, tornando nell'ombra dell'ingresso. - E ricorda cosa ci devi in cambio, il Conte è impaziente.

- Ci stiamo lavorando, ma quei codici sembrano inviolabili! - protestò un uomo bruno con dei buffi occhialetti sul naso. Allen gli posò una mano sulla spalla, facendogli cenno di non insistere.

- Komui e gli altri stanno facendo il possibile, pazientate. - chiese sperando che l'uomo fosse ragionevole e gli concedesse altro tempo.

Questi gli sorrise ancora, sardonico, fingendo di pensare intensamente.

- Quando ho parlato di codici? Quello che vogliamo è ben altro. - disse Tyki in tono forzatamente casuale, sistemandosi il bavero della giacca. - Voi destabilizzate il sistema, noi pensiamo al resto.

- Devi solo farci sapere dove e quando. - lo rassicurò Allen, sostenendo il suo sguardo indisponente.

- Bene. Allora siamo d'accordo. Ci vediamo presto, ragazzo. - il misterioso visitatore si rimise in testa un cilindro che nessuno si era accorto avesse in mano, e sparì oltre la porta.

- Perché dobbiamo dipendere da quell'uomo disgustoso? - chiese Lenalee in tono ansioso appena Tyki se ne fu andato, subito confortata da Allen.

- Ci servono le sue informazioni, Lenalee. Purtroppo non possiamo farne a meno. - ammise Allen scuotendo la testa con aria rassegnata. - Torniamo al lavoro ora.

* * *

Kanda trascorse i giorni successivi all'attentato tormentato da un'ansia che non riusciva a capire, pur sapendo che una delle cameriere assegnate ai quartieri degli ufficiali si occupava di Lavi in sua assenza.

Terminati i suoi compiti rientrava il più in fretta possibile all'edificio in cui alloggiava, e sebbene si sforzasse di celare sotto l'usuale maschera di ghiaccio la preoccupazione che provava, il suo nervosismo era diventato evidente.

Posò una mano sulla fronte di Lavi; scottava ancora, ma le sue condizioni gli sembravano molto migliorate.

- Yuu... - mormorò il giovane, aprendo lentamente l'occhio sano per accertarsi che fosse davvero Kanda e non la cameriera.

Gli sorrise nel vederlo seduto sul letto accanto a lui, e cercò di mettersi a sua volta seduto, rinunciando alla fitta di dolore che gli attraversò il corpo.

- Sta giù, ti controllo le bende. - gli ordinò Kanda con voce ferma, ma assai meno fredda di quel che avrebbe voluto.

Lavi dal canto suo non chiedeva di meglio che avere Yuu ad accudirlo, anche se in qualche modo quelle attenzioni lo imbarazzavano; inoltre gli occhi scuri di Yuu che lo scrutavano a quel modo lo facevano sentire terribilmente vulnerabile.

* * *

Il giorno dopo, il rientro anticipato di Kanda permise alla cameriera di lasciare la cura di Lavi prima del previsto, sicché la donna ne approfittò per incontrare il sottufficiale di cui era innamorata.

Si recò alla mensa Ufficiali sperando di trovarlo già lì, ma da principio non lo vide; così avanzò titubante, timorosa che qualcuno la rimproverasse per essere entrata in un luogo riservato ai soli militari, ma prima che potesse scegliere un angolo dove rannicchiarsi nell'attesa una voce profonda chiamò il suo nome.

- Miranda! Miranda, come sta? - la donna si voltò, e vide avanzare a grandi passi verso di lei l'uomo che stava cercando insieme al suo inseparabile amico.

- Oh, non dovete preoccuparvi, è fuori pericolo. - disse Miranda con un sorriso ai due militari, seguendoli al loro tavolo. - C'è il Comandante Kanda adesso con lui.

- Herr Kanda si prende cura personalmente di Lavi? - esclamò il sottufficiale più basso e minuto, e la donna annuì. - Il mondo sta per finire allora!

- Daysha, non parlare a voce così alta! - lo ammonì l'altro soldato sottovoce, toccandolo col gomito. - Avrai dei guai se lo riferiscono al Comandante Kanda.

- Io credo... che Herr Kanda si senta in colpa per quello che è successo. - ipotizzò Miranda, ma la sua espressione esprimeva profonda apprensione. - Non è poi così strano che assista Lavi, però...

Marie le rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa, attirandola a sé con fare consolatorio e poi posandole un bacio fra i capelli scuri, facendo muovere leggermente le ciocche ondulate.

- Miranda, cos'è che ti turba? - le chiese l'uomo, sollevandole appena il volto per farsi guardare negli occhi. - Hai detto che Lavi ce la farà, no? - la ragazza si morse un labbro, abbassando gli occhi ed arrossendo leggermente. Marie le prese le mani fra le sue. - Se ti crea problemi assisterlo...

- No, non è quello, Marie, è... - lo interruppe Miranda, imbarazzata e preoccupata insieme. - Sono le cose che dice quando non è cosciente. - disse infine, ed i due sottufficiali le rivolsero uno sguardo confuso.

- Delira? - chiese quindi Daysha. - Bé, penso sia normale se ha ancora la febbre.

- Non so se sia un vero delirio, ma chiama continuamente il nome del Comandante Kanda, quasi con disperazione, e quando si accorge che ci sono io accanto a lui sembra sempre deluso. - Miranda scosse il capo, aggrottando la fronte, quindi continuò. - Io ho paura che Lavi ne sia innamorato.

Daysha scoppiò a ridere, poi visto che nessuno degli altri due giovani sembrava trovare divertente la cosa smise di colpo, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro con espressione seria.

- Non mi direte che pensate davvero possibile una cosa del genere! - chiese allargando le braccia, incredulo. - Lo pensate. - aggiunse non ricevendo risposta. - Andiamo, sono solo voci quelle che girano sul Comandante Kanda!

- Miranda, non potrebbe essere solo la tua impressione? - le domandò Marie, scuro in volto. - Sai che se Herr Kanda dovesse rendersi conto di una cosa simile per Lavi sarebbero guai, vero?

- Spero per lui che non sia così, però... voi non avete visto la sua espressione quando sente Kanda rientrare, la gioia sul suo viso quando lo vede affacciarsi nella stanza. - Miranda abbozzò un sorriso triste. - Mi auguro che non decida mai di dirglielo, gli spezzerebbe il cuore.

- Io sono sicuro che ti sbagli, ma parleremo con Lavi appena sarà di nuovo in servizio se ci tieni. - promise Daysha scambiando un cenno d'assenso con Marie. - Ed ora vi lascio soli, piccioncini! - aggiunse strizzando l'occhio, cosa che fece arrossire sia il suo commilitone che Miranda.

* * *

Kanda aspettò che la cameriera uscisse, poi sedette sul letto accanto a Lavi, toccandogli la fronte per sentire se la febbre era scesa, ed annuendo fra sé nel constatare che di fatto lo era.

Il giovane dai capelli rossi gli sorrise debolmente, cercando di girarsi di più verso di lui, e Kanda lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia.

- Sta fermo, idiota, ti controllo le bende. - lo rimproverò in tono aspro, ma Lavi continuò a sorridere a quel suo modo disarmante, e Kanda scosse il capo, accigliandosi. Sollevò le coperte senza tante cerimonie, e voltò Lavi su un fianco. La fasciatura era pulita. - Hai preso la medicina? - chiese mentre lo riadagiava sul letto.

- Sì. - mormorò Lavi accompagnando la risposta con un cenno del capo.

- Bene. Ora dormi. - ordinò Kanda alzandosi e lasciando il giovane da solo.

Lavi sospirò seguendo il suo Comandante con lo sguardo mentre usciva; non restava mai con lui più del tempo necessario ad assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto. Chiuse l'occhio, cercando di non pensare al dolore che sentiva nel cuore.

Kanda sedette alla scrivania, riordinando documenti ed esaminando rapporti, ma non riusciva per niente a concentrarsi; con uno scatto sbatté le carte sul tavolo e si alzò, diretto in camera di Lavi.

Aprì la porta evitando di fare rumore, e la tenue luce che penetrò con lui gli mostrò che il giovane dormiva serenamente.

Gli controllò di nuovo la febbre, poi si avvicinò la poltrona al letto e vi sedette, ripromettendosi che avrebbe vegliando su Lavi solo per un po'.

* * *

Lavi si svegliò, un peso che gli opprimeva lo stomaco, e si accorse che una massa di capelli neri lo copriva in parte ricadendo sul bordo del letto; sbatté la palpebra dell'occhio sano, incerto se stesse o meno sognando Yuu addormentato su di lui, quindi si azzardò a toccarlo: era reale.

Un brivido gli attraversò il corpo, e Lavi fu tentato di accarezzare quei meravigliosi capelli ma si trattenne, ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Kanda se si fosse svegliato. Tuttavia non poteva lasciare che dormisse in quella posizione, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato tutto indolenzito la mattina al risveglio.

Rifletté a lungo sul da farsi ed alla fine decise che avrebbe corso il rischio di spostarlo, quindi raccolse tutte le forze che gli restavano. Nonostante le sue condizioni, afferrò Yuu sotto le ascelle e lo trascinò pian piano oltre il proprio corpo, adagiandolo sul letto accanto a sé.

Stringendo i denti per il dolore atroce provocatogli da quello sforzo immane, Lavi si lasciò ricadere supino, ansimando, quindi voltò la testa per assicurarsi che Yuu dormisse ancora.

Soddisfatto del proprio operato, lasciò che il sonno prendesse anche lui.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorprese

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

.

Ad un anno di distanza, finalmente il Capitolo 8.

Non nascondo che è stato un anno durissimo per me, e non credo che la situazione possa migliorare in futuro. Per questa e per altre ragioni, fra cui quelle che si evincono dal piccolo vademecum che ho composto alla fine di questo capitolo, ho deciso per ora di dedicarmi esclusivamente a questa storia, con molta calma; a meno che non mi si convinca in modo adeguato che c'è interesse intorno a quello che produco, nel qual caso, riprenderò la scaletta degli aggiornamenti, e la mia celerità sarà direttamente proporzionale alla suddetta dimostrazione di interesse.

To my only reviewer, **aurenwolfgang**:

I'm really impressed you decided to read the Italian chapters using the translator, I know what it could come up with, so I bow to your patience and stubbornness XDDD

I hope you will like this chapter as well, even if it came with so much late.

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Chapter**** 8****: Sorprese**

.

Kanda sentiva un respiro soffocato, quasi un rantolo, provenire da un qualche punto vicino a sé; si costrinse ad aprire un occhio, e nella penombra non riconobbe la stanza in cui si trovava.

Di colpo si portò a sedere, all'erta, quindi notò un ammasso cremisi poco distante: i capelli di Lavi. D'improvviso ricordò di aver seduto al suo capezzale e la realizzazione di essersi addormentato - e che Lavi doveva averlo spostato - gli fece fermare il cuore.

Temendo di sapere perché il respiro del giovane era irregolare, rovesciò di colpo le coperte andando a tastare il bendaggio e sentendolo completamente zuppo.

Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena e balzò giù dal letto, accendendo subito un lume per valutare quanto grave fosse la situazione.

Imprecando ripetutamente allo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti, fece per andare a prendere bende e disinfettante quando si sentì afferrare un polso.

- Yuu... non te ne andare... - mormorò Lavi, lo sguardo vitreo e il volto madido di sudore.

- Idiota! - tuonò Kanda, irritato dal panico che si era impadronito di lui nel vedere il lago di sangue sotto il corpo del giovane e la fasciatura completamente zuppa. - Hai riaperto la tua dannata ferita!

A quelle parole Lavi sembrò tornare in sé e lasciò andare la presa sul braccio di Kanda, comprendendo il perché le sue percezioni fossero così annebbiate e la capacità di pensare tanto flebile.

- M-Mi dispiace... - balbettò, e Kanda corse via, tornando subito dopo con acqua e medicinali.

- Sta' fermo! - ordinò al ferito recalcitrante, mentre lo sollevava per rimuovere le bende intrise di sangue. - Dannato imbecille, - imprecò ancora, accorgendosi che erano appiccicate alla carne e risolvendo di tagliarle - ora cerca di restare dritto finché pulisco la ferita. - lo ammonì poi, tamponandola con un asciugamano bagnato ed afferrando cotone e disinfettante.

Quando ebbe finito di rifare la fasciatura lo sollevò di peso, e ignorando le deboli proteste del giovane, lo depositò sul proprio letto coricandoglisi accanto.

- Fai un fiato e ti soffoco nel sonno. - minacciò in tono tagliente, avvolgendosi nelle coperte.

Lavi sorrise e rimase immobile, felice di avere Kanda al suo fianco per il resto della notte.

.

.

Miranda aprì la porta aspettandosi di trovare tutti svegli, invece vide quella della camera del Comandante Kanda spalancata, la luce del giorno che filtrava appena attraverso la tenda della finestra; entrò timorosa, scrutando da lontano per capire se l'ufficiale fosse o no in camera.

- Herr Kanda? - chiamò con voce malferma.

- Che accidenti vuoi? - fu la risposta rude, anche se assonnata, che le giunse.

Miranda sussultò al tono brusco del giovane, ma si sforzò di rispondere ugualmente.

- S-Sono qui per assistere Herr Bookman... - balbettò, avvicinandosi titubante alla stanza da letto.

- Maledizione. - borbottò allora Kanda: aveva dimenticato completamente la donna. - Vieni avanti, c'è del lavoro da fare prima. - disse senza riflettere, e Miranda entrò prima che potesse fermarla, vedendo Lavi accanto a lui.

- Oh! - esclamò, portando entrambe le mani a coprirsi la bocca.

- Non è come credi. - la informò Kanda gelido, a bassa voce, facendole segno di non fare rumore per non svegliare Lavi. - L'idiota ha riaperto la ferita. - aggiunse, alzandosi e prendendo la propria divisa dalla sedia su cui era appoggiata. - C'è da cambiare tutta la biancheria del suo letto, forse anche il materasso. Occupatene subito. - la donna annuì ripetutamente, e Kanda sparì nel bagno, riemergendo poco dopo, vestito. - Per nessuna ragione permettigli di muoversi, lo sposterò io al mio ritorno. - ordinò, consegnando lo yukata con cui dormiva perché fosse piegato, e senza attendere una risposta uscì, lasciando Lavi alle cure della cameriera.

Miranda si sedette accanto al giovane, osservandolo dormire con quell'espressione serena sul volto e chiedendosi se fosse dovuta o meno al fatto che Kanda gli aveva permesso di dormirgli accanto.

Rimase a vegliare su di lui per un poco, per assicurarsi che il suo sonno fosse tranquillo, quindi si recò nell'altra camera per occuparsi delle lenzuola macchiate e organizzare la sostituzione del materasso come le era stato ordinato. Prima le portavano il nuovo materasso, prima avrebbe potuto rifare la stanza.

Riempito il sacco della biancheria e preparato il cambio, Miranda tornò a controllare Lavi: la sua espressione era un misto di sofferenza e appagamento. Si chiese se davvero il Comandante Kanda significasse così tanto per lui e se quest'ultimo se ne fosse reso conto. Dal modo in cui continuava a trattarlo non sembrava.

Stava per procedere a chiamare un inserviente per far portare via il materasso quando Lavi si mosse, spostando la mano sull'altra parte del letto, sospirando appena.

- Yuu... - mormorò nel dormiveglia, spaventando Miranda a morte.

Non credeva si fosse destato, udire la sua voce rompere il silenzio all'improvviso l'aveva colta del tutto di sorpresa. Quel giovane era un incosciente, se Herr Kanda fosse stato ancora accanto a lui, sentendolo invocare il proprio nome di battesimo in un modo tanto– bè, _così_, di certo si sarebbe infuriato, sarebbe esploso...

Per non parlare del fatto che il gesto tradiva senza ombra di dubbio i sentimenti che Lavi provava per lui, cosa che avrebbe peggiorato non di poco la situazione, venendo allo scoperto.

Non sapendo che rispondere, Miranda si bloccò, una mano a coprirsi la bocca e lo sguardo puntato sul viso del paziente.

Quest'ultimo a quel punto si decise ad aprire il suo unico occhio, mettendo a fuoco prima il letto vuoto, poi la persona in piedi dall'altra parte di esso. Abbozzò un sorriso riconoscendo la donna e ritrasse la mano in fretta, come se si fosse appena scottato.

- Come stai? - domandò Miranda, ricambiando timidamente il sorriso di lui.

- Molto meglio. - rispose, dopo aver testato con cautela la sua capacità di movimento. Si toccò con altrettanta cautela la fasciatura, quindi distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato dall'aver involontariamente mostrato i propri sentimenti. Doveva almeno spiegare la sua presenza in quel letto. - Anche se, - continuò - ho fatto infuriare Yuu... Herr Kanda, - si corresse subito - riaprendo la ferita. Ho fatto... un vero disastro. - confessò a disagio, immaginando che la donna avrebbe dovuto pulire tutto.

- Sono lieta che ti senta meglio, l'importante è questo. - disse lei. - Non devi preoccuparti per la stanza, sarà in perfetto ordine molto presto. Herr Kanda mi ha raccomandato di occuparmi di te, per cui non credo sia di cattivo umore più del solito.

Yuu non era 'di cattivo umore più del solito'. Perché non riusciva a trovarlo confortante? Lavi sospirò, incontrando di nuovo lo sguardo ansioso della cameriera; le sorrise ancora, per rassicurarla sul fatto che si sentisse piuttosto bene, considerato il sangue che aveva perso quella notte.

Lei gli preparò una colazione spartana, si assicurò che non avesse la febbre e poi gli rimboccò le coperte.

- Se non hai bisogno di qualcos'altro, vado a sistemare la tua stanza. - chiese, e al cenno di diniego del giovane procedette a chiamare chi di dovere per farsi portare il nuovo materasso.

.

.

Kanda non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di Lavi in un lago di sangue, del tutto inutili gli sforzi di usare il lavoro per distogliere i propri pensieri dalle condizioni del giovane. Suo malgrado, doveva ammettere di essere preoccupato per Lavi, davvero troppo per i suoi gusti. Scosse il capo, sbuffando seccato. Era necessario che parlasse con il diretto superiore per avere una licenza.

A dispetto delle voci che avrebbe fatto nascere, dopo una mattinata improduttiva durante la quale si era interrogato ininterrottamente su come fosse più opportuno agire, Kanda decise di chiedere ed ottenere ad ogni costo dal Generale Tiedoll l'autorizzazione a poter svolgere solo compiti d'ufficio per qualche giorno; lavoro che poteva fare anche dai suoi alloggi, perlomeno finché Lavi non si fosse rimesso abbastanza da rientrare in servizio.

I sediziosi potevano pure aspettare un bel po' per quel che lo riguardava: era stufo che le ossessioni di un governo repressivo condizionassero la sua vita, oltre che lo svolgimento del suo dovere. Stava mettendo insieme una motivazione valida per sostenere una simile richiesta, quando qualcuno bussò con decisione alla porta.

- Avanti. - autorizzò Kanda, il tono vagamente irritato. Proprio ora dovevano disturbarlo?

Il colpevole di un tale affronto aprì piano, entrando con aria guardinga e presentandosi a rapporto, sull'attenti, prima di illuminare il comandante sulla ragione della sua venuta. Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio con sufficienza, l'espressione più contrariata del solito, nel riconoscere il soldato che stava in piedi dritto a mo' di palo davanti a lui per il suo precedente interprete, Toma. Non credeva fosse già rientrato dalla missione che gli aveva affidato a Dachau, forse aveva cose interessanti da riferirgli, dopotutto.

- C-Comandante Kanda, i miei rispetti. - salutò ossequiosamente l'uomo, mostrandosi alquanto intimorito dal contegno altero del superiore.

- Scharführer (10) Sucher. - rispose questi senza minimamente scomporsi. - Che notizie porta da Dachau?

Toma deglutì a vuoto; come mai Herr Kanda era improvvisamente così formale con lui? Era successo qualcosa in sua assenza di cui avrebbe dovuto essere informato _prima _di recarsi a rapporto dal comandante?

- Oh, ecco, io... - si schiarì la voce, a disagio. - Ho consegnato il prigioniero, sarà trattato con tutti i _riguardi_, secondo quanto da voi ordinato. Il comandante del campo si è incaricato personalmente che il prigioniero riceva un trattamento _adeguato _al crimine commesso.

Un angolo della bocca di Kanda si sollevò verso l'alto; il suo volto era truce come sempre, ma quell'accenno di compiacimento che dimostrava gli conferiva un'aura crudele.

- Molto bene. - commentò laconico. - Altro?

- Ah, già, è vero. - il sottufficiale si stropicciò le mani con fare nervoso, quasi avesse paura di riferire il messaggio successivo. Era talmente agitato di trovarsi lì, che stava per dimenticare uno dei motivi per cui si era presentato a rapporto. - Il... Il Generale Tiedoll... - si interruppe, notando il cambiamento d'espressione sul viso di Kanda e l'irritazione impadronirsi nuovamente di lui. - V-Vuole vederla. - concluse tutto d'un fiato, aspettando rigido quanto un tronco la risposta del comandante.

Il quale, emesso un altro sbuffo, invece di imprecare coloritamente come il buon Toma si aspettava facesse, parve per un lungo istante perdersi nei propri pensieri; quindi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, il volto severo ma calmo. Annuì lentamente.

- Informa il Generale che lo raggiungo immediatamente nel suo ufficio, Toma. - disse subito dopo, sorprendendo ancora una volta il sottufficiale con l'improvviso ritorno ad un atteggiamento più confidenziale.

L'uomo annuì di rimando e girò i tacchi dopo un frettoloso saluto, sparendo oltre la porta a tempo di record.

Rimasto solo, Kanda si concesse un sospiro. A quanto pareva, non poteva più rimandare il colloquio con il Generale Tiedoll, volente o nolente doveva presentarsi a lui, che fosse pronto o meno sia a fare rapporto che a chiedere quel favore personale su cui aveva rimuginato tutta la dannata mattina.

Si alzò, raccogliendo le poche carte che aveva compilato, e con un ultimo sguardo all'orologio sulla parete uscì dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso la sgradita destinazione.

.

.

Il Generale l'accolse col solito sorriso cordiale che tanto lo irritava, invitandolo a sedersi con fare paterno, cosa anche questa che non sopportava, ma cui non poteva sottrarsi. Soffocando uno dei suoi '_TCH_' seccati, Kanda avanzò fino alla scrivania dell'uomo, salutando sull'attenti e sedendosi poi dove gli era stato indicato.

- Oh, Yuu-kun, finalmente ti sei deciso a venirmi a trovare! - esclamò felice il Generale Tiedoll, ignorando l'occhiataccia immancabile che Kanda gli rivolgeva ogni qual volta lo chiamava con il nome di battesimo. - Sai che non si parla d'altro che di te e della tua squadra, dal giorno dell'attentato al Führer? - il giovane annuì distrattamente, e il Generale continuò. - Si parla molto anche dell'atto di coraggio del tuo attendente, com'era il nome... Ah, sì, Lavi Bookman. - a quell'affermazione gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono leggermente, ma l'espressione del suo viso rimase impassibile, sebbene il non ricordare l'interprete che egli stesso gli aveva forzatamente assegnato fosse palese finzione. - Vedo che questo mi guadagna la tua attenzione. - notò bonariamente Tiedoll, annuendo a sua volta e allargando il sorriso. - Bada bene, non voglio rimproverarti per aver lasciato che ferissero un tuo sottoposto, al contrario. Ci tenevo ad informarti piuttosto che è stato proposto per una promozione, proprio grazie a quella dimostrazione di fedeltà e abnegazione.

Lavi promosso? Un sottile panico si impadronì di Kanda, al pensiero che questo potesse significare il trasferimento del solo interprete con cui aveva costruito un buon rapporto di fiducia e l'unico tanto competente da essergli realmente di valido aiuto. Una parte di lui aggiunse suo malgrado che Lavi era anche un prezioso amico; la presenza del giovane era molto importante per lui e la prospettiva di perderla assai dolorosa. Ignorò la sensazione bizzarra che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco, facendo al Generale la domanda che più gli premeva.

- Dove lo assegneranno? - chiese, sforzandosi di mantenere la voce ferma e atona. - Chi lo sostituirà come mio interprete?

Tiedoll parve sorpreso per un istante, scrutando il suo volto come se potesse leggervi la verità che si celava dietro la richiesta che aveva appena fatto, quindi riprese l'usuale contegno gioviale, sollevando le mani davanti a sé e scuotendo contemporaneamente la testa.

- Oh, no, no, Yuu-kun. - rispose. - Lavi resta sotto il tuo comando, le sue capacità di linguista sono eccellenti e il lavoro che ha svolto al tuo fianco mi ha molto soddisfatto. Non vedo la ragione di sostituirlo con qualcuno certamente meno capace, la tua efficienza ne risentirebbe. - l'espressione di Kanda non era mutata, ma a Tiedoll parve di cogliere un guizzo di sollievo in quegli occhi scuri perennemente ombrosi. Forse, Lavi aveva fatto breccia nel cuore duro e solitario del giovane e questi ne aveva accettato l'amicizia, il che lo rendeva immensamente felice. Oh, finalmente il suo figliolo prediletto iniziava ad ambientarsi! - A questo proposito, non dovresti essere ad occuparti di lui?

Kanda si mostrò spiazzato dalla constatazione del Generale, rimanendo per un momento incapace di rispondere, le labbra appena socchiuse ma inerti.

- Io... Io non capisco, Signore. - disse poi, incontrando lo sguardo paterno dell'uomo.

Quest'ultimo si assestò meglio sulla poltrona, rinnovando la sua espressione cordiale. Kanda era troppo ligio al dovere, visto il pieno successo dell'operazione appena conclusa avrebbe anche potuto rilassarsi un poco, pensando alla guarigione dell'attendente piuttosto che alle scartoffie, almeno per il tempo necessario perché Lavi fosse in grado di tornare ad assolvere ai suoi compiti.

- Lavi ha rischiato la vita per proteggerti; il minimo che puoi fare è restargli vicino finché non si riprende, non credi, Yuu-kun? Tanto più che il buon Toma per quanto si impegni non può sostituirlo. - spiegò Tiedoll, scrivendo qualcosa su un foglio per poi consegnarlo a Kanda. - Prenditi qualche giorno, puoi lavorare a casa se proprio non vuoi sospendere le indagini.

Strabiliato, il giovane scorse velocemente quanto scritto sul documento appena ricevuto: una licenza. Aveva ottenuto senza esporsi ciò che era andato a chiedere con l'aspettativa di doversi umiliare; o forse il Generale aveva letto fra le righe e gli era venuto incontro, chi poteva dirlo? L'importante era che ora poteva stare accanto a Lavi tutto il tempo e impedire così all'idiota di fare altre sciocchezze. Certo, si trattava unicamente di quello, non della sua ansia per lui.

- Io... Non so che dire. - Kanda cercava il modo di accettare quel regalo senza tradire quanto l'avesse apprezzato e soprattutto l'impazienza di lasciare l'ufficio del superiore per precipitarsi ai suoi alloggi, da Lavi. - Ho già una delle cameriere che accudisce Lavi, ma certo non sarà un male se sono presente anche io. Lavorare un poco con me lo distrarrà dalla ferita. Grazie per il suo interessamento, Generale. - ciò detto si alzò, accingendosi a salutare l'uomo, ma prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa questi lo fermò.

- Aspetta, Yuu-kun. C'è un'ultima cosa di cui volevo discutere con te. Siedi per favore. - l'atteggiamento del Generale mutò di colpo, il volto ora a metà fra serio e dispiaciuto. Kanda fece quanto gli era stato chiesto, improvvisamente allarmato per il tono assunto nei suoi confronti dall'uomo, il quale solitamente mai abbandonava la perenne aria allegra. - Mi è giunta anche un'altra voce, ed è principalmente per questo che ti ho fatto chiamare. Capisco che il ferimento di Lavi ti abbia scosso, che a causa di ciò sul momento tu ti sia lasciato trasportare dall'ira e non ti biasimo per questo, ma almeno al tuo ritorno avresti dovuto informarmi della decisione che hai preso. - Kanda s'irrigidì, deglutendo a vuoto; era vero, aveva impartito un ordine diretto senza poi farlo ratificare dal suo diretto superiore. Era stato troppo preso dalle condizioni di Lavi e non ci aveva minimamente badato. Eppure Toma gli aveva riferito che il trasporto del prigioniero era andato a buon fine, quindi? Il Generale sospirò, riportando i pensieri del giovane al presente. - Invece, ho ricevuto una telefonata dal direttore del campo di Dachau, che mi chiedeva conferma degli ordini, visto che non aveva ricevuto alcuna comunicazione scritta a riguardo. - continuò; poi fece una pausa, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi alla finestra alla sua destra, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena come se stesse andando a passeggiare. - Non mi piace trovarmi in una posizione scomoda, Yuu-kun, all'oscuro delle azioni dei miei uomini. Ho appoggiato il tuo ordine perché per me sei come un figlio e mi fido di te ad occhi chiusi, ma vorrei che tu mi consultassi la prossima volta.

Non sarebbe stato punito? Kanda fissò il Generale con aria incredula; aveva interpretato i giorni di licenza ricevuti come un 'prenditi del tempo per riflettere sull'accaduto' dopo aver ascoltato il rimprovero dell'uomo, ma si accorgeva invece che era stato più che altro uno sfogo, che il Generale si era sentito tradito dal suo comportamento irresponsabile ed egoista e lo metteva in guardia per il futuro. Si alzò a sua volta, raggiungendolo accanto alla finestra.

- Le assicuro che non si ripeterà mai più, Signore. - promise. - Sono profondamente dolente di averle creato dei problemi.

Ricevette da Tiedoll uno sguardo di bonaria approvazione; non sembrava contrariato nemmeno un po' dalle sue azioni e il dispiacere gli era scomparso sia dalla voce che dal volto.

- Rilassati, Yuu-kun. - rispose, posandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle con fare paterno, al che Kanda s'irrigidì subito, ma non osò sottrarsi al gesto. - Non sono in collera con te; volevo solo che tu capissi la mia posizione. Ora va' da Lavi, sono sicuro che si annoia a morte senza nessuno con cui parlare.

Che Lavi fosse un chiacchierone non era un segreto, ma Kanda non credeva che la voce fosse giunta fino al Generale... L'uomo aveva occhi e orecchie ovunque, a quanto pareva, come ogni buon comandante che voglia tenere in riga i suoi subalterni deve fare. Annuì, e Tiedoll gli batté le mani un paio di volte sulle spalle prima di lasciarlo andare, incoraggiandolo anche con una piccola spintarella affettuosa. Il giovane gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma ciò che ricevette indietro fu un radioso sorriso.

- _TCH_. - borbottò mentre salutava formalmente il Generale, prima di lasciare la stanza.

.

.

Miranda amava la Berlino di notte, per cui, si sentiva doppiamente felice di aver potuto combinare un incontro con il suo fidanzato quella sera, sapendo che l'avrebbe portata in un locale a ballare. E questo grazie al fatto di aver finito prima con il lavoro.

Era stata molto sorpresa di veder rientrare Herr Kanda tanto presto, solo a metà pomeriggio, ma lo era stata ancora di più quando l'ufficiale l'aveva informata che sarebbe rimasto a casa per qualche giorno e che quindi lei poteva riprendere le sue normali mansioni di domestica. E non solo lei, quella notizia aveva avuto grande impatto anche su qualcun altro.

Ancora una volta la gioia esagerata sul viso di Lavi l'aveva turbata, sebbene il giovane fosse molto bravo a dissimularla dietro il dolore che gli procurava la ferita. Non sapeva se Kanda l'avesse notato o meno, tuttavia era davvero insolito che si preoccupasse tanto di un subalterno; forse davvero si sentiva in colpa di essere stato la causa del suo ferimento, ma se era così non sarebbe durata... Povero Lavi.

- Marie! - chiamò alzando una mano al cielo, appena vide il corpulento sottufficiale venirle incontro dall'altro lato della strada. _Sempre in divisa_, si rammaricò, ma immaginava fosse più per sua protezione che per senso del dovere di lui: se la vedevano in compagnia di un militare del Reich non l'avrebbero molestata. L'uomo la raggiunse, abbracciandola con trasporto.

- Non ho avuto tue notizie da ieri, ero in pensiero. - le disse prendendola sotto braccio e indicandole un'auto parcheggiata poco lontano.

- Oh, mi dispiace, davvero, mi dispiace tanto! - esclamò lei, portandosi una mano alle labbra come se si fosse resa conto solo in quel momento di aver scordato una cosa di vitale importanza. - E' che... Herr Kanda... Non ho avuto un momento di tregua da ieri mattina, e dopo essere tornata a casa mi sono addormentata appena mi sono seduta, e... - stava per aggiungere dell'altro quando due dita possenti le si posarono sulle labbra.

Avrebbe continuato a scusarsi per tutta la sera se non l'avesse fermata, Marie lo sapeva fin troppo bene, per cui le dette un bacio rassicurante sulla fronte e le aprì la portiera, invitandola a salire in macchina.

- Shhh, non ti stavo rimproverando, so quanto sia difficile essere al servizio di Herr Kanda. - le disse con un sorriso mentre chiudeva lo sportello, per poi fare il giro e mettersi alla guida. - Ora pensa solo a goderti la nostra serata, ti porto in un posto dove cantano dal vivo. Daysha ci aspetta là, mi ha detto che ha una sorpresa per noi e sono davvero curioso. Tu no?

Miranda ricambiò timidamente il sorriso, annuendo. Le sorprese di Daysha di solito non erano il suo genere, ma era il migliore amico del fidanzato, quindi si sarebbe sforzata di apparire meravigliata quanto bastava e altrettanto contenta da dimostrare di aver gradito la suddetta 'sorpresa'.

- C-Certo, sì, non sto nella pelle dalla curiosità. - disse, la voce un tantino ansiosa, reggendosi forte allo sportello nel momento in cui l'auto partì.

Marie fischiettava un motivetto, l'aria compiaciuta; doveva essere un bel locale quello dove erano diretti, se l'uomo era così di buon umore all'idea di andarci insieme a lei. Sperò non fosse un posto troppo elegante, dal momento che una povera cameriera come lei non possedeva un grande guardaroba, e il vestito che indossava quella sera non era certo in grado di competere con quelli delle 'signore' della buona società che facevano vita mondana.

Appena entrati il locale le parve piuttosto alla mano, come se fosse pensato per i militari in libera uscita e per la media borghesia. C'era una pista da ballo al centro, attorniata dai tavoli ai quali sedevano i clienti, un pianoforte a coda faceva bella mostra di sé da un lato della pista e dietro i tavoli dall'altra parte dell'ingresso c'era il bar; tuttavia, dovevano di certo avere anche una cucina da qualche parte, visto che in quel posto si mangiava, oltre che bere.

Un cameriere chiese loro se volessero accomodarsi vicino alla pista e Marie gli rispose che doveva esserci già un amico ad aspettarli, descrivendolo brevemente. Non fece però in tempo ad indicare loro il tavolo cui l'altro sottufficiale sedeva che una voce sguaiata lo chiamò dalla parte opposta della sala.

- Marie! Di qua!

Si udì gridare sopra la confusione degli altri avventori. Marie offrì un sorriso di circostanza e il cameriere li lasciò passare per raggiungere il commilitone, che ancora si sbracciava per attirare la loro attenzione; si sedettero accanto a lui, notando che aveva già ordinato da bere per tutti.

- Daysha, non dovresti attirare così l'attenzione, ci cacceremo nei guai! - Marie rimproverò l'amico sottovoce, ma questi si strinse nelle spalle, sfoggiando un ghigno scaltro.

- Tranquillo, qui i prodi soldati del Reich sono i benvenuti. - gli rispose, accompagnando l'affermazione con una sonora pacca sulla sua spalla. - Ora zitti e ascoltate, quel ragazzetto albino è un fenomeno al piano!

Miranda osservò il pianista prodursi in una delle sue mirabolanti performance, applaudito da tutti, ma gli spettatori sembravano in attesa di qualcos'altro, tutti concentrati su un angolo del locale che pareva condurre in una qualche saletta privata. Quando però ne uscì una giovane fanciulla dai tratti orientali, Miranda capì che quello doveva essere l'accesso ai camerini degli artisti.

La ragazza era molto bella, capelli nerissimi raccolti in due lunghe code e occhi ammaliatori da cerbiatta, ma forse era l'effetto che davano sotto il trucco piuttosto marcato. Il suo abito era di uno sgargiante rosso, aderente quanto bastava per attirare ogni sguardo su di lei, la voce calda e vibrante, i movimenti aggraziati con cui danzava risultavano quasi ipnotici. Nel momento in cui iniziò a cantare la sala sprofondò nel più assoluto silenzio, ogni cuore pareva battere solo per lei, ogni uomo presente in sala aveva occhi solo per lei.

Miranda si sentì profondamente inadeguata, non avrebbe mai potuto competere con una simile bellezza, né con tanta grazia e talento; lei era così imbranata, goffa e bruttina, una donna mediocre. Trovare una persona meravigliosa come Marie difatti, che l'amasse per quella che era, l'aveva stupita assai. E lui era anche l'unico a non pendere dalle labbra della cantante, notò con orgoglio quando l'uomo le si rivolse sotto voce, stringendole piano la mano che teneva poggiata sul tavolo.

- E' molto brava, vero? - chiese con un sorriso e lei annuì, ricambiandolo a pieno. - Fra un paio di canzoni potremo ballare e lei canterà a richiesta da accanto al pianoforte, vuoi provare a chiederle una canzone anche tu? - propose poi a sorpresa.

Sarebbe stata una serata indimenticabile, Miranda ne era certa. Scambiò un'occhiata tenera col suo uomo, e diede un cenno affermativo del capo: avrebbe chiesto di cantare di nuovo quella canzone: "Amado Mio".

.

.

Kanda aprì la porta del proprio appartamento con impazienza, un sacchetto pieno di ingredienti per la cena di quella sera stretto contro il petto. Avrebbe chiesto a Miranda di cucinare qualcosa per lui e Lavi e poi le avrebbe dato il resto della serata libero.

La donna si mostrò assai sorpresa di vederlo a casa così presto, ma anche assai felice di sentirsi concedere il resto del pomeriggio. Di Lavi non avrebbe saputo dire, invece, se fosse o meno felice di vederlo rientrare prima; la sua espressione era mascherata dal dolore della ferita e lui in aggiunta cercava di nascondere quel dolore dietro l'abituale sorriso.

- Yuu! - lo chiamò appena entrò nel suo campo visivo, cercando subito di mostrargli che stava bene ostentando un'aria lieta.

Apparentemente, non si era mosso da dove l'aveva lasciato lui quella mattina, ovvero nel proprio letto. Ne Osservò il volto pallido e appena lucido di sudore: la febbre doveva essere definitivamente scesa. Si avvicinò al capezzale del giovane, irritato con sé stesso dell'ansia che continuava a provare ormai dal giorno in cui questi era stato colpito al suo posto. Il risultato di tutto ciò era un evidente peggioramento dei suoi modi, già di norma esageratamente bruschi per conto loro.

- Hai preso le medicine? - chiese a bruciapelo senza neanche rispondere al saluto ricevuto.

Lavi annuì, guardando il suo comandante come se fosse stato un angelo mandato dal cielo mentre gli toccava la fronte con fare seccato e poi portava la mano alla propria per confrontare la temperatura.

- Miranda è un'ottima infermiera. - disse, allargando il sorriso che sfoggiava da che Kanda era rientrato. - Un po' imbranata, ma con un grande cuore. - non ottenne risposta, per contro mani capaci gli si infilarono sotto il pigiama dopo aver scansato le coperte quanto bastava, controllando che il bendaggio fosse asciutto e in ordine. - Non mi sono mosso, Yuu, parola. - aggiunse allora per assicurare al giovane che la sua infermiera non aveva disubbidito agli ordini, onde evitare che potesse prendersela con lei. Kanda lo fissò sospettoso, quindi tese le braccia verso di lui.

- Coraggio, ti accompagno fino al bagno. - il tono era molto più vicino ad un ordine che ad un'offerta di aiuto, e Lavi rise di gusto per l'intero scenario di quella situazione, irritando in tal modo ancora di più il suo neo eletto 'angelo custode', ma non poteva farci nulla: era stato più forte di lui.

- Non è necessario, Yuu, Miranda mi ha procurato un pitale. - rivelò non senza una discreta dose di imbarazzo, dopo aver soffocato le risa sia per evitare che al suddetto 'angelo' saltassero definitivamente i nervi, sia per il dolore che gli provocava il movimento da esse derivante.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio con aria fortemente scettica, chinandosi subito per controllare sotto il letto e trovando senza difficoltà il sopracitato contenitore.

- _CHE__. - commentò afferrandone il manico, sotto lo sguardo inorridito di Lavi._

- Yuu, aspetta, non è necessario che lo svuoti tu! Lo farà Miranda non appena... - protestò quest'ultimo, arrossendo violentemente e cercando al contempo di sollevarsi a sedere sul letto, ma fu bruscamente zittito.

- Non ti muovere. - gli intimò Kanda, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. - Miranda sta cucinando, non voglio qui questa cosa quando porterà la cena. - tagliò corto dirigendosi verso la stanza da bagno.

Ovviamente non avrebbe mai ammesso che voleva controllare che non ci fosse sangue nell'urina; sapeva che Lavi non glie lo avrebbe mai detto, così doveva verificare a modo suo, e questa era un'ottima occasione.

Lavi l'osservò con curioso interesse quando tornò rimettendo l'oggetto incriminato sotto il letto. Era evidente che aveva riconosciuto la sua utilità intrinseca, tuttavia si rifiutava di ammetterlo apertamente, particolarità di Yuu, questa, che non mancava mai di farlo sorridere fra sé e sé e che contribuiva a renderlo ancora più affascinante.

Il giovane tolse finalmente il soprabito, sedendo alla propria scrivania come se nulla fosse accaduto, quasi fosse completamente solo in casa. Era incredibile il modo in cui riusciva a concentrarsi in qualunque situazione, come fosse in grado di gestire con la stessa freddezza lavoro e vita privata.

Considerazioni, queste, che furono interrotte dall'arrivo di Miranda con la cena. Kanda si alzò subito, precedendola nella camera per sollevare Lavi a sedere perché potesse mangiare. La donna appoggiò il vassoio da letto a cavallo sulle gambe del paziente, servì il comandante alla sua scrivania e poi si accomiatò con una certa premura.

Lavi portò il cucchiaio alle labbra inghiottendone il contenuto e si irrigidì, guardando subito dopo verso Kanda, il quale aveva appena assaggiato la stessa zuppa, restando ugualmente pietrificato. Il giovane abbandonò le posate nel piatto e si alzò bruscamente, facendo sobbalzare il ferito che lo stava scrutando per la sorpresa.

Lavi aveva avuto questo presentimento dal momento in cui a Miranda era stato chiesto di preparare la cena, però aveva sperato con tutto sé stesso di sbagliarsi. Invece così non era stato, ed ora lei era in grossi guai, a giudicare dalla faccia truce che aveva Yuu.

- Non è colpa sua, ce l'ha messa tutta... - disse in difesa della povera cameriera, temendo che Kanda intendesse farla licenziare. Quest'ultimo si diresse verso il telefono, liquidando la supplica con un gesto secco della mano.

- Lo so, ma prendo ugualmente nota di non chiederle mai più di cucinare. - rispose irritato, sollevando il ricevitore. - E adesso è il caso che ordiniamo la cena da qualche parte. - concluse componendo un numero.

Lavi si portò una mano alla bocca, sforzandosi disperatamente di non scoppiare a ridere, ma si guadagnò ugualmente un'occhiata rovente.

.

Terminato il pasto, infilati i piatti usati nel lavello e fatta sparire la terribile zuppa nello scarico del bagno, Kanda si soffermò un momento davanti alla sua piccola biblioteca, per poi tornare da Lavi, avvicinare una sedia al letto e sistemarsi accanto a lui. Mostrò un libro, appoggiandolo sulle gambe accavallate.

- Che ne dici se stasera leggo io? - propose, lasciando il giovane di stucco. - Così puoi controllare la mia pronuncia. - precisò immediatamente dopo.

Lavi riconobbe il volume a colpo d'occhio, una delle opere che preferiva di Thomas Mann, "Le storie di Giacobbe", restando piacevolmente impressionato dalla scelta operata da Kanda per uno scrittore che si era opposto palesemente al regime Nazista, lasciando la Germania poco dopo; annuì di buon grado, pregustando già la voce che tanto amava cullarlo come una ninna nanna.

.

* * *

.

**Note:**

"_CHE_" : è l'esclamazione che normalmente Kanda usa ogni due per tre, come risposta esauriente a tutto. Non ho idea di come l'abbiano resa in italiano (non seguo il manga italiano causa disaccordo di adattamento), forse l'han persino tolta... Si pronuncia "TCIE" ed in alternativa è anche usato il "TCH", che ha un suono più aspro. Poiché in italiano la parola "che" ha un altro significato, ho scelto di scrivere l'esclamazione in maiuscolo in modo che salti all'occhio che non è un termine normale.

10) Scharführer: l'equivalente del nostro Caporale.

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Vademecum del recensore**

.

Note sugli autori:

L'autore di fanfiction è un animale assai strano; nel 90% dei casi di sesso femminile, egli è sempre affetto da grafomania inguaribile che, conseguenza diretta del suo bisogno smisurato di gratificare il proprio ego, lo porta a scrivere ogni genere di storie, spesso lasciate a sé stesse a vantaggio di altre quando l'interesse suscitato viene meno.

Spinto da questo bisogno ossessivo compulsivo di ricevere attenzione, l'autore di fanfiction tende a controllare il gradimento ottenuto sistematicamente, cadendo in depressione ove si rivelasse assente o comunque insufficiente a soddisfarne le aspettative. Ciò si traduce in una interruzione degli aggiornamenti per alcune o addirittura tutte le sue opere, portandolo a concentrare gli sforzi verso altre fonti di gratificazione, solitamente i concorsi di scrittura.

Quando egli compie questo passo estremo, che vede come unico modo per ottenere adeguato apprezzamento per le proprie opere, la situazione può essere recuperata soltanto con un congruo apporto di stimoli (solitamente recensioni) per invogliarlo a tornare sulla sua decisione e riprendere in mano ciò che ha lasciato in sospeso.

.

Alcune semplici regole per assicurarsi la continuità di un autore:

.

Egli non si sente mai disturbato dalle vostre considerazioni sulla storia, potete vaneggiare quanto volete riguardo a personaggi/trama/luoghi/gag/tutto, persino raccontargli di quale the amate sorseggiare mentre leggete i suoi scritti o se il vostro gatto sta passeggiando sulla tastiera, purché gli dedichiate _attenzione_.

Egli non si accorge di leggere due volte considerazioni simili, per cui se vi capita di sbirciare quelle di un altro e pensare 'ha già detto tutto lui, io che posso aggiungere?', infischiatevene: è importante che all'autore vengano ripetute più volte le cose, altrimenti si scorda di _aggiornare_.

Se si piazza bene (o vince) uno dei concorsi cui partecipa, all'atto della pubblicazione gli piace segnalarlo nella presentazione della storia per gratificare il proprio ego, ma questo non significa che sia soddisfatto così, attende comunque con trepidazione le impressioni di tutti i lettori. Ricordatevi sempre di assecondarlo se volete che sia invogliato a _continuare_.

Il numero di gratificazioni ricevute è direttamente proporzionale all'impegno che metterà nel continuare la storia. Più lo stimolate, prima vedrete gli _aggiornamenti_.

Egli controlla maniacalmente tutte le statistiche di accesso alle proprie storie e tutti i lettori che aggiungono lui o le sue opere fra i preferiti/seguiti, per cui se siete fra coloro che lo hanno aggiunto non crediate di sfuggirgli: lui sa chi siete e quanti siete, minuto per minuto, e tiene nota di chi non lo ha mai _gratificato_ sebbene appaia apprezzarne gli scritti.

Se non riceverà adeguate gratificazioni per il proprio ego, egli tenderà a concentrarsi solo sui concorsi ed eventualmente su una particolare opera che gli preme in modo speciale, per cui ricordate sempre di fargli sentire che lo amate, altrimenti andrà a cercare attenzione altrove, dimenticandosi di _aggiornare_.

Attenzione particolare bisogna prestare alle sue produzioni multi-capitolo, perché un'altra delle ragioni che spesso portano al loro abbandono è la cosiddetta 'gratificazione una tantum'. L'autore di fanfiction è fortemente dipendente dal numero dei suoi lettori e controlla di capitolo in capitolo chi manca all'appello. Se le sparizioni diventano troppo consistenti egli tende ad abbandonare lo scritto per mancanza di _gratificazione_. In questi casi, non ditegli mai, per scusarvi di un ritardo nel gratificarlo, che ve ne è mancato il tempo; egli ha occhi e orecchie ovunque, vede se avete gratificato qualcun altro nel mentre, e potrebbe soffrirne così tanto da dimenticarsi di _aggiornare_. Ricordate che è sempre possibile, e ci vuole un attimo, recuperare un capitolo indietro e fornire la gratificazione mancante.

Per quanto possa stupire, l'autore di fanfiction, sebbene guardando ai suoi scritti paia bravo, non bada alle parole scelte dal lettore per gratificarlo; non sentitevi quindi intimoriti dalla sua proprietà di linguaggio, egli apprezza in egual misura sia la semplicità che lo sfarzo, purché lo si _gratifichi_.

Venendo a scoprire una sua produzione di cui ignoravate l'esistenza, non soffermatevi a riflettere sull'opportunità di gratificarlo per una cosa tanto datata, temendo di urtarne la sensibilità o che la vostra 'fatica' vada persa; egli controlla sistematicamente l'elenco delle ultime gratificazioni ricevute, e sarà al contrario _estremamente_ felice di ricevere, anche a storia conclusa da anni, la vostra.

"Aggiorna presto", "ti prego continua" e affermazioni similari sono frasi che l'autore di fanficion non capisce, a meno che non vengano adeguatamente supportate da un discorso inerente la trama della storia.

.

Lega degli Autori Ribelli

Yu_Kanda

XShadeShinra

redseapearl

.

Se siete un autore di fanfiction e vi riconoscete in questo profilo, copiate pure ed incollate il "vademecum" alla fine di ogni vostro capitolo, unendovi alla neo-nata "Lega degli Autori Ribelli" ed aggiungendo il vostro nickname alla lista. Non dimenticate di farlo poi sapere al fondatore, Yu_Kanda, di modo che possa aggiornare tutti.


End file.
